Complicity
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocultarse tras una triste mirada? ¿Qué hacer cuando te vuelves cómplice del secreto que guarda? Ahora que sabes su secreto, estas involucrado en él. Ahora debes protegerle con tu vida, si es necesario, hasta llegar al bosque sagrado donde podrá ser libre. Cuatro vidas pueden cambiar el destino del mundo... Siempre y cuando sobrevivan al camino.
1. El obsequio

_**Haciendo una vista general a las historias de fantasía, magia y amistad (que eh leído) sumada a una foto (la de portada) se me ha ocurrido esta historia. Se trata de un universo alterno, donde se explorara un mágico mundo, donde no todo es lo que parece. Donde la amistad es sumamente extraña de ver y muy valorada por quienes la obtienen. Esta es una historia, donde la magia y la amistad juegan un rol principal y definitivo en cada situación, las aventuras y desventuras esperan a los personajes a cada momento.**_

* * *

_**NO ES YAOI.**_

* * *

_**El fanart, utilizado como portada, lo realizo Doujinshi.**_

* * *

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_El obsequio._

\- Sus altezas reales…-el hombre hizo una reverencia ante el rey y sus dos hijos.- les traigo un humilde presente a los jóvenes príncipes, por causa de su cumpleaños.- Delante de los tres tronos, fueron colocados dos cofres de una exquisita madera. Dos esclavos, que habían llegado junto con el hombre que agasaja a los príncipes con sus obsequios, abrieron los cofres dejando a las vista preciosas joyas. – Espero que sea de sus agrados… -informo el hombre, que esperaba contar con cierto favoritismo de los herederos al trono. Estos, solo se dignaron en agradecer con amables palabras los obsequios.

-Me aburro.-soltó uno de los príncipes, cuando llevo su copa a los labios.- regalos pobres, cadentes de razones no egoístas.- su gemelo mayor asintió. El rey hizo que no escucho las palabras de los jóvenes. A pesar de que sus hijos tenían razón, no podía dárselas en voz alta.

* * *

Un general se acercó, detrás de él caminaba tres esclavos. Uno de estos, traía a un chico sujeto de una correa de cuero. El joven parecía golpeado y sus ropas andrajosas. El rey no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Uno de los príncipes desvió la mirada y el otro miro fijamente al chico.

-Me disculpo por la presencia del cuarto esclavo, sé que es una falta de respeto a sus ojos…-informo el general.- pero aun así, les traigo mis obsequios a los príncipes Saga y Kanon.-los chicos asintieron, pero las miradas de estos no abandonaban al joven golpeado.- lo encontré en el camino… al parecer, se fugó de algún lado… -el joven levanto la mirada y le dedico una feroz expresión al general. Saga pudo apreciar un par de moretones y cardenales en el rostro.-Es un esclavo, no es un obsequio apropiado para un príncipe…-se apresuró a decir el general, al leer las posibles intensiones del primer príncipe.- es un esclavo sin valor, pensaba llevarlo al mercado… Me disculpo por traerlo ante ustedes- si no lo traía, era posible que el desgraciado escapara de nuevo. Pensó para sí.

-Estoy dispuesto, a prescindir del obsequio que me presenta. A cambio del esclavo…-el cual claramente fue golpeado salvajemente, agrego el joven noble para sus adentros. El general iba a protestar, pero el rey parecía conforme con las palabras de su primogénito e hizo un asentimiento. Aprobando sus palabras... Lo mismo daba señales el segundo gemelo. Saga hizo un gesto con una mano y dos sirvientes se acercaron. Ante una indicación se llevaron al esclavo.

-Ignoro los gustos, placenteros, del príncipe…-dijo el general, quien claramente no quería otorgar al esclavo.- pero… hay jóvenes muchos más hermosos que ese… Con gusto, le otorgare mi esclavo más hermoso… Ese chico no lo vale.

-¿Acaso te atreves a negociar, con la autoridad, que representa mi hermano?-pregunto Kanon, con un tono parsimonioso de voz. El general miro al segundo gemelo, no le convenía provocar al "Dragón". Era sabida la fama del segundo hijo del rey: justo y estricto. De pensamientos firmes y difíciles de quebrar.

-No, me excuso si di a entender eso…-se apresuró a decir este.- de igual forma, dejo mi presente…-el general se retiró. Para sus adentros, maldecía a sus subordinados. No se hubiera visto obligado a llevar al esclavo. Si estos no fueran unos idiotas a la hora de cuidarle.

_Fuera del castillo._

-No sé qué harán, pero tenemos que recuperar a ese esclavo.-informo, cuando miro a sus subordinados.-Nos llevó mucho tiempo hallarle, volvemos como al principio. No tenemos a ninguno…

-¿Cómo es que termino en el castillo?-pregunto uno con aspecto de maleante- Usted no confió en nosotros, le necesitamos… Para muchas cosas…

-¿Acaso le quieres para golpearle de nuevo?-pregunto otro en un tono distraído...- lo has torturado y golpeado hasta cansarte…

-No seas idiota… ese chico…-comenzó el otro, tratando de justificar sus bárbaras acciones pasadas.

-Silencio.-el general miro rabioso a sus subordinados, los otros guardaban silencio- necesitamos al chico… Ahora está en el castillo y será difícil raptarle…

-¿Hasta cuándo tenemos tiempo?-pregunto uno de sus subordinados.

-Hasta que aparezcan los otros…-informo el general.- necesitamos, al chico que ahora está en poder del príncipe.

-Solo tenemos que esperar al que el príncipe se aburra de tenerle en la cama…-comento uno ligeramente burlón.- Los otros no aparecen, si saben lo que son… no se arriesgaran a dejarse notar.

_Habitación de Saga. Varias horas después._

El príncipe, de 21 años, entro a sus aposentos reales. Observo el lugar, la habitación estaba a una temperatura perfecta y bien iluminada. El frio que predominaba afuera no se sentía dentro de las abrigas paredes, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Eso, era el esclavo amarrado a los pies de su cama. El chico, que había llamado su atención horas atrás, estaba: con la mirada gacha, seguía con su ropa andrajosa, las manos fuertemente amarras y ahora se aplicaba lo mismo a sus tobillos. Saga se acercó al chico, quien al notar su presencia intento refugiarse contra el arca que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

-Tranquilo…-Saga tomo una fuente de agua, con la que se solía limpiar el rostro, y una toalla.- no te lastimare…- coloco la fuente en el suelo y humedeció la pequeña toalla en el contenido de esta.- déjame que te limpie la cara…-paso con cuidado la tela por el rostro del chico. Como lo había sospechado, había mucho más moretones bajo la mugre visible.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Ellos…-respondió, cuando ahogo un quejido. Aunque ese chico tuviera cuidado, al limpiar su rostro. Sus mejillas y demás ardieron, el dolor era insoportable.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-el chico miro hacia otro lado, negándose a responder. Saga humedeció el trapo nuevamente y con mayor cuidado le paso por el rostro del esclavo.

-Me llamo Saga.-se presentó el peli azul de ojos jade- Soy el príncipe de Alhena.

-Camus.-dijo en un tono cortante y helado el chico. Saga, supuso que esa actitud era por el miedo y no una falta de respeto hacia su persona. Miro atentamente al chico, realmente, las magulladuras en su cuerpo le daban sus buenas razones para sospechar.

-¿De dónde eres?-no obtuvo respuesta- ¿tienes familia?-silencio de nuevo. Miro la soga que sujetaba los tobillos del chico. Con cuidado les fue desatando, hasta dejarle libre los tobillos.- ¿Cuánta verdad había en las palabras del general Arles?-silencio nuevamente. Saga se sintió desesperar y comenzó a desatar las manos del chico.- ¿Realmente eres un esclavo que se escapó o eres otra cosa?- Le dejo libres las muñecas, para luego refregarles con cuidado para ayudar el retomar de la buena circulación.

-Vas a obligarme a acostarme contigo… ¿No?-pregunto el esclavo, sin nada de rodeos y completamente carente de tacto. Saga parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza. Realmente, la pregunta le descoloco por completo. En ningún momento había pensado, en meter a ese chico a su cama.

-No tengo esos gustos… ¿Por qué dices eso?-no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿acaso Arles te tocaba?-miro atentamente al joven, no parecía superar los 18 años… De reojo miro las piernas desnudas del chico, había varios moretones en estas. También había señales, previas, de amarres.- ¿Por qué guardas silencio cuando te pregunto?-el chico miro hacia otro lado, antes que pudiera formular otra pregunta. Alguien toco la puerta. Por precaución Saga ato las manos de Camus con un nudo firme, pero no lo suficientemente ajustado como para cortarle la circulación. Una lagrima cayo de los ojos del joven, mientras el mayor le daba la espalda. Dicha lagrima, se congelo a mitad de trayecto y se convirtió en un pequeño cristal. Cristal que siguió su camino descendente y se perdió en el suelo.

-¿Estas ocupado?-pregunto Kanon, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta. Saga negó lentamente con la cabeza y se corrió a un lado. - ¿Quién es?-dijo cuándo observo a Camus, quien se mantenía con la espalda recargada en el baúl.

-Se llama Camus. Se niega a decirme otras cosas y no responde a mis preguntas.-Kanon miro de reojo al esclavo, luego de saber ese dato.- ¿Qué sospechas?

-Nada.-le dedico una mirada fija a su hermano, que lo decía todo. Esa mirada tenía varias palabras atrás… Pero las más importantes era: _No le dejes solo._ Saga observo a su gemelo retirarse, Kanon había veces que actuaba así. Miro al chico y se volvió a acercar al joven de cabellera azul marino.

-Oye…-Camus levanto su mirada y le dedico una expresión ligeramente aterrada- ven… te darás un baño y te conseguiré algo de ropa decente-informo, mientras desataba las muñecas de Camus y le hacía pararse. En eso noto el, aparentemente, tobillo lastimado.-cuando estés vestido… te atenderé ese tobillo y si tienes alguna herida de gravedad, te la atenderé antes de que te vistas.

_Habitación de Kanon._

El joven entro a su habitación y la aseguro por dentro. Fue hacia una de las paredes de su cuarto, toco algo en la chimenea cercana y el pasadizo quedo abierto. Miro nuevamente la puerta, sobre la parte superior del marco. Kanon había grabado unas pequeñas siglas, las mismas que estaban en las restantes entradas a su alcoba. Ese lugar era "seguro", los seres más peligrosos no podían pasar fácilmente.

_Cuarto oculto._

Luego de subir una escalera, con diferentes siglas grabadas en sus peldaños, y atravesar un pasillo con el mismo tipo de decoración. Llego a una habitación al final de ese lugar. Se supone, que la función "normal" de ese lugar era resguardar al amante ocasional del príncipe. Pero en este caso, resguardaba algo más importante y valioso.

El gemelo se acercó a un joven que miraba, a través del cristal empañado de una ventana. Acaricio con cuidado la cabellera del chico, sintió el extraño poder que emanaba de él. El joven tenía un grillete en su tobillo, pero este grillete estaba colocado por acuerdo mutuo y no contra la voluntad del menor.

-¿Qué dicen las estrellas?-pregunto, mientras quitaba el grillete del tobillo del chico. La única llave que existía, estaba en su poder y solo él sabía dónde estaba. Se sentó junto al joven y le cubrió un poco con la manta que reposaba en sus piernas.

-Algo peligroso se acerca-informo el joven, que a pesar de la empañada ventana podía ver más allá de lo que veían las personas en las simples estrellas. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, mientras contemplaba los astros. Su mente se encontraba en una especie de transe, por lo cual no fue capaz de percibir cuando el príncipe se sentó a su lado y le acomodo un poco más la manta que se caía. Junto a la ventana, había una especie de asiento que había sido hecho con mármol y al cual le habían colocado unos mullidos almohadones para adórnale y hacerle más cómodo...

-¿Peligroso?-Kanon miro preocupado al chico- ¿Cómo que peligroso?

-El viento ha llegado y, sin intensión, los problemas se han arrastrado.-informo el chico, que seguía con su mirada perdida en las estrellas. Mirada que observaba el futuro en ese instante.- el camino, debe ser marcado… En lo más profundo del bosque, ha de ser hallado.

-¿Quién?-El joven cerro los ojos, por lo cual el príncipe junto los labios formando una fina línea. – ¿Dónde está el cuaderno?

_El viento ha llegado y, sin intensión, los problemas se han arrastrado_

_El camino, debe ser marcado… En lo más profundo del bosque, ha de ser hallado._

-Que molesto es… cuando dices profecías y no las entiendo…-informo, cuando el chico de mirada turquesa abrió los ojos con expresión perdida.- ¿Cuándo harás una que sea fácil de entender…?-pregunto, mientras dejaba el cuaderno e iba a colocar un par de leños en la chimenea.

-Yo solo digo, lo que leo en las estrellas.-informo el menor, en su defensa, mientras se acomodaba la manta- no es apropósito. Además, ni se lo que digo, porque la gran mayoría de las veces estoy en trance…

-Me preocupa lo de "los problemas se han arrastrado".-Kanon miro al joven y luego se sentó frente a él- hoy, hace unas horas mi hermano.

-Ya lo sé… no te molestes en decirlo-informo el joven de piel canela.- Te recuerdo, que eh estado viendo su llegada desde hace tiempo… Supongo, que él es el viento…-informo, mientras tomaba el cuaderno.- pero no entiendo, en qué sentido es "viento".

-¿Sera otro como tú?-pregunto Kanon, mientras se levantaba del lugar donde estaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas.- es imposible. Es muy riesgoso que estén dos de ustedes, en un mismo lugar.

-Se supone, que debemos estar los cuatro… En un mismo lugar…

-El bosque…-Kanon miro al chico- pero… no sabemos cómo ir… y donde está.

-Ese sendero, no está marcado-informo su interlocutor- soy yo o hace más frio que el acostumbrado…-Kanon se refregó los brazos.

-Estaba pensando…

-Estabas pensando…-le secundo el menor.

-Que podrías verle y así asegurarnos de si es o no…-Miro al chico- Uno de los tuyos.

-Supongo, que podría hacer el esfuerzo…-se levantó de donde estabas entado, aun cubierto con la manta. Kanon le observo atentamente, así como estaba, le hacía sentir pena. Por el destino que le había tocado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que hay veces, que olvido que solo tienes 17… y el destino que cargas.-Kanon cerró los ojos.

-Podría ser peor-informo el chico, mientras plegaba la manta y le dejaba sobre la cama.- y lo sabes-el chico coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kanon- me salvaste de él hace cinco años… Mi destino, cambio… Cuando evitaste que me mataran ese día.

-Hay veces, que no comprendo la barbarie de las personas.

-Tú lo has dicho: barbarie.-El joven le sonrió- Cambia ese semblante, estoy vivo y has logrado evitar que descubran donde me escondo…

-Eres como un hermano menor para mí, Milo.-Kanon le acaricio el cabello con cuidado.- si vas a bajar, cambia de forma… Manzana.-el más joven soltó una risa, mientras Kanon se dirigía a la entrada de la alcoba. Al poco le siguieron, a sus pisadas, el suave andar de otras cuatro.

_Continuara._

* * *

Notas:

Alhena. (Estrella de Geminis)

Alhena es la tercera más brillante con magnitud 1,93, una estrella binaria espectroscópica formada por una subgigante blanca acompañada de una enana amarilla.

* * *

_**Dependiendo de la aceptación veo si la continuo o le elimino xD.**_


	2. Caminos y elegidos

_Caminos y elegidos._

Miro fijamente la esfera, no se iba a enojar con los guerreros. Sino con el idiota que les dirigía, habían tenido en su poder al viento. Estaban a mitad de camino, solo un par de días más… Solo un poco más y hubiera tenido al viento en su poder. Camino por la habitación circular, posicionadas en cuatro pedestales había cuatro esferas de cristal. Detrás de estas, había un segundo pedestal. Este, más alto del que contenía las esferas, tenían unos bustos que se habían dañado con el tiempo haciendo irreconocibles los rostros allí tallados. Poso sus miradas en las coronas que reposaban en ellos. Poso la mirada en la corona, que colocaría sobre la sien del viento. Estaba realizada en un exquisito oro blanco, pero no era eso lo más importante. Lo más importante, era el diamante encantado que adornaba la parte superior de la corona. Poso su mirada en la corona siguiente. Esta era de oro rojo y tenía un rubí en la parte central. La siguiente era de plata o un material similar a este, tenía un brillante zafiro adornando la parte central/superior. Por último, pero no menos importante, había una que parecía ser de un oro oscuro y estaba adornada con una esmeralda brillante. Las cuatro joyas, estaban encantadas… Aquellos que las portaran, a las coronas, no serían capaces de seguir sus propias voluntades. Solo serían actores, en su brillante plan solo serían muñecos sin voluntad propia.

Poso su mirada en la esfera que le mostraba al guardián del viento. No pudo evitar realizar una mueca, le había tenido tan cerca…

-Pronto te encontrare de nuevo…-informo, mientras acariciaba la pulida superficie- usaste tu poder una vez, lo usaras de nuevo… Solo tengo que esperar a que cometas otra imprudencia y me muestres tu localización precisa…-Miro las otras tres esferas. La que representaba a la tierra y el fuego brillaban cada tanto, pero cuando se acercaba a mirarles. Las imágenes desaparecían, esos dos hacían hasta lo imposible por ocultarse. El viento, en cambio era un tanto más torpe se había dejado notar varias veces.- Tu propio poder, te aterra-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Miro a la cuarta esfera- y tú- observo a la esfera que representaba al agua.- de seguro, te mataron en algún momento… No has brillado en cinco años…-apretó los dientes- es eso… o alguien con conocimiento de la magia te está escondiendo…-Se alejó de la esfera- ya les tuve una vez a los cuatro… Me extendieron la vida y el poder… -soltó una risa burlona- supongo, que tengo que espera a las siguientes vidas… Para controlarles, ahora tendré con conformarme con volverme más fuerte… Arrebatándoles sus poderes y sus esencias vitales...

_Habitación de Kanon, Palacio de Sonne. Reino de Alhena_

Kanon se movió dormido y accidentalmente pateo a alguien que dormía sus pies. Escucho un pequeño gruñido, al poco tiempo ese alguien buscaba cobijo bajo el brazo del príncipe. Este sentía la suavidad de pelaje a través de la tela de la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Sintió la respiración de su "mascota" rosar su mentón, cuando se dio por satisfecha en su nueva posición.

-Manzana…-murmuro completamente dormido- si me giro y te aplasto, luego no me lo reproches…-como respuesta recibió una especie de ronquido. Kanon no tardo en volver a quedar profundamente dormido, su cuarto era una de las habitaciones más seguras del palacio.

_Habitación de los amantes. Aposentos de Saga._

Saga llevo a Camus a la habitación que solo tenía un acceso. A diferencia de lo que pasaba en los aposentos de su hermano. Ni la escalera ni los marcos de la puerta o la ventana tenían los claros signos mágicos de protección. Camus, sabía muy bien que Saga había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de irse. Se dio vuelta en la mullida cama en la que ahora reposaba. Nunca creyó, que volvería a sentir la suavidad de un colchón o el acogedor abrigo de las frazadas. El príncipe Saga había atendido todas sus heridas, le había realizado preguntas que no había respondido. Para su sorpresa, el noble no se molestó por su silencio. Saga lo considero causa del miedo, ignorando por completo la verdadera razón de este. Camus se acomodó las frazadas, se preguntaba: ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de la existencia de su habitación y por qué solo había una entrada? Cerró los ojos, tratando de llamar al sueño. No sabía, cuanto tiempo gozaría ese privilegio de dormir en una cama y debería aprovecharle.

_Habitación de Saga._

El chico leía un libro, dado que era completamente incapaz de dormir. Había hecho un esfuerzo, sobre humano, para no ir tras el general Arles cuando vio las heridas en el cuerpo del menor. Había ayudado a Camus a bañarse. Cuando le lavo la espalda, hayo las señales de azotes escondidas entre la mugre que predominaba en las prendas… Prendas, que ahora ardían en la chimenea. Le había conseguido mejores vestimentas al muchacho. No sabía por qué, pero había algo extraño en Camus… Algo que parecía ser un gran secreto y las negaciones del general parecía confirmarle. Cerró el libro, no solo el general había actuado raro. También lo había hecho Kanon, su hermano le había indicado con la mirada que cuidara del menor… ¿Qué sabia Kanon? ¿Quién era Camus? ¿Por qué el general no quería cederle? Si, Camus, era solamente un esclavo… ¿Por que tanto misterio rodeándole? ¿Que ocultaba realmente el miedo en sus ojos?

Había notado algo, algo mínimo, pero era algo. El agua, en que estaba sumergido Camus parecía enfriarse más rápido que lo normal… Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de espantar sus ideas.

-Los magos, no son esclavos.-se dijo para sí.- todo el mundo lo sabe… Y si lo fuera, no entendería porque ha sufrido ese trato…-cerro los ojos- se dé Magos y hechiceros que son apedreados… Cuando se les culpa de los males, pero no veo… la razón de hacerle tanto daño a Camus…-se acostó de lado, mañana vería que haría con Camus.

_Mañana siguiente._

Camus, estaba sentado contra el baúl de los pies de la cama de Saga. Nuevamente tenía las manos atadas, solo que ahora, Saga le daba de comer un poco de caldo. Era claro, que le joven hacia días que no probaba bocado.

-Perdona, por atarte, pero… Es "por si las dudas".-el menor asintió, como si entendiera las razones de Saga. La puerta se abrió y entro Kanon, quien vestía una elegante túnica de seda al igual que su gemelo.

Detrás del recién llegado, entro un animal de curioso aspecto y grácil andar. Tenía el hocico, las patas, el pecho, las puntas de las orejas y cola de color blanco. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese animal, era el pelaje azul que predominaba en su cuerpo y las dos pequeñas alas de color blanco que salían de su espalda. Tenía el tamaño de un perro mediano y el hocico de uno. Hocico que estaba acompañado por dos gemas de un vivo turquesa. Llevaba, en su cuello, un extraño collar que parecía labrado en cuero y un extraño dije redondo en madera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto amablemente el joven de aspecto intimidante. Saga dejo lo que hacía y le dio el caldo a Camus quien siguió comiendo.

-Ni te molestes, a duras penas habla…-informo Saga. Vio que la curiosa mascota de su hermano movía su graciosa naricita oliendo el contenido del plato de Camus. Al poco tiempo, el animal comenzó a sacudir su colita esponjosa de lado a lado.- Ni se te ocurra Manzana…-le dijo, mientras liberaba las muñecas de Camus y le hacía sentarse en la mesa más cercana. El joven miro curioso al príncipe.-si, el animal se llama Manzana. Si es lo que me estas preguntando con la mirada.-Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios de Camus. Mientras Kanon se dejaba caer en la cama de su gemelo y Manzana se rascaba tras una oreja.- oye… Si tiene pulgas, que se quede fuera de mi cuarto…

-No las tiene, se rasca por rascar-informo su gemelo. Manzana, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras Saga iba junto a su gemelo.- ¿De dónde eres?-no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta- eres un esclavo.-se se levantó y miro a Camus, quien se puso a jugar con el caldo- se, que no está bien recordártelo… Pero por cortesía responde.

-No lo sé…-informo el muchacho- ellos, me sacaron de donde vivía…-Manzana fue a sentarse a solo unos pasos del chico y comenzó a lamerse el hocico. Dando a entender sus intenciones.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-Saga miro a Kanon, los esclavos, siempre eran capaces de decirte por lo menos el nombre de su anterior amo. Cuando no sabían el nombre del lugar donde Vivian.- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu anterior amo?

-No… era un esclavo, pero tampoco era libre-informo el chico, mientras hacía girar la sopa. Para hacer desaparecer una pequeña escarcha.- me tenían en una habitación y me pasaba la comida por una ranura hecha en la parte baja de la puerta.

-¿Estabas en una prisión?-se aventuró a preguntar el segundo gemelo. Manzana, no quitaba sus astutos ojos del joven. Quien ya comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la mirada del perro. - ¿acaso eres un ladrón?-Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Decían, que estaba enfermo…-informo Camus, para luego meterse una cucharada en su boca. Tal vez lo este, se dijo para sí.- por eso me tenían encerrado…-los chicos se miraron, Manzana dejo de mover su cola.

-¿Estabas en un reclusorio mental?-pregunto Saga, al fin. En su opinión, el chico parecía estar muy cuerdo. Asustado, sí. Pero loco lo dudaba.

_En las afueras de un pueblo, alejado del castillo._

La gente miraba maravillada el espectáculo que un joven montaba con dos varas que tenían fuego prendido en sus extremos. Junto ambas puntas y soplo hacia el fuego, provocando que este saliera hacia arriba simulando que su aliento fuera de fuego. Los aplausos para el joven artista de circo no se hicieron esperar.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de acróbatas montaban un pequeño espectáculo callejero. Todo fuera, por atraer nuevos espectadores al circo. El chico, dio por terminado su show con las varillas de fuego, tomo la gorra que tenía y fue a donde sus pares le esperaban.

-Dioses…-miro a un joven muy parecido a él y otro de cabellera verde y ojos de la misma tonalidad- al parecer, se entretuvieron bastante…

-Una cosa, es que se paren a mirar un espectáculo callejero. Otra, muy distinta, que vayan al circo…-como simple respuesta, le mostro la gorra. Varias monedas de bronce se hallaban amontonadas.- no debes usar…

-No lo hice-se apresuró a cortarle.- me las dieron, por que quisieron. No soy tan idiota, hemos estado escapando desde que somos niños-les hicieron un gesto a los acróbatas, quienes entendieron que ya era momento de volver al circo.-vamos…

_Granero, zona de campos._

Uno de los jóvenes, se movió dormido y miro a los otros dos. Sacudió con cuidado el hombro de cada uno. El granjero, les había permitido dormir solo una noche en su granero. Los jóvenes se levantaron y tomaron sus respectivos caballos.

Al salir, se encontraron con el granjero y su esposa. Esta, les había orneado un pan con trocitos de frutas para su viaje.

-Gracias, por darnos la medicina para nuestro hijo-informo la mujer. Mientras ponía el pan en manos de un joven peli lila y dos puntos en su frente.

-Fue un placer señora-informo, el rubio que venía con él.- no deben agradecer, lo hicimos con todo gusto…-el moreno, grandote, que estaba con ellos asintió.

-Nos pueden indicar: Cual es el camino hacia Sheeter-el hombre, muy gustoso, les indico el camino a aquellos que habían salvado la vida de su hijo con remedios naturales.

-Gracias-el peli lila sonrió- les deje, más del mismo remedio en una de las ventanas del granero.-la pareja agradeció el detalle y despidió a los tres jinetes.

_Cuarto oculto. Habitaciones de Kanon. Varias horas después._

Kanon abrió la puerta y el chico entro antes que él. Alrededor de su cuello, llevaba el collar con el dije en madera. Ahora no le quedaba ajustado al cuello, sino que se movía grácilmente a cada paso que daba. Milo o Manzana, como se le llamaba cuando tenía su forma animal, se fue hacia la ventana. La exquisita túnica azul, que vestía, se deslizaba con cuidado sobre su piel, mientras solo se quedaba con los pantalones.

-Aquí hace mucho calor…-informo, mientras tomaba otra túnica menos abrigada. Kanon se dejó caer en la cama del joven. Mientras este se cambiaba de muda de ropa.- de no ser, que tengo que pasar por un animal… te juro que me largaba a llorar… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles las personas?-pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la ventana.

-¿No fue a ti a quien casi dilapidan cuando tenías 12 o 13?-Milo apretó los labios, al recordar cuando la gente de un pueblo le acusó de ser el responsable de una sequía y casi le matan a pedradas.

-Si… Pero, encerrarle en una habitación desde que era pequeño y sacarle para hacerle esas bajezas…-Milo miro hacia otro lado- no es lo mismo…

-Es lo mismo, solo que es otra rama del mismo árbol.-Kanon se sentó y miro al chico.- me juego el orgullo a que, ese chico, es otro como tú…

-Pues, te informo, que te quedas con tu orgullo-informo Milo, mientras miraba el cielo que ya comenzaba a dar señales del atardecer.- está asustado… No solo por lo que paso, si no… que…

-Teme de sí mismo.-Kanon le miro, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a él- me parece… que yo rescate, hace cinco años, a un chiquillo que se encontraba en una situación similar.-tomo a Milo del mentón y le hizo mirarle.- Milo, si él no pierde el miedo a lo que es… No podremos ayudarle.

-Le puede descubrir y le puede matar-informo el chico con ojos brillantes, debido a las lágrimas contenidas. – ese ser, le matara… Como mata a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino.

_Continuara._


	3. Pasado oscuro, futuro incierto

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Pasado oscuro, futuro incierto._

-Lo mejor, para todos, es que este encerrado-escucho que decían, antes de quitarle el capuchón y empujarle al interior de una pequeña habitación. Antes que pudiera darse vuelta, escucho el ruido de la puerta al chocar con el marco y los seguros ponerse por el lado de afuera. La pequeña criatura, miro el lugar al que se había visto confinado. No tardo en subirse a la cama, de colchón de paja, y sentarse contra la pared.

-Yo solo… quería jugar…-dijo el pequeño de cabellos azul marino, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos celeste cielo.-Mami… mami… papá… papá-comenzó a llamar, mientras las lágrimas aumentaban su caudal y tenían vía libre por sus ojos- no lo hare más… ¡mami! ¡Papá!-lloro por horas y comenzó a llamar a su madre hasta quedar afónico. Cuando su joven mente no pudo tolerarlo más, quedo profundamente dormido.

Su sueño fue inquieto y poco grato. La paja, que formaba parte del relleno de su colchón, se llenó de una diminuta escarcha. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos volvían a llorar mientras recordaba su mente cuando esos hombres habían entrado a la cabaña… Habían entrado golpeado a su padre en el vientre, empujado a su madre y habían ido directo a él. Le pusieron una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza y le amarraron las manos en la espalda. Volvía a escuchar los gritos de sus padres, que pedían que no se lo llevaran. Volvió a escuchar que le llamaban monstruo… Cuando abrió sus ojos, el niño de 7 años, se encontró en la sombría habitación a la que había sido confinado… Se movió, cambiando de posición y mirando la fría pared… Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos. Completamente ignorante que el pueblo cercano, de bosque de dónde provenía, en ese preciso momento era invadido por personas que buscaban al _ser del viento_.

No sabría decir, con precisión, cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado sin comer. Pero si sabía decirte, la posición del sol al momento que le pasaban el pequeño plato de hierro oxidado por la rendija que se hallaba debajo de la puerta. Por una diminuta ventana, entraba el sol y se oía el leve trinar de las aves. Luego de pasar días mirando el sol, comenzó a notar cuando era la hora de la comida… Camus, no creía que esa sustancia homogénea que muy raras veces daba muestra de los contenidos hortícolas que le componían se pudiera llamar comida. Aun así, con los recuerdos de la comida que preparaba su madre, hacia el esfuerzo de realizar la ingesta de dicho platillo. Al menos, servía para apaciguar algo su hambre. Había veces, que se sentaba cerca de la puerta y escuchaba los pasos de las personas y los lamentos de otras.

* * *

Un día, como cualquier otro, mientras miraba la pared ya sin nada de fe. Sintió una cálida brisa, cuando miro al resto de la habitación. Se encontró, justo donde terminaba la luz del sol, un libro de encuadernación marrón. Se levantó del catre y tomo el libro, para luego comenzar a leerlo con la luz que proporcionaba la única ventana de su habitación. Lo primero que encontró, fue un círculo en la primera hoja. El círculo tenía cuatro círculos más pequeños. Cada uno de estos, resguardaba en su interior un símbolo extraño.

-Agua…-dijo cuándo poso su mirada en el primer símbolo- tierra-susurro al observar atentamente el dibujo que se hallaba a la izquierda de este.- Fuego… -poso sus ojos en el símbolo que enfrentaba al agua- Aire…-observo atentamente el cuarto símbolo, que se hallaba a la derecha del agua- es la primera vez que veo estos símbolos, pero aun así… Sé que son.

Sus delgados dedos, recorrieron delicadamente las hojas dejando apreciar sus textos desarrollados con una exquisita elocuencia y perfecta gramática. Los delicados trazos de la caligrafía y los hermosos colores que formaban los dibujos en representación de lo narrado, tenían embelesado al joven cautivo. Se detuvo, frente a la imagen de dos animales. En una de las hojas, donde la parte superior estaba adornada por un sol, había un animal de adorable aspecto similar a un lobo mediano, con cola esponjosa como la de los zorros y alas blancas. En la siguiente hoja, cuya parte superior estaba adornada por una luna, había un animal similar a un lobo de aspecto rudo (mucho más grande que el anterior), las patas delanteras parecían ligeramente escamosas, seguía teniendo la cola esponjosa y las alas parecían ser de mayor envergadura.

-Lobo de las sombras…-leyó al pie de ambos escritos- fase mansa o cachorra- leyó debajo del primer animal- fase agresiva o adulta… -rezaban las palabras bajo la segunda imagen.

Siguió pasando las hojas, adquiriendo la información que otorgaba ese curioso libro. Leía todo lo que fuera posible, dependía única y exclusivamente del sol que se filtraba en su celda. Luego de un tiempo, comenzó a notar, que el libro "cambiaba" su contenido. Dependiendo la curiosidad que tuviera, el libro demostraba su contenido referente a esta.

_Ser de luz, con dominación, del agua. _

_Cualidades únicas:_

_Lectura del futuro en las estrellas._

_Adaptarse a cualquier entorno, pudiendo pasar por cualquier lugar. _

_Cambio de formas_

_Purificación de cuerpo y almas._

Hubiera seguido leyendo, de no ser por el ruido de pasos en el pasillo. El joven de 13 años, se apresuró a esconder el libro bajo el colchón de paja y tumbarse en este. Al poco tiempo, alguien entro a su celda y le arrojo unas prendas de ropa.

-Cámbiate y dame esas…-Camus se dio vuelta y miro fijamente al hombre, al primero que veía luego de tanto tiempo encerrado. De no ser por su delgada contextura física, producida por su desnutrición, los pantalones y remera que llevaba le hubieran quedado chicos hacía tiempo. –Te eh dado una orden…-Con algo de recelo, Camus tomo las prendas y miro luego al hombre- no tengo todo el día loquito… quítate la ropa y ponte esa…-al ver que el menor no acataba la orden, levanto el fusta que tenía en su mano y le dejo caer con fuerza contra la mejilla del chico, para inmediatamente repetir la acción con el resto del cuerpo del menor- cuando se te da una orden, obedeces de inmediato… -cuando paro, con el _castigo_, le dio unos minutos de gracia al chico para que se desvistiera y se colocara la ropa "nueva". El menor, mantuvo su vista, todo el tiempo en el suelo, mientras se retiraba las prendas y se colocaba las otras. Realmente, esperaba que su primer contacto con un ser humano, igual que él, hubiera sido mucho más armonioso que el actual. Sentía la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, por lo cual se apresuró a terminar de una vez lo que se hallaba realizando.

-Aquí tiene la ropa…-dijo, al fin, sin levantar la mirada mientras le entregaba las prendas que había vestido antaño.

-Sabes…-el hombre uso la punta de la fusta para hacer que Camus levantara el mentón…- no pareces a los loquitos de aquí… ¿Por qué te trajeron?

-No lo sé…-admitió el chico, ya había olvidado la razón de por qué había sido llevado a ese lugar. Su mente, había bloqueado el recuerdo de lo que podía hacer y _eso_ ahora dormía en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

-Si no estás loco…-el hombre le recorrió con la mirada, las prendas le quedaban algo grandes al muchacho- no deberías estar aquí… con los que están completamente locos… -El hombre se retiró, llevándose las antiguas prendas de Camus consigo. El chico tomo el libro, que escondió bajo su cama, y se sentó donde justo daba el haz de luz para poder leer.

-Tal vez, salga de aquí…-una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Para luego intentar deleitarse con la lectura, pero de atractiva la lectura no tenía nada. Antes le había mostrado la historia de los elfos, los magos, los hechiceros, las ninfas, las náyades, las sirenas, de las criaturas mágicas y de los cuatro seres de luz… Ahora, le mostraba que el mundo de afuera no era todo color de rosas. Ahora, le mostraba el lado oscuro del mundo… A los hechiceros y magos malvados, a los dragones de corazón negro, a las criaturas de la oscuridad. Le mostraba a todo aquello que le ponía la piel de gallina. A pesar que el cálido sol rosara su piel, sentía la habitación helada. También hablaba de los humanos y de la maldad que habitaba dentro de los corazones de algunos de estos…

Esa noche, a diferencia de las anteriores, tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

El hombre, que le había pegado con la fusta volvió. Pero esta vez, no traía dicho instrumento, sino que traía algo de comida. Mejor comida de la que le servían todo los días. Al principio con algo de recelo y después con notoria voracidad, Camus engullo los alimentos. Esa escena comenzó a repetirse, por lo cual Camus día a día comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor anímica y físicamente. El hombre le traía también distintas mudas de ropas, acorde a las necesidades físicas del chico. Cuando notaba, que dicha prenda ya no podía serle útil, le traía otra y esperaba pacientemente mientras Camus se desvestía y colocaba la nueva prenda antes de retirarse.

* * *

Un día, como todos los anteriores, Camus se hallaba revisando el libro. Desde que su benefactor, por así llamarle, había aparecido este no dejaba de mostrarle a las criaturas de la oscuridad. Algo en la mente de Camus, le decía que no debía de confiarse. El libro, quería decirle algo… Algo entre líneas, algo que debía de meditar profundamente. Comenzó a prestar atención a su benefactor, el libro le estaba advirtiendo de que algo malo había en este. Empezó a notar la forma en que este le miraba cuando se cambiaba las prendas, últimamente, más seguido de lo necesario. Las caricias accidentales a sus manos cuando le daba el plato de comida. Como le acariciaba los labios, con el pretexto de limpiarle algún resto de comida. Los roces "accidentales", que este hacia a sus rodillas y demás zonas del cuerpo. La duración de los abrazos afectuosos, que le daba antes de retirarse… La caricia en su espalda y los besos "accidentales" en su cuello cuando le abrazaba. Camus, comenzó a huir del contacto físico, que su benefactor entablaba con él… Pero había un problema, la celda era muy pequeña y su benefactor le doblaba en peso y fuerza.

-¿Por qué me evades…?-le pregunto, un día que le tenía aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo. – Al principio, pensé que era accidental. Después, que lo hacías a modo de juego… pero ahora, veo que lo haces por desprecio… ¿Acaso te eh hecho algún daño?-le pregunto mordaz, mientras le tomaba del mentón y hundía sus uñas en las mejillas de Camus- ¿Acaso no te eh traído comida y ropa? ¿Acaso no te eh dado mi compañía?-Camus sentía el cuerpo petrificado, mientras sus ojos se poblaban por el miedo- ¿acaso no deberías estar besándome los pies por lo que eh estado haciendo por ti? No te eh pedido nada a cambio…-le informo, mientras ejercía mayor presión sobre las mejillas y mentón de Camus.- No te lo eh pedido- le ratifico, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia.- así que… deja de evadirme o volverás a estar igual como hace un año… ¿Quieres volver a comer esa porquería de comida y estar en aislamiento total loquito?-por instinto, el chico de catorce años negó con la cabeza.- ¿No? Pues, entonces, deja de evadirme… porque volverás a esa vida de mierda que llevabas.-Soltó al niño y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta de hierro tras sí.

Camus miro sus manos, estas estaban cubiertas de una ligera escarcha.

-¿Esto lo hice yo?-su espalda se deslizo lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentado. Su mente estaba confundida. Por un lado, estaba lo que acababa de pasar. Por el otro, la escarcha que cubría sus manos. Algo le decía, que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

Su benefactor, por así llamarle, siguió yéndole a ver. Pero ahora… mostraba su verdadera cara, le llevaba comida… Pero a cambio de esta, Camus, debería tolerar ciertas cosas. Cosas que, su mente inocente, no sabía comprender en su totalidad. No entendía, que podía de resultar de interesante a ese hombre hacerle estar parado desnudo frente a él. Le traía frutas y demás alimentos propios para el verano, siempre y cuando se quitara la ropa y se quedara tranquilo. Camus solo lo hacía por miedo, tenía miedo a que le golpeara. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces, y realmente, no quería volver a pasar por esas golpizas. Durante varios días, marcas moradas y rojizas adornaron su piel. Camus, con solo mirarlas cuando estaba solo. Sabía que no podría negarse, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera defenderle de las golpizas.

* * *

Poco después de cumplir los 15, su benefactor, comenzó a realizar otro tipo de cosas. A pesar del frio, obligaba a Camus a dormir desnudo con él. El chico hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar, cuando ese hombre recorría su piel… Su único apoyo, provenía del libro, ya no le mostraba a los seres de oscuridad. Si no, que le mostraba las cosas hermosas que había en el mundo. Mundo que ya no conocería, por las noches, soñaba con esas bellezas ocultas… Estas, eran las únicas que le hacían compañía. Soñaba con las hadas, estas le curaban las heridas mientras le decían que pronto todo acabaría. También había un hada, que le decía que la única forma de liberarse… Era liberando _eso _que dormía en él. Todas las noches, Camus, preguntaba qué era _eso._ A lo que el hada siempre le decía que tendría que saberlo, porque era parte de él.

Un día, ese hombre, intento pasar todos los límites que Camus podía tolerar.

-NO…-El chico trataba de mantener al hombre lejos de su cuerpo desnudo- NO QUIERO…

-¡QUE DATE QUIETO MALDITO LOQUITO!-El hombre por todos los medios, intentaba doblegar al menor. Ya no se conformaba, con acariciar la piel del chico… Quería algo más de Camus y ese algo lo obtendría por las buenas o por las malas. El joven, puso las manos en el pecho del sujeto. Una descarga de aire frio escapo de las manos del menor, algo paso… El sujeto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras su tórax se congelaba en su totalidad. Camus, se quedó sorprendido al ver como la piel del hombre se tornaba de un color azul. El chico, se quitó el cadáver del hombre que había abusado de él y había intentado violarle. Comenzó a gritar, con desesperación, cuando noto la escarcha que cubría sus manos.

Algo malo había pasado cuando era niño, ese algo malo solo pasaba cuando sus manos se llenaban de escarcha. Alguien escucho sus gritos, pero para desgracia de Camus... Esa persona, conocía y era amigo al occiso.

_Sótanos, Asilo mental._

Los gritos de Camus realizaron un eco en los vacíos sótanos, el ardor en su espalda le hizo preguntarse si hubiera sido mejor haber cedido a lo que su "benefactor" le exigía. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, dejaron de azotar al menor.

-Te quedaras aquí loco maldito- dijo uno, mientras se acercaba con un cuenco lleno de sal.- procura no hacer otra estupidez…-le informo, mientras colocaba la sal en las heridas del chico que volvió a gritar. Cuando los hombres se retiraron, Camus noto un poco de escarcha rodeando la planta de sus pies.

El menor, quedo encadenado al muro… Cada tanto, cuando sus lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, las cadenas se llenaban de escarcha. Si por alguna razón, alguno de sus carceleros encontraba la escarcha. Una paliza caía sobre el joven, por lo cual este hacia hasta lo imposible para controlar sus emociones.

_Celda de Camus. Dos años después._

Al igual que los años anteriores, Camus solo se mantenía cuerdo o eso creía con la lectura de su libro. Sus dedos, acariciaban las hojas de textura suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Ese libro, lo era todo. Era su cordura y su fuerza para seguir viviendo. Soñaba, que escapaba de ese lugar, que iba a un bosque donde un hombre le cubría con su propia capa y le hacía sentir bienvenido. Que cuando eso pasaba, las hadas aparecían y volaban a su alrededor llamándole por su nombre…

-¿Qué tienes ahí loquito?-Alguien, uno de los guardias, le quito el libro de las manos. Camus había estado tan abstraído con su lectura que no había notado que alguien había entrado en su celda.- ¿de dónde sacaste esta porquería?-pregunto, mientras miraba al chico con desprecio y luego al libro- estas cosas, son basura… solo los magos deben tener estas porquerías…

-¡NO…-Vio como el hombre intentaba arrancar unas hojas al libro y se lanzó sobre este, estrellándole contra la pared del pasillo. Al mismo tiempo que la escarcha se formaba en sus manos.-… TOQUES MI LIBRO!

-¡SUELTAME LOCO!-El hombre empujo al chico contra la pared contraria del pasillo- eres un maldito loco…-saco el fuste y comenzó a golpear con este a Camus.- maldito loco, te enseñare a atacarme y a usar esa mierda de escarcha…

_Patio del asilo mental._

Camus estaba de rodillas, con las manos atadas en la espalda, recibiendo el golpe del látigo. Apretaba los dientes, mientras observaba como el libro ardía en una pequeña fogata. Lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos, mientras su espalda y parte de sus brazos eran lacerados por los repetidos golpes.

-¿Qué te parece loco? ¿Ahora entiendes que no eres nada aquí? –El hombre decía cada palabra, que era seguida por un azote- tú no tienes nada y no eres nada… solo… ¿Qué diablos le paso al látigo?-el hombre veía al látigo que se congelaba desde la zona donde hacia contacto con la piel del menor.

-¡SUELTALO!-Bramo uno de sus camaradas, cuando vio que la escarcha ya alcanzaba la mano del hombre y el suelo se llenaba de la misma alrededor del menor. Antes que el hombre pudiera soltar el látigo, su cuerpo se congelo en su totalidad. Lo mismo que todos aquellos que estuvieran alrededor de Camus. El joven, separo sus manos y la soga se quebró fácilmente. Ahora, solo era un montón de hielo. Todo a su alrededor era solo hielo, todo aquello que hubiera tocado el aire que se había enfriado se había transformado en hielo. Se había congelado en su totalidad.

_En otro lugar del mundo._

-Así que… ¿tú eres el viento?-el hombre sonrió con malicia y luego miro la tiara que reposaba sobre un busto de mármol sin rostro.- pobrecito, tienes la espalda herida…-hizo una mueca de pena, que pronto fue remplazada por una completamente despiadada- veamos, que imbécil está cerca para que te traiga ante mi…

_Patio del asilo mental._

-Lo hice yo…-Camus miro aterrado sus manos, al mismo tiempo que accidentalmente provocaba un nuevo descenso de la temperatura.- lo hice yo… yo mate a esta gente…-cerro los ojos y se agarró varios mechones de su larga cabellera azul.- yo lo hice…-a su mente, vino un recuerdo de su infancia… Estaba riendo, estaba jugando a la ronda con otros niños y de pronto la ronda se detuvo. Cuando miro, los otros niños estaban recubiertos de hielo y alguien gritaba de terror. –Yo lo hice, yo mate a esos niños… yo mate a estas personas…-miro sus manos con terror, creyéndolas culpables de sus desgracias- tengo… tengo…-comenzó a correr hacia una de las puertas. Luego de unas horas de tortuosa búsqueda, donde encontró gente congelada aquí y haya, logro salir del edificio congelado. Dejando un camino gélido a su paso.

_Bosque._

Lo único que supo hacer, fue esconderse en un bosque en el que pronto comenzó a reinar el invierno. Por alguna razón, cuando se asustaba, inmensos picos de hielo se formaban a su al redor. No sabe, exactamente, cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí escondido solo sabe que pasó hambre y miedo.

* * *

Una noche, en la que dormía a los pies de su árbol predilecto, escucho voces a las lejanías. Abrió los ojos y noto entre el blanco follaje la luz inconfundible de una antorcha. ¿Personas? El joven de 17 años, observo curioso las llamas avanzar… Podría ser, que fueran buenas personas.

-¡Ahí hay un muchacho!-escucho que gritaba un hombre, estaba cubierto por varios abrigos de pieles y demás ropa para el invierno. Camus, estaba tranquilo… la temperatura a su alrededor era "normal"- ¿Qué haces aquí chico? Es peligroso, estamos buscando a un monstruo…-Camus ladeo la cabeza, al escuchar esa última palabra. Ahí no habitaba ningún monstruo, era el único ser viviente en ese lugar.- ¿No tienes frio con esas ropas?

-No.-respondió sinceramente el chico- no tengo frio…-uno de los hombres se acercó a Camus y le miro atentamente- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí…?-pregunto el hombre, que llevaba una red en una de sus manos.

-No sé.

-¿Cuándo llegaste el invierno eterno ya estaba?

-No.-respondió el chico sinceramente, era la primera vez que hablaba con personas que le trataban bien.- llego conmigo… no sé por qué.-el hombre no tardo en golpearle en el estómago y tirarle la red encima.- ¿¡QUE HACE!?

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO…? ES SOLO UN MUCHACHO

-Miren su espalda tiene marcas de azote, es un esclavo y esta maldito… Él volvió este bosque invierno…-dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Camus- trae tu hacha, terminaremos con el perro y acabaremos con la rabia.

-¡ES UN CHICO!-Bramo uno de los hombres.

-No será el primero, que muere por un error-informo otro que se había unido al tiro de la red- si nos equivocamos, es una lástima… será un esclavo menos… Trae la maldita hacha…

_Claro en el bosque._

En ese claro, antiguamente había habido árboles. Las bases de estos, perduraron a pesar que el tronco hacía tiempo había sido talado. Cuando le quitaron la red, Camus intento escapar… Pero nuevamente sus manos fueron atadas en la espalda y su cabeza fue apoyada en la base de uno de los troncos.

-Lo lamento muchacho, pero nuestra gente muere de hambre por ausencia de los animales. Lo lamento chico…-decía el hombre, mientras levantaba el hacha. Camus cerró los ojos, creyendo que su martirio existencial al fin terminaría. El hacha jamás callo sobre su cuello, en su lugar escucho gritos de dolor de las personas que planeaban ejecutarle. Cuando quiso levantarse, alguien apoyo un pie en su espalda y le hizo permanecer en la misma posición. Sentía el taco en su columna y el resto de la suela en la base de su nuca.

-Si no fueras tan obvio, nos hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo encontrarte-le dijo una grave voz- al señor le encantara tenerte como presente…

-¿Quién eres?-logro preguntar Camus, mientras para sus adentros rogaba que las púas de hielo surgieran de la tierra helada y le ayudaran a afrontar ese momento.

-Alguien… que te hará sufrir…-escucho que le susurra cuando se inclinaba sobre él, haciendo más presión sobre la espalda del menor- si te portas mal…

_Habitación de los amantes. Aposentos de Saga. Palacio de Sonne. Reino de Alhena. Tiempo actual._

Camus miraba su reflejo en el espejo, la imagen le devolvía la vista de su espalda surcada por heridas recientes y antiguas cicatrices. No podía confiar en nadie, el príncipe Saga por más bueno que se mostrara seguramente le terminaría lastimando. Nadie era de fiar, los seres mágicos no existían… Él estaba maldito, como lo había dicho ese hombre esa noche en el bosque. Solo la desgracia le rodeaba, llevaba la desgracia a todos lados. Volvió a colocar la camisa sobre sus hombros y le abotono lentamente.

-Tarde o temprano, me harás daño… como todos los seres humanos que me eh cruzado… -Se alejó del espejo y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación. La vida le había enseñado a no confiar, a no soñar y a no sentir. Las dos primeras, eran medianamente fácil de cumplir, el problema radicaba con la tercera… No sentir, no podía evitar sentir cosas… Era lo que le volvía humano, pero si no sentía… No habría escarcha en sus manos- no habrá muerte a mi alrededor, si dejo de sentir emociones…

_Exterior de la ventana._

Sobre el tejado, que se hallaba sobre la ventana de la habitación, Kanon y Manzana habían escuchado las palabras que Camus se dirigió a sí mismo y lo que pensaba de Saga.

-Mi hermano, es incapaz de herir a aquellas personas que considera vulnerables y cree que debe proteger…-Manzana le miro, ahora ya no tenía el aspecto tierno y grácil que había mostrado durante el día. Ahora, podía llevar a Kanon sobre su lomo si así lo quería o despedazar al príncipe si así se le antojaba. – le lastimaron, más de lo esperado… Pero es claro que nos oculta algo…

_**-No ha contado todo su pasado. Hay muchos silencios en su historia.**_-escucho la voz de Milo dentro de su cabeza.- _**será mejor que volvamos… un inmenso lobo alado es fácil de notar, incluso en la oscuridad…**_

-Pudiste elegir otras dos metamorfosis…

_**-Estaba habituado a ver a esta especie cuando era pequeño, es la única que conozco bien… **_

-Volvamos…-ordeno Kanon, mientras comenzaban a moverse por el tejado sin hacer el menor ruido.

_Habitación de Kanon._

Kanon abrió la puerta del balcón e ingreso a su habitación. Al poco tiempo, le siguió un animal de la talla de un perro mediano, cola de zorro y alas blancas que salían al lado de sus hombros. El príncipe se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos a los que no les había dado mucho interés en el día.

Al poco tiempo, sintió el rose del hocico de Manzana y el suspirar cálido del animal contra su regazo. Bajo la mirada y observo como el _ser del agua _refregaba su hocico contra su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto entre divertido y confundido.

_**-Mimo.**_

-¿Qué?-tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

-_**Quiero que me rasques tras la oreja…-**_Vio como Manzana subía las patas delanteras a sus piernas y movía su esponjosa cola._**-Vamos… yo te lleve sobre mi lomo… Nunca te pido nada…**_

-¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de que te rasque tras la oreja?

_**-Me pica la oreja. ¿Quieres otra explicación?**_

* * *

A las pocas horas, Manzana dormía a los pies de la cama de Kanon. Sobre una manta que el príncipe había colocado para él. A Kanon, no le gustaba eso que Milo se hiciera pasar por su mascota. Pero el chico insistía, no toleraba estar encerrado. Necesitaba ser libre, como el agua que circula por los arroyos. Necesitaba espacio, como el agua que abunda en los inmensos océanos… Necesitaba sentirse y ser libre… circular libremente… A pesar que tuviera que hacerlo oculto, al igual que los ríos subterráneos. A pesar que no le gustara, Milo era su amigo… Y haría todo lo posible, para que este se sintiera cómodo con la libertad a medias. Trataría de llevarle al bosque del sabio, donde se supone que Milo estaría lejos de **ÉL**.

Al parecer, a ese viaje, tendría que agregar a Camus… Pero este, momentáneamente era peligroso…

_Continuara._


	4. Atrapados y sin salida

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Atrapados y sin salida._

-Aioria…-El dueño del circo y presentador se acercó al joven de cabellera castaña- el dueño del castillo, quiere una presentación especial… Quiere impresionar a sus invitados con el mejor "traga fuego" del circo.

-Yo no trago fuego…-informo el muchacho, mientras seguía acariciando el hocico del león.- ¿Iré yo solo?

-Si… te daré un porcentaje de lo que paga…-Informo el presentador, aunque desde la perspectiva de Aioria el dinero no era lo importante.

_Castillo._

-Me iré de caza con mi hermano…-Camus alzo la mirada del lugar de donde se hallaba sentado y miro a Saga- aunque cerrare con llave, te pido que no te salgas de la habitación.-Algo me dice que Ares te quiere de regreso. Observo como el menor asentía, mientras seguía sentado en el almohadón, a los pies de la cama de Saga.- ¿Sabes leer?-El muchacho asintió- puedes tomar mis libros, no me ofenderé si le hechas una ojeada… -Por un momento hubo un leve brillo en los ojos de Camus, pero más de eso no paso.

* * *

Camus, pasó buena parte de la tarde leyendo de la muy abastecida biblioteca personal del príncipe que ahora se había vuelto su amo (A pesar que Saga no le veía como un esclavo, sino como un protegido). Estaba inmerso en la lectura, cuando sintió que alguien rascaba la puerta del balcón. Se dio vuelta y se halló con la extraña mascota del otro príncipe. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, con paso dudoso, vio que la peluda cola se movía de lado a lado. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y observo atentamente al animal que parecía hacerle ojitos de cachorro esperando a que se le abra. En eso noto lo que el perro tenia sujetando en el hocico. Abrió la puerta y cuando extendió la mano el perro retrocedió, alzando las ancas traseras y moviendo el rabo a modo juguetón. Camus entendió enseguida, que el perro no le daría el objeto que había tenido la intención de recuperar. No se lo daría, a menos que jugara con él. Noto las alas de un intenso blanco, por lo cual proceso la posibilidad de que el animal saliera volando del balcón.

Le intento atrapar, pero este término metiéndose en la habitación. Por lo cual, el chico se apresuró a entrar y a cerrar la puerta. Al voltear se encontró, que el "perro", se había acostado patas para arriba y refregaba su espalda en la muy trabajada alfombra. Aun sosteniendo el objeto en su hocico. Camus se acercó y le quito el libro al animal. Que solo se dignó a dedicarle una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Tu dueño… ah de enojarse, cuando note que te robaste un libro…-Camus observo al animal, que se hallaba mucho mejor que él (en todo sentido de la palabra)- como me gustaría ser tú… en lo único que tienes que preocuparte es en comer, dormir y recibir caricias.- Eso dolió, pensó Milo con pena, yo no soy un perrito… La pena de Milo se exteriorizo con un par de ojitos de cachorro y las orejas caídas por la tristeza. Camus acarició la cabeza de Milo, para luego sentarse junto al animal y echarle una mirada al libro.- Pero… si este… es… Mi libro…-Murmuro Camus, al notar los cuatro símbolos en una de las hojas y el restante contenido.- No puede ser… creí que había sido destruido. -Ese es mi libro, quiso corregir Milo, mejor no le corrijo.

Camus siguió atrapado por la lectura. Encontró, luego de revisar atentamente el libro, que este no era de él… SU libro había sido destruido, pero ahí tenia uno igual… Por cortesía de ese extraño animal que ahora usaba su muslo de almohada.

Se había subido a la cama de Saga y ahí había comenzado a leer. No tardó en ser seguido por Manzana. Quien cada tanto se había lamido las patas, pero actualmente dormitaba gracias a las caricias proporcionadas en sus orejas. Cuando creyó que el animal dormía, dejo de rascarle la oreja.

**-Oye... no dejes de rascarme ahí...**

Camus miro algo preocupado al animal, dado que la voz había sonado en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a rascar tras la oreja de animal.

-Debo estar alucinando...

**-Hay sí... que rico... me encanta-**Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de par en par, mientras la pata de Manzana se movía a gran velocidad debido al mimo que recibía tras la oreja.

-que... que... que...-Camus se alejó del animal, por la brusquedad cayendo al suelo, que le miraba ladeando la cabeza desde la cama. ¿Esa cosa me hablo?

**-¿Qué?... Es mucha molestia ser más elocuente...**

-Ha... Ha... Hablas...

**-Claro que hablo, soy un ser mágico.**-Informo el animal, mientras se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a acercarse a Camus.

-¿La magia existe?

**-La magia existe...** -Tú también eres mágico...**\- Y a tú, siguientes, preguntas: no estás loco… Kanon sabe que hablo y Saga no. Y cuando dejes de mirarme con terror, te explicare de donde saque el libro.**

-¿Por qué me hablas?-El perro ladeo la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gruñido. – ¿Te enojaste?

**-Camus, al igual que yo…-**el animal comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del chico**.- eres especial, no estás loco… Todo lo que viviste, fue por causa de los seres negros… **

-¿Soy mágico?-Pregunto Camus, tratando de creer lo que había oído.

**-No precisamente mágico, pero estamos dentro de la misma categoría... si lo englobas.**

-¿Cómo te llamas?

**-Una persona de confianza, me puso como nombre clave Manzana.-**Informo el animal, que se había echado de lado en la cama y le dedicaba una sonrisa bobalicona de perro. - **mi nombre es otro, pero te pediré que me llames "manzana" también.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Te hago compañía.**-El rabo del animal se comenzó a mover- **no me gusta estar solo.**

-¿Siempre hablas así?

**-Ah veces, no siempre… **-el animal soltó un bostezo- **¿tú te quedas en la habitación secreta?**

-¿Sabes de ella?

**-Debo de ser la quien mejor conoce el castillo. NI te imaginas las cosas que veo u oigo.**

-No conoces mi cuarto…

-**Tal vez no, tal vez si… Si quieres que te deje el libro, tienes que esconderle.**

-¿Por qué?

**-Por qué Saga y tú pueden tener grandes problemas si ese libro cae en manos equivocadas.**-Camus miro atentamente el libro, lo tomo y paso sus manos por la cubierta.

-Cuando estuve encerrado uno igual a este, me mantuvo cuerdo…

**-Pues escóndelo bien… Por qué es el único que tengo.**

-Ven vamos a la habitación.-informo Camus, quien ya se había aprendido a como abrir la puerta secreta que daba acceso a las escaleras.

En el camino a la habitación, Milo presto atención al hecho que no había ningún hechizo escrito para proteger a Camus. Su ida al cuarto de Camus, era solamente para analizar si Camus estaba desprotegido (cosa que era segura) y a qué grado.

_Cuarto de los amantes (habitación de Camus)_

-¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber de ti?

**-Si prometes no alterarte… puede que haya otra cosa.**

-Tratare de no hacerlo.- Observo que Manzana no decía nada ni se movía, el único movimiento que había era de la nariz del animal- ¿sucede algo?

-**Nada…**-bueno no le hará nada que se lo diga.-** solo te diré, que cambies la funda de la almohada. **–Camus le miro un tanto desconcertado-** Huele a baba.**-el sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Camus.

-Lo hare, no tengas la menor duda…-informo, mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho y bajaba la mirada. Sintió un suave resplandor cuando alzo la mirada, en donde antes había estado manzana. Solo había un chico que estaba de rodillas.- eres…

-Una persona, al igual que tú.-Informo Milo, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que la suave túnica emitiera una leve caricia sobre su piel- Yo, soy el ser de luz del agua.

-¿Qué?-Camus retrocedió un paso, Milo alzo una mano y una esfera de agua se formó sobre ella.- como…

-¿Creías que eras el único?-pregunto amablemente el de ojos turquesas- Yo puedo tomar el agua que se encuentra en todo el ambiente… En este cuarto hay humedad, de alguna forma, y por eso puedo formar esta esfera…

-Pensé…

-No estás loco y tampoco eres el único. Pero debes tener cuidado con tus poderes, ÉL, nos puede rastrear cuando le usamos.

-Pero… tú estás usando tus ¿poderes?-La esfera se desarmo, volviendo el agua a formar parte de la humedad natural del ambiente.

-Correcto, nosotros somos especiales… Se dice que nacimos de una estrella… Que nuestras almas, son estrellas que han descendido a la tierra y tomaron forma humana.

-Eso… lo leí… en mi libro.

-El collar en mi cuello-toco el dije que formaba parte del collar- me lo hizo Kanon, evita que me rastreen, puedo usar mis poderes sin que nadie que posea habilidades mágicas pueda localizarme…

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Cuatro…

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No sé, eso lo quiero averiguar…

_Castillo de Mariscal. Cerca del circo._

Ya se había ocultado el sol y ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Le llamo la atención el no ver a su hermano y tampoco a Shura. De seguro andaban por el pueblo con algún otro artista, solo hubiera deseado que le avisaran que se habían ido.

* * *

A los nobles, les resultaba muy llamativo su espectáculo con fuego. Las mujeres sonreían disimuladamente y los hombres cada tanto aplaudían. Todo parecía ir con absoluta ligereza y creía que la noche terminaría pronto. Todo _**IBA**_ bien, hasta que el dueño del castillo abrió la boca y no precisamente para felicitarle.

-quiero que hagas fuego con tus propias manos.

-¿Disculpe?-Aioria le miro algo confundido, mientras apartaba un poco las varas que tenían fuego en sus extremos de él.- eso es imposible señor…

-Te pagare con un cofre lleno de oro, si haces fuego con tus propias manos.

-Me temo que solo podría hacer lo que se me pide, si se me dan los materiales para prender fuego.

-¿Y si te damos un motivo?-pregunto una segunda voz, el joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con un hombre vistiendo una especie de armadura. Su escolta se hizo presente trayendo a Shura y a Aioros sujetos firmemente y amordazados.- Has fuego con tus manos…

-No puedo hacer eso…-repitió el chico, mientras las varas caían de sus manos, debido a que su concentración no estaban en ellas. El jefe tomo a Aioros de los cabellos e hizo que llevara su cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando expuesto su cuello, en donde coloco un cuchillo.

-Si no lo haces, matare a tu hermano…-Aioros le dedico una mirada gritaba su absoluto terror.- has fuego con tus manos…

-No puedo…-Aioria, sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos- no puedo…-Aioros le decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera, lo mismo se aplicaba para los ojos de Shura.

-Está bien… es una pena manchar el mármol con su sangre. Pero otra opción no nos dejas…-informo el hombre, mientras acercaba la hoja del cuchillo a la garganta de Aioros. Este solo cerró los ojos, esperando sentir a su sangre saltar de su cuello.

-¡NO!-Lo que sintió, fue al calor y luego el grito de dolor del sujeto que le tenía aprisionado. Cuando abrió los ojos, el lugar no era para nada el que había visto a primera vista. El fuego de las antorchas, candelabros y las velas de la mesa se había aumentado de forma desmesurada. Los nobles, que se habían sentado en la gran mesa, habían sido afectados por el fuego y ahora ardían en llamas. No era solo ellos los que ardían, solamente, también lo hacia el resto de la estancia.

-¡ATRAPEN AL MUCHACHO!-grito uno de los hombres, que había traído a Shura y Aioros. Cuando quisieron ir por Aioria, el fuego rodeo al chico y se expandió de golpe reduciéndole a cenizas. Shura se había logrado soltar de los amarres y observo como Aioria caía inconsciente al suelo. Se apresuró a ir por el joven y luego volvió para tomar a Aioros.

_Bosque lindero al circo. Dos horas después. _

Mientras Shura iba por las pertenencias de los tres, Aioros apoyaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente del inconsciente Aioria. El chico, nunca antes había "expresado" de esa forma el poder que se escondía en su corazón.

-Conseguí tres caballos y el dinero que teníamos escondido…-informo Shura, que apareció con las monturas en una de estas había atado un costal con ropa de los tres. Aioros observo, que también había traído sus espadas y el arco- tenemos que irnos… el poder que empleo tu hermano… De seguro delato nuestra ubicación…

-Ya lo habíamos hecho, por eso nos encontraron-informo Aioros, mientras se acercaba a Shura y le tendía a su hermano- dámelo…-dijo cuándo subió a la montura- tenemos que irnos YA.

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías, "Mundo Final"._

El temible hechicero soltó una amarga risa, al ver el resultado de la perdí del autocontrol del ser de luz. Observaba divertido la esfera, mientras en una mano mecía una copa de un agrio vino. Que a sus papilas le era del más exquisito sabor.

-Perdiste el control…-comento divertido- ahora sé quién eres Aioria… y también sé que no controlas tus poderes cuando se muestran al máximo.-bebió un sorbo de su copa- necesito a otros colaboradores, estos idiotas ambiciosos no sirven de nada… Tengo que buscar personas, que lo hagan por lealtad… y creo saber en qué lugar encontrare personas leales. En que palacio, buscar personas que sepan lo que es lealtad.

_Palacios de Elísea, Costas de la soledad._

-REY HADES…-Los siete generales, miraban aterrados al rey que en ese momento era víctima de un conjuro del peligroso hechicero.

-No es necesario, que les explique por qué les hice aparecer aquí… ¿No?-pregunto con una lúgubre sonrisa- de seguro quieren que deje libre a su rey…-Los generales apretaron los dientes- como tampoco desean… que lastime a su reina y a la niña…-Miro con burla a la reina que abrazaba a su hija, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo- estoy buscando a unas personas… y necesito que me ayuden… me las traen y dejo libre a su rey…

-¡Hades jamás sedería a ese chantaje!-bramo la reina, mientras cubría a su hija con su propio cuerpo.- preferiría morir, antes que hacer lo que deseas…

-Perséfone…-el hechicero sonrió con burla. Mientras, por medio de su magia, mantenía quieto a los generales.- ¿Cómo crees que tomaría, Hades, tu muerte y la de la pequeña Macaria?-pregunto burlón- el solo esta presa de un profundo sueño. De nada me sirve matar su cuerpo, si es mucho más placentero matar su alma…

-¡MALDITO!-bramo un general de cabellos rubios cortos.

-Por ser el primero en hablar…-El hechicero le miro con burla- serás el primero en actuar… -El sujeto desapareció de donde estaba, parado junto al rey que se hallaba sobre la suave hierba, y apareció junto a la reina. A quien tomo descaradamente de la cintura y atrajo hacia su cuerpo.- quiero que busques a esas personas o encerrare a la bebe en un calabozo dejándola a su suerte.-todos, incluso la indefensa reina, sintieron la sangre arder.- mientras su reina, me hace compañía…-concluyo esas palabras, pasando su lengua por el cuello de la mujer, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.- Todos, los siete, pónganse de rodillas…-ordeno. Apretando los dientes, cerrando con fuerza los puños, maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza y con miradas llenas de rabia. Los siete generales se pusieron de rodillas- así es, muy bien… sean buenos perros…

-Les ordeno que no le escuchen…-ordeno la reina, pero ninguno de los siete le hizo caso- levántense… no hagan lo que él desea…

-Lo siento… su alteza- su única general mujer le miro con pena en sus ojos- pero le estaríamos fallando a nuestro rey si permitimos que algo le pase a usted o a su hija…

-Violette… No.-la reina les miro atentamente, mientras una de las manos del hechicero se cerraba en su cuello- me matara de todas formas…

-No lo hare, soy una persona de palabra.-informo el hechicero con un tono sereno- ustedes, me sirven y nada les pasara a sus reyes… y princesita-comento, dedicándole una tierna mirada a la bebe que se hallaba en brazos de su madre.-usted gentil dama…-regreso su mirada a la reina- espéreme en mi palacio…-la reina desapareció dentro de una brecha de luz que le absorbió- en cuanto a ustedes.-comenzó a acercarse al rey, quien comenzó a ser atrapado por unas raíces que salían de la tierra- les iré informando sobre lo que quiero que hagan… Y les aviso, que leo todas sus emociones y sé que piensan en este momento. El dormirá…-miro al rey, que ahora estaba atrapado por las raíces que cubrían su cuerpo- mi magia es muy poderosa, así que no traten de liberarle. SI lo hacen, las raíces le romperán todos los huesos.

-Maldito infeliz…-gruño uno de los generales de cabellera plata.- eres un maldito…

-gracias por los dos halagos.-el hechicero sonrió con burla.- tampoco le afectara estar a la intemperie, es un bonito jardín, todo a su alrededor se ha detenido.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?-pregunto el general de ojos rojizos.

-Ya les eh dicho, quiero que busquen a unas personas.-sonrio con malicia- Cuanto más pronto les hallen, más pronto les devolveré a sus reyes…

_Continuara._

Nota:

El Minos de esta historia, tendrá el carácter del Minos de la serie clásica. No me conviene que sea el Minos sádico de TLC.


	5. La isla de los prisioneros

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_La isla de los prisioneros._

Tenían que atravesar el inmenso lago, para Shaka más que lago… ese lugar parecía un mar en miniatura. Estaba con Mu, mirando el inmenso espejo de agua preguntándose cuanto más tardaría en volver su otro amigo.

-¿Shaka?-la voz del peli lila le saco de sus pensamientos.- ¿está todo bien?

-Sí… solo pensaba.-informo el rubio, mientras acomodaba el capuchón que cubría su cabeza y rostro- ¿Cómo terminamos aquí? Toda nuestra vida… la vida que teníamos en el Sur… todo lo hemos perdido…

-Shaka-el peli lila abrazo a su amigo- no fue tu culpa, no es tu culpa… Nada de lo que pasa.

-Chicos-Los dos jóvenes se separaron, mientras el moreno se acercaba- pude vender los tres caballos y conseguir un bote para atravesar el lago.

-¿Quedo algo de dinero?-pregunto Mu, tenían una reserva de dinero en la alforja de Shaka. Pero esa reserva tarde o temprano se acabaría.

-Lo suficiente como para comprar otros tres caballos, pero me temo que no serán tres pura sangre del Sur.-informo el joven, tratando de sonar lo más jovial posible- pero serán caballos a fin de cuentas…

-Lo has dicho, caballos a fin de cuentas-comento Shaka. Quien, para sus adentros, lamentaba la pérdida de su caballo.

_Orillas del lago._

Mu y Shaka colocaron los bolsos de viaje en el bote, mientras Aldebarán se acomodaba en donde estaban los remos. Los chicos terminaron de acomodar las cosas y tomaron los dos restantes remos.

-Chicos, no es necesario-soltó el alegre moreno, mientras comenzaba a remar y se alejaban de la orilla- descansen un poco… Se nota a miles de yardas que no han dormido.-los dos jóvenes miraron al grandote- por favor, chicos, saben que no me cansare…-Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, ante la sonriente mirada del moreno dejaron los remos.-Shaka… duerme un poco, no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo.

Shaka se acostó en el suelo de la pequeña barcaza, recargando su cabeza en las alforjas. Recordando su origen, el país del que provenían. Las interminables tierras fértiles, siempre bañadas por el sol o por los rayos plata de la luna. No importa que astro reinara, las tierras siempre eran hermosas. Hasta que las huestes de ÉL llegaron y arrasaron con todo…

Mu le toco el hombro a Aldebarán, quien se dio vuelta y observo lo que le indicaba el antaño señor de esas cálidas tierras al sur. Una mueca de tristeza se formó en su rostro, ya recordaba, cuál era la razón por la que el rubio no solía dormir… Los recuerdos, atormentaban a su mente apenas cerraba los ojos.

-Si llegamos con el mago de los bosques, puede que podamos rescatar Hamal.-informo Aldebarán en un tono bajo.- Puede que logremos recuperar el lugar que perdimos… la vida que perdimos.

-No creo, que eso sea posible-Mu le miro con pena- Hamal, ya no existe… Él y los suyos, lo destruyeron todo.

-¿Entonces por qué le mientes?-Aldebarán miro a Mu, mientras susurraba esas palabras.

-Para que tenga fe…-murmuro Mu- dado que yo ya no la tengo…-el moreno miro con pena al muchacho y siguió remando. Llegando el atardecer, aún no habían alcanzado ni la mitad del lago. Ahora era Mu y Aldebarán quienes remaban, mientras Shaka seguía en sus "sueños". Ninguno de los dos hechiceros quería hacer algún comentario.

-Amenos que toquemos puerto en algún lado-comenzó Aldebarán.- no sé qué haremos para descansar un rato…

-Se supone que hay una isla-informo Mu, mientras seguía remando- esperemos llegar a ese lugar, antes que se me cansen los brazos…-comento, mientras seguía remando.

_Isla, ya entrado el amanecer, varias horas después._

Mu dormía profundamente, junto a Shaka, con la cabeza apoyada en otra de las alforjas. Aldebarán sonrió, mientras observaba a ambos chicos dormir. Se bajó del bote, mojándose parcialmente con el agua que chocaba en la orilla. Comenzó a arrastrar el bote fuera del agua, provocando que ambos jóvenes despertaran.

-Al…-Shaka se refregó un ojo- porque no me despertaste, no era necesario… Que lo hicieras tu solo.

-Les dije que no era necesario.-informo el moreno- bajen… vamos a comer un poco.-Los chicos asintieron, mientras bajaban.

-Ya no eres un guardia…-le recordó Mu, mientras tomaba una de las alforjas- deja de cuidarnos…

-Mu-El joven le miro- les cuido porque quiero, no porque sea una obligación. Además, ambos están muy cansados. ¿Shaka?-observo al menor del grupo.- ¿Estas bien?

-No estamos solos…-informo el joven rubio, mientras se colocaba el capuchón- hay algo más en la isla…

-¿Algo como que?-pregunto Mu, algo preocupado.

-Vengan…-el chico comenzó a correr por la arena, siendo seguido prontamente por sus amigos. Los otros dejaron la barcaza, lejos del agua, y comenzaron a correr tras Shaka.

_Bosque, Isla._

-¿Sera este el bosque del sabio?-pregunto Mu, mientras corrían tras Shaka.

-Eso espero…-murmuro el grandote, quien deseaba que hubieran llegado al bosque del sabio. Shaka había dejado de correr y ellos llegaron a su lado. Miraron el camino que ahora era surcado por el agua. Un pequeño arroyo, dividía la tierra- ¿Shaka?

-Algo paso aquí… tenemos que seguir…-informo, mientras atravesaba el pequeño arroyo.

-Shaka, dejamos nuestras cosas…

-Nadie las tomara.-informo el rubio, mientras llegaba a las orillas del margen opuesto.- vengan… alguien necesita nuestra ayuda.-comento, los otros dos no tardaron a cruzar el camino.

_Arrecifes de la Isla. Tres horas después._

Llegaron a una zona de la isla donde todo era piedras y cuevas labradas por el lago. Shaka a cada vez se convencía que se hallaban en un pequeño mar. Comenzaron a descender por las piedras, con cuidado de no caerse.

-Shaka… llevamos caminando horas…-informo Mu, quien trataba de sentir lo mismo que sentía su amigo. No importara cuanto lo intentara, no era capaz de sentirlo.

-Shaka, paremos un poco… Mu ya está cansado-informo Aldebarán, con una sonrisa.

-Falta poco…-informo el rubio, a quien ahora se le había caído el capuchón de la capa- ya casi llegamos…-comento mientras se detenía a la orilla de un arrecife- chicos… -los dos jóvenes se acercaron.- aquí esta…

Aldebarán y Mu se quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían. Un hombre, de aproximadamente 20 años, estaba encadenado entre dos pilares. Observaron que el agua se filtraba y poco a poco iba inundando la fosa en la que se hallaba. Los tres jóvenes sabían muy bien que pasaría cuando la fosa de agua se llenara. Mu salto desde donde estaban y cayó sobre el agua que ya se comenzaba a juntar. Pronto le siguieron Aldebarán y Shaka. El hombre levanto el rostro, dejando a la vista su rostro de delicados trazos y mirada esmeralda.

-Espera… Mu, puede ser un criminal-le atajo el brazo Aldebarán.

-Una persona… es criminal dependiendo de los conceptos de quien le acuse…-informo el encadenado.- Tranquilo, Ikki, sus almas dicen que son buenos chicos…-comento, mientras alzaba la mirada. Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia el mismo lugar y retrocedieron ligeramente asustados. Un imponente fénix esperaba posado sobre una piedra. Mu no tardo en notar que también se hallaba con una pata encadenada.

-¿Quién les encadeno?

-Youma…-informo el peli verde.

-¿El hechicero negro?-Aldebarán miro alarmado al hombre.- pero…

-Mi nombre es Shun, soy el guardián del bosque que hay en esta Isla… Él-alzo la mirada hacia el ave de fuego- es mi hermano Ikki, Youma le transformo, es el guardián del volcán.

-Como rompemos las cadenas…-Shaka les toco y sintió una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo.- tenemos que soltarte, puedes ahogarte…

-Ikki lo ha estado evitando-informo el de ojos esmeralda- miro atentamente a los jóvenes, quienes podían apreciar lo que antes había sido un magnifico ropaje cubriendo al hombre, y les dedico una tenue sonrisa- sigan su camino, no se distraigan…

-No podemos dejarles en este estado.-Mu, le dedico una mirada firme al joven de ojos verde y luego miro a la inmensa ave.- les ayudaremos… dígannos como les liberamos…

-Solo hay una solución…-informo el joven encadenado.- tienen que ir al volcán…

-¿Al volcán?-Aldebarán miro preocupado al joven, algo le decía que mencionaría a ese lugar.

-…y traer el martillo y el cincel dorado. –concluyo el chico.

-déjame adivinar…-Mu miro al ave.- de seguro al varios hechizos o algo así… ¿No?-el ave negó con la cabeza.

-Con él, era más que suficiente.-informo el joven encadenado.- solo hay un detalle, necesitan de un hechicero que este adiestrado en las artes mágicas de la forja.

-Yo se…-informo Mu.

-Vengan… no tenemos mucho tiempo, antes que se llene la fosa-informo Shaka, mientras tironeaba ligeramente de la prenda de Mu.

-¿Estarán bien?-pregunto Aldebarán, mientras miraba al encadenado y luego al ave.

-Llevamos varias lunas así…-informo serenamente el de ojos verdes.

_Volcán, ya comenzando el atardecer._

-Cuanto más subimos…-Mu se limpió el sudor de su frente.- más me pregunto por qué diablos les encadeno el ÉL.

-Hay un dicho que dice… El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo-Informo Aldebarán- algo debería de estar buscando…

-Para que convirtiera a uno en Fénix y al otro le encadenara, debía de estar buscando algo importante…-comento Shaka.- estamos cerca, siento su poder…

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto Aldebarán, mientras llevaba su mano al hacha de guerra.

-Síganme…-ordeno Shaka.- es por aquí…-se acercó a una zona de piedras caídas, al retirar una todas las demás cayeron dejando paso a una entrada secreta.

_Pozo._

Shun alzo la mirada y observo a su hermano mayor. Ikki alzo vuelo solo los metros que le permitía la cadena. Un poco de fuego salió de su boca y provoco que todo el agua hirviera en cuestión de segundos, solo un par de segundos más todo se evaporo.

_**-Si esto sigue así, te terminaras asfixiando por el calor.**_

-Lo se… ya te eh dicho, que no es necesario… Él lo dijo, el momento en que tu fuego se apague… se apagara tu vida.-alzo la mirada y observo al cielo teñirse de gris- lloverá nuevamente. La anterior vez, casi mueres…

_**-Yo no tengo fe en ellos, pero tú si… Tú nunca te confundes, en quienes tienes fe… Es por que están en el camino correcto.**_

_Interior del volcán. _

Mu iba recargado en el hombro de Shaka, el calor le sofocaba y el azufre le mareaba. Siguieron caminando, con Aldebarán atrás de ellos, y llegaron a una recamara donde el magma predominaba.

-Aquí…-informo Shaka, mientras con cuidado sentaba a Mu en el suelo.- es aquí…

-¿Dónde están?-Aldebarán rogaba a todos los dioses, que su amigo no dijera lo que pensaba.

-Están, en la lava.-El moreno dejo libre un suspiro- Mu, tú tienes que sacarlo.

-¿Qué?-El peli lila le miro preocupado- ¿te volviste loco como una cabra?

-No, Mu… la tierra me lo dice.-el chico le miró fijamente, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- la lava, solo es piedra fundida… la piedra, es tierra… Ellas me lo están diciendo, tienes que meter tus manos en la lava y tomar las herramientas.

-Shaka… yo… no puedo- porque no creo, quiere agregar.

-Nosotros, si creemos en ti-Aldebarán observa a su amigo.- puedes hacerlo…

-Mu. Creo en ti.-tomo a su amigo del mentón y le dedico una profunda mirada azul- Como creí en ti, y en Alde, cuando evitaron que ellos me llevaran ante el ÉL. Hazlo, sus vidas están en peligro… retoma la valentía que tuviste esa noche… -tomo las manos de Mu entre las suyas y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la lava- tu eres fuego, eres un hechicero capaz de forjar… los objetos más grandiosos del mundo… puedes hacerlo-le susurraba, mientras llevaba las manos de su amigo hacia la lava.-Mu, mira mis ojos, olvídate de la lava y mírame a los ojos…-el chico, así lo hizo mientras introducía sus manos en la ardiente sustancia. Por alguna razón, solo sentía el calor, pero no sentía que le quemara. Sus manos hicieron contacto con algo sólido, eran los mangos de ambos instrumentos. Cerró sus puños alrededor de ambas piezas y lentamente las fue retirando del magma. Llevo sus ojos hacia sus manos y vio los dos instrumentos.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarles…-informo Aldebarán, mientras ayudaba a Mu a pararse- antes que comience a llover y perdamos el camino.

_Pozo. Dos horas después._

El agua ya alcanzaba la altura de los hombros de Shun, quien se mantenía sereno, y seguía aumentando con el paso del tiempo. Ikki trataba de mantener su plumaje de fuego ardiente, tratando de ocultar parcialmente su cuerpo entre unas rocas. Mientras por dentro se debatía entre si intentar o no en salvar a Shun. Lo había intentado, había mantenido el agua al margen por un tiempo… pero fue inevitable evitar que el volumen del agua subiera velozmente. El agua no solo aumentaba, por causa de las gotas de lluvia, sino por las cascadas que se formaban en las laderas.

-_**Shun…**_

-Ikki, no…-el joven mantenía su cabeza fuera del agua- no lo hagas, si el fuego de tu plumaje se apaga… morirás…

_**-Esos chicos, no lo lograran…-**_el ave comenzó a abandonar su refugio- _**te sacare… de alguna forma…-**_informo, mientras sus plumas eran apagadas por causa de las heladas gotas de lluvia.

-ikki… morirás.-el joven ya era rodeado por el agua, que pronto taparía su rostro. Escucho como algo caía al agua, pero no pudo verlo. Lo que si vio, fue al chico rubio y al moreno quienes hicieron retroceder al ave. El plumaje de fuego de Ikki, se apagaba con rapidez, las gotas de lluvia habían hecho rápidamente su labor.

-Sus plumas…-Shaka miro preocupado las pocas plumas que aún eran fuego. Se quitó la capa y con ella cubrió al ave... Había entendido muy bien, que pasaría cuando la última pluma se apagara. En eso noto, al mirar, que el joven de cabello verde ya estaba bajo al agua.-SE ESTA AHOGANDO…-en eso noto un destello dorado y un segundo. Mu salió a la superficie al igual que el joven de cabellera verde, en realidad este último era sujeto por Mu. –Alde… busca alguna forma de prender fuego… no podemos dejar que sus plumas se extingan…-observo que Mu sacaba al chico del agua.- tengo que…-salvarte, apoyo sus manos sobre el ave cuyo fuego se seguía extinguiendo a pesar de estar cubierto por la capa. Cerró los ojos, llamando a la naturaleza y su poder sanador. Nunca antes lo había intentado con un animal.

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías._

El hechicero negro observo la esfera, mientras notaba como la imagen se formaba en su interior. Sobre el pedestal cercano, estaba la corona de un oro oscuro adornada con una esmeralda brillante. La tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y sonrió con burla.

-El viento, la tierra y el fuego-sonrió con malicia.- tres de cuatro, en solo tres días… Supongo, que enviare a otro general de Hades. –Coloco la corona en su anterior lugar y miro las que había fabricado para los _seres de fuego y aire_.- pronto, reposaran en las sienes correctas… Solo se debe esperar un poco más.

_Pozo. Tres horas después. _

-Logro evitar que su fuego se apagara…-Informo Shun, mientras observaba al inconsciente Shaka. – No debió haberlo hecho, mi poder era más que suficiente…-informo, mientras dejaba caer un par de gotas sobre el rostro de Shaka, con el único fin de despertarle.

-Es un chico, es impulsivo…-comento el hombre de cabellera azul, mientras estiraba sus músculos- nunca creí que fuera a extrañar tanto ser un hombre…

-Sospecho, que nunca más te transformaras en Fénix.-comento jovial el de ojos verdes.

-Eso nunca pasara, yo soy libre…-Informo el hombre, mientras observaba la cadena que Mu había roto con el martillo y el cincel. – volare siempre…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes…?-Aldebarán les miro- dijeron que eran los guardianes… de estos lugares…

-La pregunta correcta-Shaka abrió los ojos y observo a Shun- es que guardan…

-Uno de los objetos…-Ikki miro el martillo y cincel que aun tenia Mu- es muy obvio…

-Los otros, los tengo en mi poder-informo Shun- Youma, les quería para sus propósitos…

-Que son todo lo contrario, para los que fueron creados.-concluyo Ikki.- si pudiste sacarles de la lava, eso quiere decir. Que eres el indicado.

-¿El indicado?-Mu le miro algo sorprendido y luego miro los instrumentos en su mano.

-Correcto, solo la persona indicada, puede sacar el martillo y el cincel dorado. El Sabio, no los fabrico para que cayeran en manos del enemigo.-el hombre de cabellera azul y ojos celeste le dedico una mirada helada- procura no perderles, grandes cosas pueden construirse o repararse con ellos.-Mu asintió apresuradamente.

-¿Eres _el ser de la tierra_?-pregunto amablemente Shun a Shaka. El rubio no pudo evitar que la preocupación se presentara en su rostro, mientras Aldebarán tomaba su hacha.- tranquilos… somos de los buenos.-informo Shun, con una alegre sonrisa- están yendo por el camino correcto, pero no deben seguirlo… Sin ayuda.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntaron los tres jóvenes al unísono, mientras Shun se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar.

-Síganme… tengo algo para ustedes dos… -informo mientras comenzaba con su grácil andar.

_Arboleda de cerezos._

-¡Qué hermoso lugar!-Exclamo Shaka, mientras observaba los cerezos en flor- muy hermoso realmente…

-Eh vivido 500 años en este lugar, y te aseguro, jamás me eh cansado de su belleza.-los tres jóvenes se quedaron helados al escuchar esas palabras. Shun no aparentaba más de 20 y tantos años.- No soy inmortal, pero tampoco envejezco… Al igual que mi hermano, soy un mago.

-¿Podías morir en esa fosa?

-Sí. Pero eso no importa ahora…-informo el joven, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un árbol- el hacha de Al-Nath, es una de las armas más poderosas creadas.-comenzó a relatar, mientras la rama del árbol se movía y se acercaba a ellos. – La escondí, hace 500 años, ya es hora que vuelva a ver la luz… -El extremo de la rama se partió solo y dejo a la vista lo que parecía ser una vara tallada. Shun se acercó a esta y la tomo, apenas sus delicadas manos entraron en contacto con la suave textura las dos filosas hojas del hacha se aparecieron.- si eres capaz de tomarla…-el chico se acercó a Aldebarán- si no te es pesada, quiere decir que Al-Nath, te acepta como su portador… Serás capaz de defender a los tuyos, con ella…-Aldebarán noto que el hacha, en manos de Shun, no parecía pesada… Pero decidió no confiarse. Cuando le tomo, no noto peso alguno, el hacha era absolutamente ligera.

-No pesa.

-Por que tus valores y tus deseos, para ti, no son una carga.-informo el chico con una ligera sonrisa.- Shaka… -le hizo un gesto que le siguiera, por precaución Mu y Aldebarán también lo hicieron. Escucharon un suave aleteo, el fénix apareció y se posó a unos metros de ellos. Sobre las piedras de una pequeña cascada.-Dime… notas algo distinto en las piedras de esta cascada.-Shaka se acercó al agua y le observo atentamente- míralas bien… -el joven comenzó a mirar atentamente el agua y luego las piedras. Se arrodillo a las orillas de la pequeña cascada y lentamente fue introduciendo su mano en el agua. Una piedra distinta, muy distinta, su mano se dirigió a esta sin observarle. La tomo y le saco del agua, cuando esta salió a la superficie y entro en contacto con el aire su apariencia rustica cambio inmediatamente. –esa piedra, es especial… Era lo que buscaba principalmente, esa vez.

-¿Para qué es?-pregunto Aldebarán, que miraba el brillante diamante o lo que fuera la joya.

-Negra, corran por sus vidas-Escucharon de pronto, cuando miraron Ikki estaba sentado en la piedra que antes había ocupado el ave de fuego- blanca, todo tranquilo- los jóvenes miraron la piedra en manos de Shaka, esta tenía un tenue brillo blanco.- rojo, ser de fuego. Azul, ser del agua. Brilla sin color, ser de viento. Verde, ser de tierra. Aunque claro, no brillara de verde. Llévala siempre en el cuello. Procura nunca separarte de ella.

-Ikki.-los jóvenes miraron al joven de cabellera verde- llévalos a las costas, al otro lado del lago. No deben demorarse.-el otro joven, soltó un bufido y se bajó de la piedra.

-Andando… quiero regresar a mi volcán, antes del mediodía.- de seguro dejaron sus cosas tiradas por ahí o al barco se lo llevo la marea.-una expresión de pánico se hizo presente en el rostro de los tres chicos- que bueno que puedo transformarme en ave…-comento mientras los jóvenes soltaban un suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias Shun.-Sakha se colgó la piedra al cuello, luego de atarla con un cordoncillo de cuero.

-Gracias-Aldebarán se colgó el hacha en la espalda.- la usare con prudencia.

-No es necesario decirlo-Shun le sonrió- lo sé, sé que la usaras con prudencia.

-Gracias… por todo.-murmuro Mu, antes de comenzar a ir tras sus amigos.

-Mu-el chico se dio vuelta y miro al hombre que aun bestia los restos de lo que antaño había sido la exquisita túnica de un mago. – si no tienes fe, en ti mismo, tenla en tus amigos… Por qué ellos, la tienen en ti.-el joven asintió y comenzó a caminar tras sus amigos que ya se alejaban.

_Cuatro horas después. _

Shun estaba sentado frente a la pequeña cascada, Ikki se estaba asegurando que los chicos llegaran a salvo al otro lado del lago. Por suerte, habían logrado recuperar sus cosas por cortesía del mago gruñón. Aunque se habían ido con la amenaza de terminar calcinados, si no remaban rápido. Shun cerró brevemente los ojos, sabía que estaba por pasar y no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pensé que no volverías nunca más…-abrió los ojos con calma y observo a la imagen detrás de él.- Youma. Qué pena, que me haya equivocado-informo el joven, que aún no se había cambiado la ropa.

-¿Dónde está el hacha de Al-Nath, la piedra de los elementos y las herramientas del destino?

-En manos de las personas correctas.-informo Shun, sin dejar su posición de loto o cambiar la postura de sus manos- Te dijimos, que esos elementos, no eran para ti.-comento en un tono tranquilo y sereno- El destino es quien elige, no tú.

-Como te atreves, mago de pacotilla, a dirigirte hacia mí con tanta imprudencia. Ya no vale la pena, que respires-informo, mientras levantaba su báculo…

El agua, de la cascada, se tiño de rojo y en la tierra comenzaron a crecer flores rojas.

_Lago._

El ave de fuego se detuvo de golpe, en el aire, los tres jóvenes dejaron de remar y le observaron. Un lastimero canto se produjo, para que luego el ave descendiera y se transformara en el mago.

-Apúrense a remar… -ordeno, mientras unas lágrimas solitarias caían de su rostro.- si vuelo, corremos el riesgo de que nos vean…

-¿Qué sucedió señor?-pregunto Shaka, quien ya podía ver la costa.

-Shun, ha muerto…-informo el mago- mi hermano acaba de ser asesinado, será mejor que se apuren a atravesar el lago-dijo el hombre, mientras se ponía de pie- entretendré al hechicero negro, remen lo más rápido que puedan y corran hasta que ya no sean capaces de correr. Procuren, que la muerte de mi hermano, no sea en vano.-el mago cambio de forma y se transformó de nuevo en el ave de fuego. Luego de un par de minutos, los tres chicos comenzaron a remar con insistencia.

-maldito…-murmuro Shaka, con lágrimas en los ojos. A todo y a quienes les tengo afecto, le destruye.

_Cercanías del palacio, Reino de Alhena_

-Señor.

-Estense preparados…-ordeno el hombre mientras acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza del wymber.- atacaremos, dentro de unas horas… Solo tienen un par de guardias, ya saben. Solo quiere al esclavo. A los príncipes y al rey, no lo tocan. Hasta incluso, es posible que le obtengamos sin necesidad de derramar sangre aliada…

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Notas:**_

_**Al Nath**_

_Es una estrella situada en la constelación de Tauro. Su nombre, escrito a veces como Al Nath y Alnath, proviene del árabe _النطح _an-naţħ y significa «el que da cornadas»_

_**Hamal**_

_Hamal (_حمال_) es un apelativo árabe que significa «carnero», utilizado en esta cultura para designar a la constelación completa. Debido a esta confusión entre estrella y constelación, se la puede encontrar referenciada como _راس حمل_, rās al-ħamal, «la cabeza del carnero»._


	6. Legendarios

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece._

_Perdonen la demora._

* * *

_Legendarios._

El sabio del bosque caminaba por los alrededores de una hermosa fuente, los peces multicolores le daban color al gris fondo de piedra. Con pena miro las hojas de cerezo que aparecieron en el aire y se depositaron en la cristalina agua, espantando momentáneamente a los peces. Cerró los ojos, el hechicero negro, se acababa de cobrar una (valiosa) vida aliada.

-¿Crees que sea un aviso para todos?-pregunto una sutil voz a sus espaldas.

-Sasha… No sé que responderte a esa pregunta.

-Se producirá un desbalance en la magia, matar un mago poderoso como Shun.-Un hombre se acerco al sabio- representa una pérdida de equilibrio.

-Por sobre todo.-El sabio se dio vuelta y miro a los aparecidos- representa una pérdida humana, Shun habrá sido un mago Dohko. Pero antes, era una persona.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Una pequeña esfera de luz se hizo presente, para luego transformarse en un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azul verdosos.

-Sísifo. -Dohko le miro atentamente.- Me parece que la presencia del guardián superior de la luz, no es pura coincidencia.- Tú no sales de los caminos de la luz, a menos que sea algo grave…

-El ser de fuego, es uno de los hijos de Regulus.

-Sísifo, mantén la calma.-Un hermoso león de melena dorada se hizo presente, a cada paso fue recubierto por un aura dorada y luego dejo paso a un hombre de finos rasgos.- Son mis nietos, y aun estoy tranquilo… sabiendo lo que Aioria hizo representa.

-Metiste la pata. Al yacer con una pitonisa. –Un ave de fuego se hizo presente, para luego dejar paso a un hombre de cabellera azul, ojos celestes y una cicatriz en la frente.- Aunque no soy nadie, para criticar tus elecciones.

-Gracias, por aclarar tu opinión. Ikki.-Informo el calmado Ilias.

-No se distraigan…-Se produjo un ruido en el agua y una mujer se hizo presente. Siendo formada primero por el agua y luego adquiriendo apariencia solida- Si alguno de los cuatro, cae en sus manos…

-El hechicero negro les matara.-comento la reina de las hadas.- a ellos o a sus guardianes.

-Sasha, se que estas preocupada por tus hijos…-El sabio le miro atentamente.- Pero nuestro deber. Es evitar que el hechicero ponga sus manos en los seres de luz.-Miro atentamente a Sísifo- ¿No se arriesgo mucho al dejarles libres tan pronto?

-Pasaron casi 45 años, desde la última vez que nacieron… y 25 que fueron asesinados…-apunto Sheraphine.

-Solo el agua y el fuego…-informo Ikki- Los otros dos prefirieron suicidarse, cuando vieron que le estaban por poner las manos encima.

-No debemos interferir-informo el guardián superior de la tierra- El hechicero negro, no ha entrado al conflicto directamente. Si no, que manda a otros a hacer el trabajo por él.

\- Lo que hizo Shun… El hacha, el se la dio. -Ikki bajo la mirada.- ¿eso rompe el equilibrio de la guerra?

-No, solo le dijo que la tomara. -corrigió el hada.- De ahí a que fuera considerado fuera de las reglas, es otra cosa.-comento mirando disimuladamente hacia el guardián superior de la tierra.

-No puedo contradecir, lo que estás diciendo Sasha.-Informo Ilias, mientras realizaba una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.- Nosotros, no debemos interferir directamente, pero si pueden hacerlo nuestros amigos.-miro de reojo al mago que se transformaba en fénix- Tu no estabas cuando encerramos, por primera vez, al hechicero negro.

-¿Quiénes estaban?

-Pues…-El sabio miro a los presentes.- Ilias, Sísifo, Dohko, Sasha-Miro a la joven que había llegado por medio del agua- Seraphine -soltó un suspiro- y yo.

-¿Seis contra uno?-pregunto el fénix, algo burlón.- que justos.

-Eso paso hace miles de años…-informo Seraphine, mientras comenzaba a caminar dejando que su manto color agua rosara la suave hierba.- y al principio, no éramos seis. Éramos siete.

-No me digan que el séptimo…

-Sí.-informo Sasha- el séptimo, es quien conoces como el mago negro, es Youma.

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo mismo que pasa, cuando pones tus intereses personales por sobre todas las cosas que habitan en el mundo.-informo el tranquilo Ilias.- mato a muchas de las hadas. Sasha, su reina, solo tiene algunas a su servicio. De las ninfas marinas-miro a Seraphine- señoras del mar y los arroyos, solo queda Seraphine, su reina, y una joven más. Luego, de los magos que ayudaban a Dohko. Señor del equilibrio.-miro al de cabellos castaños- solo quedaron dos. En mi caso, lo único que me quedo Kaiser y Micenae. Regulus, mi hijo, está bajo un hechizó de Youma. Cayó hechizado por defender a mis nietos.

-¿Y tu Degel?-pregunto Ikki.

-Los guardianes de los hielos, son mis subordinados directos, como lo sabes… ellos están en los polos. Solo quedaron cuatro: Hyoga, Cristal, Alexei y Frey. De los cientos que tuve una vez… las centenares de vidas que me seguían ciegamente. –el hombre cerró los ojos derrotado.- yo eh decidido quedarme en este bosque... a esperar su llegada.

-¿Sísifo?-Ikki miro al hombre de cabellera dorada.

-Somos dos… Seiya y yo. –El joven cerró los ojos- lo mismo que Degel… la primera vez, fue la más letal… Solo yo, debería de saber donde nacían esos chicos. Youma entro a mi recinto y averiguo esos lugares. Nos dijo que quería asegurarse que los jóvenes crecieran para que pudieran cumplir sus deberes, como seres de luz. -abrió apenas los ojos.- Nosotros le dijimos, que no era necesaria nuestra intervención. Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, había secuestrado a los tres chicos y a la chica. -soltó un suspiro derrotado.- Había levantado un castillo en el mundo final. Logramos salvar, solo a la niña… De cuatro, solo una pudimos salvar. A los otros tres, les degolló y robo sus esencias mágicas.

-Shun…-Ikki miro preocupado al consejo de sabios.- a él...

El podía asistir por una sencilla razón: él es el Fénix, el único que podía morir y volver a nacer. Había sido, hacia varios siglos atrás, el _ser luz del fuego. _Había logrado llegar al bosque, en compañía de Shun… Medios muertos, pero habían llegado. Él estaba más muerto que vivo, había expuesto su cuerpo para salvar a Shun. La única solución, que Degel (el sabio del bosque), había encontrado fue unir la vida de Ikki con el ave señora del fuego. Ahora él y el fénix eran solo uno. Él ya no era un ser de luz… él era otra cosa.

-No, solo con seres de luz.-informo Dohko, al notar su preocupación.- solo a ellos, les pueden quitar sus esencias mágicas… o mejor dicho, solo ellos pueden darlas.

-Les habrá dicho, que si les cedía sus poderes, les perdonaría la vida. Cuando esos chicos, lo hicieron… los mato. Uno por uno. -Sasha cerró los ojos, mientras sus delicadas alas purpureas emitían un suave destello en sus delicados diseños.

-Sasha, tranquila. -Degel le miro atentamente.- la niña, está a salvo… tú la mantienes contigo en el reino de las hadas.

-¿Aun vive?-Ikki les miro, apareciera en las reuniones. Solo para: aprender y saber. El era casi-inmortal. Por lo tanto, sobreviviría aun después de que los seis grandes hubieran muerto.

-Si…-Sasha miro fijamente a Ikki- la protegí… y al hacerlo, su pelo castaño se volvió violeta y sus ojos celestes se volvieron verdes.

-Le diste tu sangre para salvarle la vida.-La hada asintió.- eso fue muy arriesgado y por eso dejo de ser un ser de luz.

-Tenemos que pensar… en que hacemos con los restantes-informo serena Sherapine, volviendo al tema original.- El fuego, ya se ha encendido y el viento ya ha anunciado su paso…-miro a los hombres y la mujer que estaban ahí.

-El que se halla en mayor peligro, es el viento-informo una voz.- y pondrá en peligro al agua.-Los siete presentes se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con el señor de los elfos cazadores.

-Kardia-El Sabio realizo una inclinación de la cabeza- tiempo sin verte viejo amigo. Es bueno saber que estas bien.

-Lo mismo opino-comento el elfo, mientras se acercaba al selecto grupo- siempre nos reunimos para las malas noticias...-comento, en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.- ¿Por que sera?

-Acabas de hacer notar un gran echo- la señora de las nereidas miro atentamente a los presentes.- El aire, pondrá en peligro al agua...

-Los vientos no son favorables, para ellos-comento Dohko- a menos que alguien intervenga...-miro de reojo a una persona en especial- alguien que si puede hacerlo.

-¿Tendras la fuerza, de voluntad, para volver y enfrentar al pasado?-pregunto amablemente Sisifo, recibiendo un asentimiento de la persona en cuestión.- Ilias...

-No se rompe ninguna regla, por lo tanto, puede intervenir. Lo estaría haciendo por otra causa-informo con una sonrisa cómplice, recibiendo otras por igual.

-Sera mejor que se muevan...-Informo en un tono helado Kardia- ¿Pongo en alerta a mis cazadores?

-Seria lo mejor.-informo Degel- mientras los otros se retiraban- hay viejo amigo... ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que nos vimos sin necesidad que la tragedia estuviera de por medio?

-Hace miles de lunas ya-resibio como respuesta del Elfo.

_Habitación de Kanon, Reino de Alhena, a la mañana siguiente.  
_

-mmm...-Kanon miraba atentamente a Camus, aprovechaban que Saga estaba ocupado para ver que hacer con él.- A Manzana le tomo mucho tiempo aprender... y si las cosas están como creo, no tenemos tanto tiempo contigo.

-¿No puedes hacer un collar como el mio?-pregunto Milo, sentado en la cama de Kanon.

-No tengo madera sagrada-Kanon les miro con ligera pena- lo único que tenia lo use para formar tu collar y dudo que pueda conseguir más.-El joven de cabellera azul y ojos turquesas soltó un suspiro resignado. Mientras el príncipe tomaba un aire pensativo y meditabundo.

-¿Entonces que pasara conmigo?-pregunto preocupado Camus, Kanon se quito algo del cuello y se acerco a él.- ¿que es eso?

-No me apodan "Dragón" por que si...-informo, mientras le mostraba un pendiente que estaba formado con parte de lo que antaño había sido un diente- mate un dragón negro, una criatura anti magia.-aclaro- Esto te cuidara mientras lo lleves puesto.-coloco el collar en el cuello de Camus- anula cualquier tipo de hechizo o conjuro que se efectúe hacia tu persona... Por lo tanto, si vas a recibir algún conjuro beneficio quitatelo.

-¿Como puede protegerme un diente?-pregunto el joven meditabundo, mientras miraba el fragmento que pendía de un cordón.

-Cualquier cosa que provenga de un dragón negro, huesos o piel, tiene la capacidad de anular la magia.-comento Kanon, en un tono sumamente sereno- ¿que haces?-Camus se quito el collar y se lo coloco en la mano de Kanon.

-Tú mataste al dragón, eres tú quien protege a Manzana...-el otro joven puso los ojos en blanco, desearía poder decir su verdadero nombre- estoy seguro que saben que estoy aquí... -cerro los ojos y dejo libre un suspiro.- no creo que debas darme lo único que te protege.

-¿Lo unico que le protege? ja.-solto Milo, con una mueca irónica, como simple comentario.

-Camus.-Kanon se coloco el collar, dado que daba por sentado que el más joven lo negaría de nuevo- son un hechicero blanco.

-¿que es eso?

-Lo opuesto a lo negro...-comento ironico Milo, mientras cambiaba de forma y se transformaba en el animal de pelaje azul.- _Camus, Kanon tiene otros trucos._

-Corriendo el riesgo de que me atrapen.-Camus miro al animal- Prefiero que, si me atrapan, no tener eso en mi poder.

-Entiendo tu razón.-comento Kanon, mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la sala.- sabes.-miro fijamente a Manzana- creo que hay otra forma de proteger a Camus... Sin necesidad de darle el colmillo de dragón negro.

_-No estaras pensando... en..._

-Sí.-Kanon sonrio de medio lado.- roguemos que el par este de buen humor...-Camus miro nervioso al príncipe y luego al animal.

-¿Que tramas? ¿A donde quieres llevarme?-pregunto el chico, mientras se alejaba de Kanon.

-No te preocupes-Kanon solto una leve risita.- no te haré daño... ¿que pasa?-Vieron que Milo movía su nariz de forma graciosa.

_-Saga._

-Mi hermano no sabe que son un hechicero.-Kanon le dedico una mirada helada. Mientras el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a moverse.

-Entendido.-La puerta se abrió y se asomo Saga, Manzana comenzó a mover su cola de lado a lado.

_-Que buen olfato el mio. ¿NO?_-pregunto el joven, transformado en animal, en tono irónico.

-¿Que hacen?

\- ¿Le mostramos a tú inquilino el más grande secreto de este castillo?-Replico Kanon, evadiendo la respuesta a la pregunta de Saga. Quien cerro brevemente los ojos, para pensar si era prudente o no realizar esa acción.

_Despacho del rey._

Aspros, rey de Alhena, estaba revisando unos papiros en los cuales sospechaba había alguna trampa de alguno de los duques para quedarse con dinero que debería llegar al pueblo.

-Lo sabia.-gruño, mientras marcaba en el papiro lo que sospechaba- te estabas por quedar con una buena cantidad de piezas de oro.-empeso a sentir pesados los ojos.- dioses, me siento algo adormilado.-se masajeo las sienes- no puede ser que tenga sueño.-los ojos se le terminaron cerrando.

_Sueño._

_-Aspros... Aspros abre los ojos.-el rey, de casi 50 años, abrió lentamente los ojos- Aspros... tienes que despertar._

_-¿Sasha?-el hombre abrió sus ojos jade y se encontró con unos esmeraldas.- Sasha-la palabra parecía veneno, al ser pronunciada._

_-Aspros.-La mujer, que no parecía de más de 22 años, le miro atentamente realizo una ligera mueca de pena.- los chicos están en peligro... Nuestros hijos están en peligro..._

_-¿Como te atreves a llamarles nuestros?-espesta el hombre mientras se levanta del árbol del cual se haya recostado.- Les dejastes abandonados en su cuna cuando solo eran recién nacidos... ¿Como te atreves a considerarles propios cuando les dejaste...?-cuando nos dejaste, quiere decir._

_-Fue por una buena razón...-la mujer miro hacia otro lado, ignorando la feroz mirada del hombre al que le había dado su corazón.- Los chicos están en peligro..._

_-¿los chicos?-el hombre comenzó a escuchar las palabras de ella. Cada vez que soñaba con ella era por una razón. Cada vez que aparecía, a los pies de ese árbol, era por que algo acechaba a sus hijos- ¿que les pasara a los chicos?_

_-Ya es hora que nuestros hijos sepan de él.-dijo la mujer, vestida con un delicado vestido blanco, mientras tomaba el envejecido rostro del hombre entre sus manos- Ya es momento, que les digas... De él. _

_-¿Por que?-el hombre no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de la mujer.- ¿Por que quieres que re abra esa vieja herida...?_

_-Por que en sus manos esta el destino...-la mujer beso la frente del rey- el destino, los ha elegido... -los ojos del rey se abrieron y luego se cerraron lentamente.- Se que no quieres volver a pasar por ello, pero tienes que decirles... El peligro asecha el castillo. Hay enemigos cerca._

_-¿que?-Aspros miro a la joven- Estamos en paz con los reinos y no tenemos nada que el hechicero negro quiera._

_-Estas en un error-la reina le miro atentamente- sabes, y no sabes, que yo no soy una mujer normal.- el rey le miro atentamente.- Kanon, es quien más se parece a mi... Saga, se parece a ti. -El rey cerro los ojos- dile la verdad a los chicos... El peligro asecha y ellos tienen en su poder algo que el hechicero negro SI QUIERE._

_-¿que?-el hombre lo pensó un poco- ¿El esclavo?...-Saga reacciono al instante cuando tuvo al joven enfrente, Kanon igual.- el chico...  
_

_-No solo él, Kanon te ah estado ocultando algo...-informo la joven- Aspros. Dile el pasado que no saben... o les pondrás en peligro. En más peligro del que ya están._

_-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto el hombre, mientras la chica se alejaba por ese extraño bosque._

_-Más serca de lo que crees-la joven se dio vuelta y sonrio- me gusta verte dormir... y no todo lo que pasa durante la noche son sueños-informo con un leve sonrojo, el rey arqueo una ceja ligeramente intrigado.- Si veo que me necesitan, volveré... y no en un sueño._

_Fin del sueño._

El rey abrió los ojos y miro los papeles que tenían adelante. Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla la puerta se encontró con dos guardias, los habituales, quienes se pusieron firmes ante el rey.

-Vayan por mis hijos, decirles que vengan.-miro a los soldados- y si Saga esta con el chico, que lo traiga...

-Como ordene, señor.-dijeron ambos, antes de dejar la escolta de la puerta. El rey cerro lentamente las dos pesadas puertas.

_Caverna bajo el castillo._

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Camus, por enésima vez, mientras intentaba soltar su muñeca del agarre de Saga. Kanon caminaba detrás de ellos seguido del extraño animal.

-No te preocupes, lo único que corre peligro es la mascota de mi hermano.-comento Saga, en un tono helado- lo pueden devorar.

-No lo haran-informo el segundo príncipe.-Camus, confía en nosotros, no te pasara nada. -El chico miro al extraño perro con alas, quien también asintió para darle a entender que confiara.

-Pollux. Castor.-Saga fue el primero en abrir una extraña puerta de roble al final del pasillo por el que transitaban.- ¿estan aqui?

**_-Sabes que no salimos__ nunca._**_ -_Les llego una fría voz-**_ ¿A quien has traído esta vez?_**

-A mi hermano, un amigo y al perro de mi hermano.-Camus se puso inmediatamente detrás de Saga, al ver a la criatura que se acercaba.

-Es un...

_**-No por nada el escudo de Alhena es un** **dragón.**_-Le dijo una segunda voz más amable que la anterior. Un segundo ser se hizo presente detrás del primero.- _**Yo soy Pollux.**_

-**_Mi nombre es_ Castor.**-se presento el primer dragón, con un tono helado de voz. A pesar que su boca no se había separado en ningún momento.- _**¿****Aun no sabe?**_ -pregunto el dragón mirando fijamente al animal.- **_Es mejor que dejes de jugar a los disfraces._**

-¿Por que le hablas así?-Saga miro al animal quien fue rodeado por un aura blanca, al poco tiempo Milo se hizo presente con su cuerpo real.- Pero... ¿Eres un chico?

-Si... y no cualquier chico...

-Un mago.-Saga realizo una pequeña mueca.- No por nada, pero no la voy con los magos...

**_-Eso explica por que tu y Kanon nunca bajan_ juntos.-**comento Pollux, mientras se echaba a un costado. Camus miro atentamente al dragón: tenia las escamas de unos hermosos tonos dorados, los ojos de un color plata brillante, miro atentamente el lomo del animal no había rastros de púas ni nada. Solo había un par de cuernos sobre la parte superior de la mollera del animal.**_\- ¿que te atrae... de mi aspecto?_**

-Perdon...-Camus se volvió a esconder tras Saga.

-¿Por que dijiste que eso explica el por que Kanon y yo no bajamos juntos?-espesto Saga, quien parecía algo molesto- yo no estoy peleado con mi hermano...

-**_Kanon, es un hechicero_ blanco.-**Informo Castor, mientras se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros y se rodeaba con su propia cola.- _**¿Acaso no te lo había**_** dicho?**

-No...-Saga miro a su hermano- ¿Que otra cosa ocultas?

-El motivo por el que te hice bajar...-Kanon dejo libre un suspiro.- Ahora te lo diré.

-Soy todo oídos.-gruño Saga, más que molesto.

**_-Somos todos_ oidos-**corrigió el tranquilo Pollux.-**_Un placer conocer a los seres de agua y viento..._**

-Gracias.-dijeron al unisono Milo y Camus.

-¿Seres?-Saga miro a uno y otro- Son seres de luz...

-Antes que te de un ataque-Kanon se acerco a Castor, quien se dejo acariciar el hocico.- dejame explicar...

-Te escucho...-Saga miro a los presentes (incluyendo a los dragones)- que saben y que me ocultan.

-Camus, es el ser de luz del aire. Milo-indico al muchacho que antaño se había presentado como un animal- el del agua. Yo, soy el protector de Milo y tú eres el protector de Camus.

-¿El protector?-Saga parpadeo un par de veces.

**_-Tú deber es llevar a Camus ante el sabio de los_ bosques.**-informo Pollux, en un tono tranquilo.

-¿El sabio? El del cuento.

**_-No es un cuento_**-Gruño Castor-**_es tan real como nosotros... o como..._**

-¿O como?-preguntaron los dos gemelos.

_**-Como los dos niños que están a su** **lado**. _-se apresuro a decir Pollux, antes que Castor continuara.**_-Su padre les_ busca.**

-Si, ya nos vamos.-Kanon tironeo suavemente de las prendas de cada chico.- ¿Por que no salen? Aprovechen y salgan a volar...

_**-Volaremos cuando sea**_** necesario.**-dijo en un tono enigmático Castor, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras Kanon.

**_-Esperemos que escuchen a sus padres..._**

**_-Y esperemos que el pequeño Aspros_ hable.- **Dijo Castor mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus alas.

**_-Ya no es pequeño... Hace mucho tiempo, dejo de ser el alegre niño que nos traía conejos..._** -Pollux inmito a su gemelo.- **_creyendo que teníamos hambre._**

**_-Ese niño murió, cuando lo hizo_**_** Defteros.**-_apunto el gemelo dragón.- **_Creo que es hora que vayamos calentando nuestras alas... Tendremos que volar dentro de poco..._**-El dragon dirigió su mirada plata hacia una persona ahí presente.- **_¿No__ es así Reina Sasha?_**

-Ya es hora de volar... ¿No?-El hada aparecida vestía un hermoso vestido lila claro, que casi pasaría por blanco, se acerco a los dragones- Sera un vuelo largo y, tal vez, no se vuelva a repetir...

-**_Todo sea para evitar que esa bestia tome el__ poder..._**-dijeron ambos dragones al unisono, mientras apoyaban una garra en las palmas del hada y esta cerraba sus dedos alrededor de estas.

-Gracias por guiar a mis hijos... y por cuidar de mi amado Aspros.-susurro la joven, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias a usted, por guiarles a esta cueva...-en ese instante, lo que había frente a la joven, eran dos caballeros de antaño. Dos jóvenes que habían peleado en la primera gran guerra. Dos jóvenes que habían sido malditos por el hechicero negro, pero que Sasha había protegido y transformado en dragones para evitar que la maldición les consumiera.

-Principe Pollux-el joven rubio y de ojos plata le sonrio- principe Castor. Jóvenes señores de Alhena. ¿Estan dispuestos a pelear una vez más?

-Todo sea por nuestro pueblo y por el mundo.-dijeron los antaño príncipes, revestidos con armaduras color plata, mientras sus manos se soltaban del agarre de la señora de las hadas y volvían a ser dragones.

**_-Reina Sasha. actuó con prudencia._**

-Lo mismo digo, chicos-la joven miro a los dos dragones- cuidense mucho, son dos grandes amigos y lamentaría perderles.-la mujer desapareció en una suave brisa de viento.

_Continuara._


	7. Dulce llamada

_Gracias a AnnAndre92 por la ayudita dada con la escena romántica._

* * *

_Dulce llamada._

Aspros había salido solo del castillo, sin escolta, a muchos le parecía algo temario que el rey hiciera eso. Nadie se atrevía a contradecirle, a pesar que algunos siempre veían eso como algo prometedor. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien matara al rey, mientras salía en sus paseos solitarios. Aunque también estaban los que rogaban que eso no pasara, Saga tenia distintos pensamientos de su padre. Era cantado a todos los vientos que, apenas asumiera, decretaría la libertad de los esclavos y a varios nobles no les convenía esa decisión.

_Bosque._

-Y otra vez, me has guiado aquí Lucero-le dijo a su yegua, mientras miraba el lugar al que había llegado. Normalmente, ni se daba cuenta cuando cabalgaba y quería pensar hacia donde iba. Por alguna razón, muchas veces terminaba frente al mismo árbol de flores blancas y lilas. – Hay veces que pienso que lo haces con toda intención.-el hombre se apiado de su montura y se acercó al árbol. –Aquí fue donde nos vimos por primera vez…-cerro los ojos pensando en las palabras que la madre de sus hijos le había dicho en el sueño- aquí nos besamos por primera vez también.-susurro, mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la corteza del árbol- estabas herida… pero no me decías porque… Tampoco encuentro el porqué del sueño…

_Recuerdo._

_El joven rey cabalgaba solo esa noche, se había escapado del castillo, no podía con todas las obligaciones que cargaba y con el vacío existencial de la vida que llevaba. Lucero, quien ese entonces solo era una potra de un año, volvió a elegir el camino y le llevo hacia ese pequeño claro en que predominaba el árbol con flores lilas y blancas. A los pies del árbol, había una joven sentada con los ojos cerrados y no muy lejos de ella había un unicornio blanco como la nieve. Los ojos de Aspros se posaron en la chica. Podía distinguir las manchas rojas en su vestido, el joven desmonto velozmente y se acercó a la chica. Esta abrió los ojos estos eran de un verde intenso y grandes como los de una lechuza… por alguna razón el joven rey no podía apartar sus ojos de los suyos._

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a la joven, que le miraba recelosa._

_-Sí, solo estoy descansando un poco. –la chica se levantó y fue ahí cuando Aspros pudo ver una cortada, a la altura del vientre, en el lado izquierdo. –Solo fue un raspón…_

_-La sangre… y la herida dicen lo contrario.-la chica sonrió apenas, era una triste sonrisa.- ¿Sucede algo?_

_-Te estás dando por vencido… Él no lo hubiera querido así…-Aspros le miro ligeramente perdido, mientras la chica se acercaba al unicornio. Quien se puso de rodillas, ante la sorprende mirada de Aspros, y permitió que la joven se subiera a su lomo- Estas desperdiciando el deseo de otra persona… _

_-¿Disculpa?-Aspros le miro entre receloso y comprensivo, sentía algo extraño en su interior.- ¿Qué sabes sobre mí?_

_-Nada y todo.-informo la joven, mientras el animal blanco comenzaba a dar ligeros golpes en la tierra con sus pesuñas- Con solo verte, ya sé que eres alguien que se ha perdido en un laberinto que si mismo construyo.-Aspros guardo silencio- estas dejando que las penas dominen tu vida…-el corcel comenzó a alejarse- si gustas, puede que hablemos otros días… En este momento, estoy ocupada. Cuando desees hablar-la chica le dedico una serena sonrisa y una cálida mirada con sus ojos verdes- nos veremos de nuevo en este árbol, solo cuando realmente necesites verme…-el unicornio comenzó a galopar velozmente, desapareciéndose entre los arboles linderos._

_Como ella había dicho, cada vez que necesito alguien que le escuchara (y hubiera salido a cabalgar para distraerse) se encontraban en ese árbol… Tres años después, ya tenían formada una amistad. El joven rey Aspros, de 21 años, ya sentía algo más que amistad hacia la joven Sasha. El beso robado, fue la primera señal de eso. _

_Por alguna razón, Sasha jamás le dijo su origen… Pero en ese entonces no le importó._

* * *

_Hubo un tiempo en que no vio a Sasha, eso le preocupó mucho. Tal vez la joven se había sentido incomodada por el beso robado y quería pedirle disculpas por ello, pero jamás le encontraba en el árbol._

_Nuevamente Aspros cabalgaba a toda velocidad en su caballo color capuchino, había salido por un instante de las presiones del castillo, necesitaba distraerse y la cacería siempre era una buena opción. _

_-Vamos Lucero – Hablo el rey a su caballo – Allá va un venado, será una buena cena y un buen trofeo – Agarro las riendas de su yegua para incrementar la velocidad y salir tras el venado. A su espalda llevaba el estuche donde iba su arco y flecha. Cuando no perdió de vista al venado detuvo a su caballo, haciendo un total silencio, saco del estuche su arma, apuntaba la flecha hacia las patas del animal con mucho cuidado. Justo cuando creyó que lo tenía fácil dejo salir la flecha, pero el animal fue más rápido y se movió haciendo la dirección de la flecha se clavara en otro lado_

_-Maldición – susurro – Vamos Lucero – nuevamente tomo las riendas y cabalgo a gran velocidad. Para su mala suerte el venado se había escapado, soltó un bufido, se dio por vencido de verdad buscaba despejarse no amargarse, ya vería que comería entonces. Mientras Lucero caminaba siguiendo su propio instinto Aspros observaba toda aquella hermosa naturaleza, recordando a su desaparecida amiga. Respiraba el olor tan puro que invadía el bosque, el atardecer estaba llegando y era una vista que jamás se perdía cuando estaba en el castillo, desmonto de su caballo y camino sin rumbo hasta llegar a la cima más alta de un pequeña sierra._

* * *

_Vio, por entre los arboles del bosque, el atardecer. Camino entre ellos para poder ver con mayor claridad. Cuando llego a la cima vio el horizonte y lo majestuoso de aquel cielo. Su asombro fue ver que había otra persona, era una mujer tenía el cabello lila largos hasta la cintura, parecía estar perdida en aquella vista, intento acercarse sin hacer ruido, pero su torpeza fue mayor e hizo toda el ruido posible pisando cualquier cantidad de ramas y hojas, la joven volteo_

_-Sasha…-El rey se mordió el labio nervioso, no sabiendo como continuar por estar hipnotizado con la presencia de la joven. Ambos se miraban fijamente, ninguno pestañeo estaban sumergidos en aquella profundidad de las miradas, la joven llevo su mano a su corazón y sonrió como si por fin había encontrado algo perdido. Aspros seguía con la mirada perdida en los ojos de ella, sintió como si algo por dentro se revolvía cuando la miraba, no le importó el atardecer había encontrado algo más hermoso. Aspros se acercó más a la joven, habían pasado minutos que sus miradas seguían cruzadas, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Cuando la cercanía se hizo corta, y tan solo centímetros era lo que los separaba entendió que todo aquello que había buscado ella era capaz de tenerlo. En ese instante ninguno hablo, sus miradas seguían conectadas._

_La joven tenía esa mirada de ilusión, soñadora la cual brillo más cuando Aspros se acercó a ella. El, no sabía cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo, era una total desconocida pero su mirada le transmitía más, su presencia le exigía más. _

_No le importo quien era, o de donde venía, solo se dejó llevar por su impulso por las ganas y deseo que le mandaba su latiente corazón. Tomo su rostro en sus manos, la chica tampoco puso resistencia solo cerro sus ojos, Aspros había captado el mensaje, la distancia se hizo aún más corta cuando por fin la beso._

_A los pocos meses, se habían casado. Al año, habían sido padres. _

_El bonito recuerdo, termino al recordar ese momento._

-Nos dejaste…-murmuro Aspros, mientras habría los ojos y miraba la corteza del árbol donde se habían visto por primera vez- Sasha…-susurro con su corazón destrozado. Unos delicados brazos le rodearon y un suave beso fue depositado en su nuca.

-Cuando realmente me necesitaras, te dije que me encontrarías en este árbol.-le susurro la mujer en un tono dulce al oído.

-Sasha…

-Shhh.-la chica dejo libre al rey de su abrazo y deposito un dedo sobre los labios del hombre.- ¿Quieres respuestas?

-Sí.-El hombre le dedico una mirada recelosa- he esperado 21 años para tenerlas.

-Te las daré.-la mujer, que permanecía con esa hermosa apariencia que el recordaba, se alejó a penas del hombre dándole la espalda. Cuando se dio vuelta, para mirarle a los ojos, su aspecto cambio- ¿esto aclara muchas de tus dudas?

-Eres…-el rey no creía lo que miraba.

-Un hada.- Sasha estaba parada a solo unos pasos de Aspros, llevaba un vestido blanco terminado en picos, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era entallado en el pecho con piedras preciosas. Pero lo que más llamo la atención al hombre, no fue la esplendorosa belleza de la mujer, sino las alas que salían de su espalda de color lila casi traslucido. -¿Ahora entiendes varios de mis silencios?

-Por que no me lo dijiste...

-¿Me lo hubieras creído?-la joven se acerco a él y le beso tiernamente los labios- ¿me hubieras creído si te decía que era la reina de las hadas?

-¿La reina?-el hombre abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, cada minuto era más extraño que el anterior. Todo ese tiempo, la mujer que había amado y seguía amando había sido ¿Un hada?

-Si, Aspros... Fue por esa razón que tuve que irme.-la mujer bajo la mirada con notoria vergüenza- al ser la reina, soy una de los seis grandes guardianes... Si no me iba, los exponía.

-Eso... -el hombre le miro perdido.- Espera... ¿eres una mujer real? ¿Todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida es real?-El hombre se sentía confundido.

-Digamos, que en realidad soy mayor que tú. -la mujer sonrió con vergüenza.- Cuando nos conocimos... tu eras prácticamente un niño de pecho, en comparación conmigo... Por eso me aleje cuando me besaste.-le miro a los ojos...- me pareció que no era correcto escuchar a mi corazón... Que cometería un error y preferí no aceptar tus intenciones en ese entonces.

-Pero... ¿Si me aceptaste...?-el hombre le miro- ¿si me amaste?

-Te amo, habla en presente, por que aun te amo.-Informo con una sonrisa cándida.-Siempre, escuche tu dulce llamada... La dulce llamada del corazón.

-¿Eso quiere decir... que siempre fuiste mayor que yo?-pregunto el hombre, mientras cerraba los ojos, para evitar exteriorizar la dudas que se presentaban en su mente. Por años se había sentido ligeramente culpable por soñar con su esposa siempre joven.

-Si.-la chica soltó una pequeña risita.- No te sientas culpable, por tener una esposa "joven" dado que es al revés...-informo, mientras acariciaba una de las arrugas, que se había formado con el paso de los años, de Aspros- me gustan tus arrugas...-le susurro- pero no es eso lo que debemos hablar...

-Estaba comenzando a creer que si...-Espeto fríamente el rey, tratando de sonar indiferente, dado que una parte de él esperaba que otra cosa pasara.

-Aspros, los chicos tienen tu mismo destino...-El rostro del hombro se ensombreció- Agua y viento, han buscado protección en ellos.

-El esclavo...-el hombre miro a la mujer- ¿Él es el agua?-Cosas raras habían comenzado a suceder, desde la llegada del esclavo.

-No. Es el viento, el agua hace años que esta en tu morada, pero tu no te diste cuenta.

-¿Por que tienen que arruinar mi familia siempre?-El hombre le miro furioso.- Ustedes...

-No digas eso...-la joven le corto antes que continuara.

-Por culpa de esa maldita guerra, murió mi hermano.-El hombre le miro furioso- ¿como esperas que no lo diga? Nuestros hijos pueden morir y tu estas tan serena. Pareciera que no te importara...

El cachetazo resonó en el bosque, el tono que lo había dicho y el comentario habían sido los responsables de esa acción.

-Jamás digas, que no me importa la vida de ellos.-Informo con una expresión completamente furiosa en sus ojos- No te atrevas a repetirlo. -El hombre le miro fijamente, el cachetazo (la primera vez que recibía una en su vida) había pasado la linea del dolor físico.

-Dices que te preocupa, pero no estuviste presente en su crianza.

-¿Estas seguro?-la mujer le miro atentamente- soy una hada, siempre estoy presente...-Informo, reprimiendo la furia que le deban esos comentarios. Si no te amara, ya te estaría arrancando el corazón.- Era yo quien hacia que la fiebre bajara y era yo quien les abrazaba cuando dormidos creían que les asechaban los monstruos.

-¿Y por que no te dejabas ver?-pregunto molesto.- ¿Por que les dejaste creer que no tenían madre?

-Por que delatar que son mis hijos, hubiera sido muy grabe... -la mujer cerro los ojos- Preferí alejarme, antes que Youma supiera de la existencia de ellos y les hiciera algún daño.-Aspros sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Ese era el nombre del responsable de la muerte de Defteros, su hermano se había quitado la vista para evitar caer en sus manos y evitar a la vez que le mataran.

-Defteros... Él... ¿sabes lo que le paso?

-Si, lo se...-la mujer cerro los ojos- evitare, que haya otra vez dolor en tu corazón. Me asegurare que la tragedia no se repita... Cuidare a mis hijos, al mismo tiempo que ellos cuidaran de los seres de luz.-Aspros dejo libre un suspiro derrotado- Aspros, el destino de Defteros había sido el ser de luz del viento... No fue tu culpa nada de lo que paso.

-Debía de protegerlo...-susurro, mientras las lagrimas contenidas volvían sus ojos ligeramente más brillantes.- ese era mi deber... como hermano y como su guardián...

-Aspros, nada sucede por que si.-la mujer le acaricio el rostro- Ahora, podemos evitar que eso se repita...-el hombre le contemplo a los ojos- Tenemos que ir al castillo. Los enemigos lo están asechando y los chicos están "solos" por así decirlo.-un unicornio blanco salio del bosque, mientras las alas se plegaban a la espalda de la mujer. Quien viera mal, creería que se trata de una capa de tul delicada...

-¿En peligro?-Aspros se apresuro a montar en su corcel, mientras la mujer hacia lo mismo sobre el unicornio blanco.- es el mismo...

-A diferencia de los caballos, los unicornios viven cientos de años...-La joven le miro- Y también corren a gran velocidad. -El unicornio comenzó a galopar a gran velocidad, seguido por el rey.

-¿Quien es el agua?-Pregunto cuando logro que su montura estuviera al lado del unicornio.

-Le conoces como... -Los ojos del rey dejaron libre la sorpresa, al escuchar el nombre del ser del agua.

_Palacio de Sonne, Reino de Alhena. _

Los inmensos wimbers estaban apostados en distintos sectores del techo del palacio y en el gran jardín. A parte de ellos, había guerreros a pie rodeando a los guardias del palacio. Saga tenia tras suyo a Camus, quien también era cuidado por Kanon y Manzana que mostraba peligrosamente sus blancos dientes.

-Radamanthys. ¿Que es esta cobardía?-Saga miro fijamente al general de Elíseos- Estamos en tiempo de paz... y nos atacas.-Hacia solo unos minutos, habían estado caminando tranquilamente y ahora eran emboscados en su propia morada.

-No es por las razones que crees.-informo el hombre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del wimber.- Necesito a tu esclavo...

-No es mi esclavo.-Informo Saga, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.- Es mi amigo... y no dejare que te lo lleves.

-Pues, si no sera por las buenas.-Un sujeto salio de las sombras, vestido con una capa negra, al escuchar su voz Saga sintió a Camus temblar.- Sera por las malas, el ser del aire se viene con nosotros.-Informo el sujeto de capa negra como la noche- Dánoslo... Camus ya me conoce... Sabe como debe comportarse.-Manzana se coloco delante del heredero y mostró los dientes- Un cachorro me hace frente.-el hombre estallo en risas- quita a tu cachorro o lo volveré tapete.-dijo entre risas.

-¿Cachorro?-Radamanthys alzo la vista y observo al sujeto. Él había ido varias veces a ese palacio, en nombre de su rey, y sabia que ese animal estaba hace años merodeando por el palacio.

-Si, cachorro.-El hombre amplio su sonrisa mientras un báculo negro se hacia presente en su mano.- Es un cachorro de lobo de sombras. Debe tener unos 4 meses... vaya que salio valiente tu bestia.-miro burlón a los príncipes. Como el ataque había sido inesperado, ellos se hallaban paseando en el jardín contándole un poco de los dragones a Camus. Su padre había salido y a su regreso debían ir al despacho de este.

-Ese animal hace años que esta en este castillo-informo Saga, mientras bajaba la espada un poco- es imposible que sea un cachorro...-murmuro, mientras volvía inmediatamente a montar guardia.

-¿Que?-El hechicero aparecido pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto- puedo reconocer a un cachorro de esas bestias inmundas a kilómetros de distancia.

-Se acabo el juego Manzana, muéstrate como **eres**.-informo Kanon, mientras sacaba algo que parecía una vara de unos 25 cm de dentro de su túnica. El animal fue cubierto por un aura blanca y dejo a la vista su más temible cara- Su quijada, tiene la fuerza suficiente para destrozar los huesos de cualquier ser vivo en cuestión de segundos.-informo mientras Milo extendía sus inmensas alas y dejaba a la vista su peligrosa dentadura.- y sus garras...-Kanon sonrió con burla- Pobre del desgraciado que termine entre ellas.-varios hombres retrocedieron, la fama de los lobos de sombra era muy poco amable. Eran bestias agresivas que mataban a cuanto ser viviente se cruzaran o eso decían los dichos.

-¿Domaste un lobo de sombra?-si tiene un lobo de sombra, y supongo que una varita mágica, podrá evitar que este maldito haga lo que quiere pensó Radamanthys.

-En realidad es mi amigo.-informo Kanon.- retírense ahora...-ordeno mientras sujetaba con una mano su espada y con la otra la varita.

-De seguro ni siquiera sabes usar eso que tienes en la mano.-el hombre soltó una risa, llena de burla y maldad, antes de salir despedido hacia atrás, ante la sorprendente mirada de todos.

-¿Alguno más duda de mis capacidades?-pregunto Kanon, con una expresión helada en su semblante, mientras bajaba la varita. Los atacantes retrocedieron algo sorprendidos, por lo cual Saga vio una posibilidad que tal vez no se volvería a presentar.

-¡ALHENOS DEFIENDAN EL CASTILLO!-Grito de inmediato Saga, los guerreros aprovecharon la confusión momentánea de los elisanos para derrotar a todos los posibles.

-Camus, sobre el lomo de Manzana.-ordeno Kanon, mientras blandía su espada y se quitaba varios oponentes de encima. El chico se apresuro a subirse al lomo del animal.

_-Agárrate, sera un viaje movido._

-Manzana al aire.-Ordeno Kanon, una vez el joven se estuviera bien sentado sobre el lobo del gran animal. Kanon alzo su espada y detuvo parcialmente un ataque, del hechicero, pero termino siendo derribado. Lo bueno fue que no sufrió heridas por la bola de fuego, solo un pequeño rasguño.

-COMO HOZAS MORTAL... YO SOY DERBAL... EL GRAN HECHICERO DEL NORTE.

-Un mago patético del norte...-escucharon una voz femenina, el general Radamanthys no se había movido de donde se hallaba parado. No quería participar del derramamiento de sangre.- Escuchad la llamada de los sueños...-la mujer le miro y sonrió, todos vieron como el hombre cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a caer al suelo lentamente. -almas puras, que se duerman los inocentes...-ordeno la mujer, muchos soldados de Elíseos cayeron al suelo bajo un extraño hechizo de sueño.- los que están en pie. Deberían sentir vergüenza de si mismos...-comento mientras fruncía ligeramente el seño la mujer.

-Mira la vergüenza que sienten...-el hechicero sonrió burlón- ATRAPEN AL CHICO, QUIEN LO OBTENGA TENDRÁ TANTO ORO, COMO ARENA HAY EN ESTE MUNDO.-los guerreros, los que tenían cerca a sus wimbers, se montaron en los animales.-Ahora maldita... contigo arreglare cuentas.

-Sera todo un placer, hacerte besar el suelo que piso.-La mujer desmonto y a cada paso que daba una armadura color lila suave y dorada le cubrió. Las perneras eran delicadas, los guanteletes no dejaban ni un centímetro de piel sin cubrir, el peto se amoldaba cuidadosamente a su figura y cintura, la falda le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y las hombreras cubrían delicadamente sus hombros. Las alas se extendieron en su espalda, dejando ver su magnificencia, mientras en una de sus manos aparecía un báculo y en la otra una espada plateada y dorada.- Creo que esta vez, no tendré piedad contigo... Rasguñaste a mi segundo hijo.-miro de reojo un pequeño rasguño que la bola de fuego había hecho a Kanon en la mejilla.- muy mal de tu parte.

-Así que tu hijo...-Derbal sonrió, eso se pone interesante.

_En el cielo._

-Manzana...-Camus estaba aferrado al cuello del inmenso animal, el pelaje era absolutamente suave, pero eso no aligeraba su tensión.

-_Si ya se...-_Milo nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina-_ cambia las corrientes de viento... si atrapo una cálida, exclusivamente para mi, iré más rápido._

-No se hacer eso.-Informo Camus, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. Escapaban por que Manzana era más pequeño y tenia mayor capacidad de maniobrar que los inmensos reptiles.- solo se hacer frió y es cuando me asusto mucho...

_-Esta bien... creo que me voy a tener que encargar yo... hora de que haya turbulencia.-_El cielo se oscureció rápidamente y los truenos comenzaron a hacer acto de parecencia- _Puedo crear tormentas, espero que no te moleste._

-Mientras los rayos no nos den a nosotros...-murmuro Camus, mientras se aferraba aun más al inmenso animal- tenemos cuatro atras.

_-De eso yo me encargo..._-Había cierto tono malicioso en la voz del joven._\- va a ver olor a carne cocida..._

-¿Que quiere decir eso?

_-Que los voy a llevar directo a los rayos._

_En tierra._

-¿Cuando pensabas decirme que tenias una varita?-pregunto Saga, que peleaba codo a codo con su hermano. Su padre peleaba a una corta distancia con tres hombres a la vez mientras la joven que había llamado "hijo" a Kanon se enfrentaba al hechicero llamado Derbal.

-Cuando lo creyera necesario.-informo Kanon, en un tono ligeramente burlón. Rabia vuelto a guardar la varita dentro de su túnica, por el momento se valdría de la espada.- No es bien visto que un príncipe sepa magia...

-Eso no me importa.-Saga mato a uno de sus rivales- ¿Comenzó a llover?-las gotas empaparon su rostro.

-Ese es manzana, esta cambiando el clima.-Los dos jóvenes observaron como la mujer desarmaba a su oponente.- Es un hada... Pero jamás creí ver una así.

-¿Por que estaba con papá?-pregunto Saga, mientras se ponía espalda con espalda con Kanon.

-Yo que se, soy un hechicero blanco no adivino.-informo Kanon, mientras detenía un golpe. Vieron como el báculo negro se partía por cortesía del filo de la espada, de la mujer, y como esta seguía su trayecto incrustándose en la cabeza de su oponente.- si me dicen que las hadas no matan, les diré que son mentirosos.

-¿Que hace Ares aqui?-al escuchar esa pregunta, Kanon voltio velozmente sacando la varita de su túnica. Vio el momento justo en que Ares incrustaba su espada en la espalda baja de su padre y salir por delante.- ¡PAPÁ!-El grito de Saga, provoco que el hada se diera vuelta y viera como la espalda del hombre que amaba se teñía de rojo. Kanon hizo un rápido movimiento y Ares salio despedido por una especie de trueno. Antes que se pudiera levantar, la espada del hada (la cual surco el aire al ser arrojada por su dueña) le decapito la cabeza.

-Bastardo... la muerte es poco para ti.-murmuro Sasha, mientras alzaba la vista al cielo.- chicos, ya es hora que intervengan...-ordeno.

_En el cielo._

-¡MILO LA GALERÍA...!-Camus se aferro con fuerza al cuello de Milo cuando este atravesó una galería, plegando las alas, cuando voltio vio que dos wimbers habían quedado atrapados.- no vuelvas a hacer eso casi me matas del susto.

_-Era eso... o que nos atraparan._-informo Milo, mientras seguía volando esquivando a los wimbers y sus jinetes.

-Tenemos dos atrás...-chillo Camus, que le hacia de guía a Milo dado que este no podía andar volteando todo el tiempo.

**_-Hora de enseñarle a los niños como se_ vuela.-**Un dragón dorado descendió de las nubes e hizo presa de una de las bestias que le perseguían. Otro dragón se hizo presente y derribo al segundo perseguidor.- **_Demostrarle como se hace esto a los novatos, Polux._**_**  
**_

_En tierra._

-¿Polux y Castor?-muchos de los rivales estaban muertos en el suelo o intentaban huir de los dragones dorados.- Papá... mantente consciente... mira... Están volando.-Saga alzo el rostro de su padre- tu siempre dijiste que les quisiste ver volar...

-Los veo...-informo el rey mal herido.

-Nos esta vigilando... tenemos que irnos.-informo el hada revestida con la exquisita armadura, mientras alzaba su báculo- Castor, Polux... vengan aqui.

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías, "Mundo Final"._

-Maldita entrometida.-el hombre observaba una esfera sobre un pedestal en forma de garra.- es hora de mandar a los oscuros... es hora que las sombras se muevan...-gruño mientras pasaba sus manos por la superficie pulida de la esfera.

_Sobre el castillo de Sonne, Reino de Alhena._

Aspros estaba montado sobre el cuello de Polux, sujeto firmemente por el hada, Saga y Kanon sobre el cuello de Castor. Milo volaba entre los dragones, con Camus aterrado a su lomo, fiel mente vigilado por estos mientras se alejaban del castillo. Las sombras se habían comenzado a mover y absorber todo el lugar.

**_-Los sacamos justo a_ _tiempo_.-**Informo Polux.**_-un segundo más y serian engullidos por las sombras._**

_-¿que es eso?-_Pregunto Milo que veía las sombras devorarlo todo_\- ¿Por que teníamos que abandonar tan rápido ese lugar?_-se aventuro a preguntar Milo, en voz alta a todos.

-Todo a su tiempo...-Informo el Hada, que sujetaba al mal herido rey. La espada de esta, volvia a pender de su cintura. -Pollux, llévanos al claro sagrado... Tengo que sanar a Aspros...

-¿De donde conoces a mi padre?-Pregunto Saga, quien de no ser que huían se sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo por montar un dragón.

-Lo conozco de años chicos, su padre es la persona más importante para mi junto con ustedes...-La mujer les miro un segundo y luego regreso su mirada al semblante del mal herido rey- Yo soy su esposa-volvió a mirar a los príncipes- yo soy su madre, Saga.-De no ser por que Kanon le aferro con fuerza el pecho, y eso le provoco una ligera molestia, Saga hubiera creído que estaba soñando.

-_**Cuando toquemos tierra, podrán explicarse mejor las cosas.**_-gruño Castor, mientras subia un poco más a las nubes para desaparecer entre ellas.

Continuara.


	8. Los caminos indicados

**__**Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**__**

* * *

_Los caminos indicados._

Aioria lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, su hermano detuvo la montura y espero al que el joven se despabilara por completo.

-Ya era hora, llevas un día completo inconsciente-informo Aioros, en un tono preocupado- ¿Estas bien?

-Si...-Aioria se bajó del caballo de su hermano y monto al corcel sin jinete.- ¿Podemos continuar?-pregunto en un tono perdido.

-Aioria...-Shura le miro- no debes sentir culpa.

-No creo que todas esas personas...

-Ninguna movió un musculo a la hora de evitar que se cumpla la amenaza-el espadachín le miro algo molesto- tal vez no todas lo merecieran, pero atormentarte por ello no les devolverá a la vida.

-Tenemos que seguir-informo Aioros, luego de emitir un ligero carraspeo, mientras alentaba a su montura- se está haciendo de noche.

-¿Por dónde estamos?

-Creo que al sur de nuestra anterior posición...-informo Shura, Aioria soltó un suspiro- cuando lleguemos al bosque, podrás quitarte todas las dudas que quieras...

-Si tuviéramos el libro...-se lamentó el adolescente de 17 años.

-No lo tenemos... ya sabes que lo perdimos en el rió...-Aioros bajo la mirada y observo la crin de su corcel- lamento haberle dejado caer...

-Aioros, no teníamos tiempo para regresar por el libro.-Shura le miro calmado tratando de reconfortarle un poco.- Si volvías por el libro, atraparían a Aioria... Tomaste la decisión correcta.

-Shura tiene razón...-concordó Aioria.- Además hemos sobrevivido sin el libro, podemos seguir así...

-Lo que nos hace falta... es saber por dónde estamos...-comento Aioros, mirando los inmensos árboles que le rodeaban- soy el único que se siente asechado...-susurro en un tono apenas audible, sin dejar de mirar la crin de su montura.

-Pueden ser los animales, date cuenta que no hemos visto una ardilla en horas y los pájaros tampoco están trinando.

-Supongo que perdieron nuestro rastro cuando dejaron la ciudad...-Aioria se acercó a su hermano- pueden ser los animales, como bien dijo Shura.-alego, pero por las dudas había llevado una mano a la daga que cargaba consigo.

_Arroyo. Varias horas después._

Luego que Aioros notificara el sentirse acechado, misteriosamente dejo de sentirse así. Cosa que hasta a su hermano y a Shura le pareció sospechoso. Al llegar a un arroyo, Aioria desmonto para acercarse y beber agua tantas horas, inconsciente, le habían resecado la garganta. Además, no querían gastar sus provisiones de agua dado que podrían ser útiles más adelante. Aioros le imito una vez Aioria hubiera terminado de beber, Shura no demoro en desmontar a su vez. El agua era fresca y aliviaba sus gargantas resecas.

-Aioros...-Los chicos se dieron vuelta encontrándose con una escena que les coloco en tensión. Shura por reflejo llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero la daga que se acercó un poco más a la garganta del más joven de la triada le hizo desistir de la acción.

-Tiren su armas, humanos.-ordeno en un tono helado el jefe de los elfos, claramente eran elfos, que habían atrapado a Aioria. Los jóvenes así lo hicieron.- Amarrarlos se los llevaremos al rey, que él decida qué hacer con los intrusos que han deshonrado nuestro arroyo sagrado.

Los caballos dócilmente se dispusieron a seguir a los elfos, mientras los chicos eran llevados amarrados hacia el interior del bosque. Una pequeña ardilla miraba atentamente lo que pasaba, para luego comenzar a correr en dirección opuesta pasando velozmente de árbol en árbol saltando con gracia.

_En algún lado, en un bosque "lejano"._

La ardilla bajo del árbol al cual había saltado y comenzó a correr hacia el pie de otro. Un hombre de cabellera dorada corta miro a la pequeña ardilla y sonrió.

-¿Que te trae por aquí mi pequeña niña? ¿Por qué corres con tanta urgencia?-pregunto amablemente Ilias. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, al "escuchar" al espíritu de la ardilla.- Sísifo, creo que tienes que venir... -dijo al viento, quien se apresuró a llevar el mensaje del ser legendario.

_En algún lado del bosque, al mismo tiempo_

Delante de ellos se alzó entre el bosque una especie de castillo. Los chicos a cada paso se sentían algo aterrados, habían escapado de morir incinerados en un castillo y ahora eran metidos a otro lugar con todas las chances de jamás salir.

_Habitación del trono._

El trono de mármol blanco estaba en medio de una habitación cuyas columnas eran troncos de árboles que seguían floreciendo. En ese trono, había un hombre de cabellera negra corta y mirada verde oscura y penetrante. Apoyada cuidadosamente contra él apoya brazos del trono había una espada con delicada empuñadura.

-Su alteza.-los elfos se pusieron de rodillas e instigaron a los tres prisioneros a imitarles.- Encontramos a estos tres merodeando por el bosque y bebiendo del arroyo celestial.

-Sus nombres.-Ordeno el rey de los elfos, sin abandonar su lugar.

-Mi nombre es Shura-se presentó el joven, manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos del rey- él es mi amigo Aioros y su hermano menor Aioria.-presento a sus amigos- solo estamos de paso, no queremos causar molestias.

-Beber del arroyo celestial, no está permitido.-la mirada seguía siendo helada e indiferente- Y no se hará la excepción con unos humanos.

-No pedimos que se haga la excepción, porque ignorábamos que era ese arroyo-y lo seguimos ignorando, se dijo para si- tenemos mejores cosas de las que preocuparnos y le aseguro que le conviene dejarnos ir.

-¿Por qué tendría que dejarles ir?-pregunto sutilmente el elfo, mientras se levantaba del trono- ¿Por qué crees que me conviene darles paso por mi reino?-Las antorchas, las pocas antorchas que había en el lugar ardieron más de la cuenta.

-¡AIORIA!-El elfo miro a Shura, cuya expresión alarmada lo decía todo- ¿qué has hecho?-el hombre cerro los ojos, había entendido a la perfección lo que acababa de pasar.

-O nos deja ir o le daré otra señal de donde estamos...-Aioria le dedico una mirada afilada.- cualquier poder que use, delata mi ubicación.

-¿A quién le has dado una señal?-El elfo acerco su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que reposaba al costado de su trono. Aunque no era necesaria la respuesta, sabía muy bien que pasaba ahora y quien era ese chico.

-Aioria cállate.-murmuro Aioros, completamente preocupado por lo que podía pasarle a su hermano ahora.

-A mi.-escucharon una alegre voz atrás de ellos.- Buenas tardes su alteza real...-Un joven de cabellos castaños, armadura plateada y alada se hizo presente- El señor Sísifo, manda saludos al gran rey elfo El Cid.

-¿Por qué no vino Sísifo personalmente?-Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, no era la primera vez que veían al chico de cabellera castaña.- Responde, Seiya.

-Digamos que no puede acercarse.-informo el joven, sin borrar su sonrisa bonachona.- A pesar que sea pariente de dos de ellos, no puede acercarse.-Los ojos del elfo se posaron en los hermanos.- Si, ellos, y realmente tienes que dejarles pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-El equilibrio del mundo, depende de ellos-comento el joven, manteniendo una expresión seria en el rostro- aparte, el oscuro le está buscando.

-¿Cuál?-miro a los chicos que ahora eran desatados por los elfos.

-El más joven.-el joven con armadura le miro calmado- realmente, si no les deja ir... El hechicero negro vendrá por ellos y dejara solo cenizas de tu reino y tu pueblo... -El rey, identificado como El Cid, cerró los ojos.- No logro captar la ubicación de los chicos, por el momento, no está al tanto dado que Sísifo logro intervenir.

-No es seguro...-El Cid hizo un gesto y los guardias se retiraron.- Si mato al chico, destruye mi reino-Aioria se puso ligeramente pálido- si le dejo ir, destruye mi reino... ¿Qué puedo hacer?-Tomo la espada y la coloco en su cintura.

-Dejarles ir.-Informo el castaño- Sísifo asegura que él no sabe.

-¿Debo confiar en la palabra de un ente?-El elfo le miro atentamente, mientras el joven seguía sonriendo tranquilo.

-Sabes que puedes confiar...-informo el chico, mientras los jóvenes miraban a un lado y otro dudosos. A fin de cuentas, se negociaba su libertad.- Sísifo confiaría, si fueras tú el que envía el mensaje.-El elfo cerro los ojos.

-¿Saben lo que pasara si le atrapan?-El elfo poso sus ojos en Aioria.

-Si... queremos evitarlo-informo Shura, quien llevaba la vaina de su espada solamente- hemos viajado cientos de leguas para evitar que eso pase.

-La espada que cargas, no es muy resistente y sus caballos no son muy veloces.-sentencio el rey.

-No he conseguido mejor espada.-Shura le miro un tanto molesto- además, esa espada nos ha salvado de cientos de aprietos. ¿Qué hace?-El elfo le tendió su espada a Shura.

-Esta es Nashira, la espada de los reyes elfos.-informo el hombre- es una espada encantada y el camino que tienen por delante, no es apropiado para las espadas mortales.

-¿Por qué me la da?-Shura tomo la espada y sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su brazo.

-Si mueres, regresara a mí... -informo el elfo, ignorando la pregunta- mandare a darles tres de mis mejores caballos... para que puedan irse de mis tierras.-el hombre comenzó a salir del recinto- suerte en su viaje.-les deseo, antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Quién es él realmente?-Aioros miro al chico alado, no era la primera vez que el joven aparecía y les ayudaba en algo.

-Yo le conozco como El Cid. -informo el muchacho- es el guardián terrenal de la naturaleza. Cuida bien su espada, El Cid no debió habértela dado por nada.

-¿Quién es Sísifo?-pregunto Aioria no era la primera vez que oía ese nombre, a pesar que no lograba recordar cuando lo había escuchado antes.

-El guardián superior de la luz, uno de los seis grandes que se encargan de mantener el equilibrio.-informo el chico- por cierto... Él e Ilias les mandan presentes para su nuevo camino...

-¿Presentes?-Aioros se acercó al chico- ¿qué clase de presentes?-En las manos de Seiya se formó un carcaj con un grabado exquisito y un arco de la misma fisonomía.

-Este es Kaus... El arco del guardián superior de la luz.-Puso el carcaj y el arco en manos de Aioros- Las flechas, pueden transformarse en lo que necesites... Si necesitas que la flecha sea de fuego, esta se transformara en fuego apenas salga del arco... o también está el caso que necesites escalara, solo apunta y donde se clave la flecha tendrás una soga por donde trepar...

-¿Puede hacer eso?-pregunto sorprendido Shura.

-Son solo algunos ejemplos... Sísifo normalmente las usa para cegar con la luz que irradian a los seguidores del mal.-Aioros miro las armas que le estaban siendo otorgadas- úsalas con prudencia, las flechas no se acabaran, pero un arco así puede ser muy ambicionado si llama la atención con sus "trucos".-Aioros parecía dudar en si aceptar el arco o no- créeme. Lo necesitaran más adelante. Si quieres que tu hermano llegue al bosque, lo necesitaras.-ahí se terminó por convencer de que si le convenía tener el arco.

-¿Hacia dónde hay que ir?

-Al Sur... siempre al Sur-informo Seiya, repitiendo la indicación que siempre le hacía.

-¿Puedes ser más claro?-Como respuesta a su pregunta, Aioria recibió una lanza- ¿Una lanza?

-Ella es Ta Tsze, la lanza de la naturaleza...-informo el joven, al mismo tiempo que la lanza se plegaba y quedaba de una medida menor al metro.- Te será fiel, siempre y cuando tú seas fiel a tus principios.-Aioria la tomo y asintió- no te preocupes por el fuego-informo Seiya- Ta Tsze fue forjada en el corazón de la tierra, es indestructible...

-¿Quién es su portador?-pregunto Shura, Seiya le miro arqueando una ceja- me refiero a que es...

-Es el gran guardián de la tierra, encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre la naturaleza...-hizo una pausa y miro a los hermanos- es su abuelo.

-¿QUÉ?-los dos castaños no creían lo que acababan de oír.

-Lo que les digo, ahora seguidme... Tienen que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.-Miro a Shura- no la desenvaines, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario-Shura se colocó la espada en la cintura- Una espada mágica, no es para jugar.

Los soldados elfos, que les habían aprisionado, le dieron tres caballos de porte atlético y fornido. Les hicieron saber, que el rey en persona había elegido las monturas que se le eran entregadas. Los jóvenes se despidieron de los elfos y partieron a gran velocidad en sus nuevas monturas. Shura no sentía el peso de Nashira, por lo tanto cada dos por tres la estaba mirando.

_Sala del trono. Varias horas después._

-Enserio le diste tu espada, cuando Seiya me lo dijo me costó creerlo.-Informo una alegre voz- me alegra saber, que les ayudaste...

-Nashira, no es cualquier espada.-sentencio el elfo.- ¿Qué quieres Sísifo?

-Saber tus razones.

-Si el mundo de los humanos se acaba, también se acaba el mío.-fue la seca respuesta- ¿Crees que esos chicos lo logren?

-¿Tú lo crees?-replico sutilmente.

-Soy imparcial en estos temas.-informo el elfo en tono sereno.

-En caso de guerra-El rostro del guardián superior de la luz se ensombreció- ¿qué postura tomara tu pueblo?

-Kardia, el rey de los elfos cazadores, apareció hace unas noches y me pregunto lo mismo.

-¿Que le respondiste?-inquirió ligeramente curioso.

-Si se acaba el mundo de los humanos, se acaba el mundo de los elfos.-sentencio en un tono helado y sosteniendo una mirada glaciar.

-Eres imparcial, pero a la vez no-Sísifo sonrió- cuando todo esto acabe... Vendré y charlaremos con más calma, mi presencia puede dar malas ideas...

-Lo sé, sé muy bien a que te refieres.-El rey de los elfos le miro- será mejor que te vayas amigo, antes que el viento lleve rumores y traiga a la tormenta.

_En un pueblo al Oeste del mundo._

-No son los caballos pura sangres, que teníamos, pero son algo-informo Aldebarán, mientras subía a su montura.

-Mientras nos permitan acortar viaje...-comento Mu.

-Se están desviando.-informo una serena y petulante voz, los jóvenes se dieron vuelta y se toparon con el mago que se llamaba Ikki.- tienen que ir al Este...

-Solo nos alejamos un poco, para poder comprar caballos.

-Es comprensible, pero no es una buena razón-informo el hombre, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Que hace aquí?-inquirió Shaka, antes que Aldebarán o Mu abrieran la boca de nuevo.

-Me mandaron a cuidarlos-informo en un tono de fastidio- no es por nada, pero como que son vistos como los que más problemas tienen...

-¿Disculpe?-Mu le miro algo perdido- ¿Como los que más problemas tenemos?

-Fueron los segundos en ser localizados por él... y digamos que no son los que están mejor preparados... Sin ofender.

-¿Por qué dice que no estamos preparados?-inquirió amablemente Aldebarán- Todos los otros, menos uno, saben empuñar una espada en caso de ser necesario... En su caso... solo tú sabes manejar correctamente armas.

-¿Quién es el que no sabe?

-El aire, pero es por otras razones.-comento Ikki- pónganse en marcha y seguidme...- El hombre cambio de forma- Les guiare desde el cielo.

-Tenga cuidado con las nubes... Puede mojar sus plumas.

-Siempre tengo cuidado con las condenadas nubes.-informo mientras remontaba vuelo y los chicos se disponían a seguirlo.

-¿Que tan lejos estamos?-inquirió Mu, rogando que solo el ave oyera.

-Lo suficiente como para que, ese maldito, le pueda poner las manos encima a tu amigo.

-Entonces apresuremos la marcha-alentó Aldebarán- no podemos dejar que atrape a Shaka- Mu asintió.

-Me pregunto que será de la vida de los otros tres... aunque no les conozco, no deseo que les pase algo malo.-informo Shaka, ignorante que en el Reino de Alhena, un general del ejército de Elíseos intentaba no iniciar una batalla contra los desprotegidos príncipes de ese reino.

Continuara.

* * *

**Nota:**

_**Nashira.**_** Es una estrella de Capricornio, El nombre de Nashira procede del árabe Al Sa'd al Nashirah y significa «portadora de buenas noticias» o «la afortunada»**

_**Kaus**_** es una estrella de Sagitario, quiere decir arco en árabe.**

_**Ta Tsze**_** es el nombre que los astrónomos chinos le dieron a una de las estrellas de la constelación de Leo (Ras Elased), me pareció más exótico el nombre xD**


	9. El peligro en los caminos

_El peligro en los caminos_

-¿Cómo es posible que seamos hijos de un hada y tú nunca no los hayas dicho?-Pregunto Kanon con notoria molestia- Somos tus hijos, deberías de habernos dicho.

-Les aseguro... que hasta donde yo sabía su madre era una mujer normal... A lo sumo la imaginaba una hechicera.

-¿A lo sumo?-Saga se acercó trayendo de la mano a un asustado Camus y siendo seguido por Milo en su forma animal "adorable".

-Su padre no lo supo, hasta solo unas horas.-admitió la mujer, mientras acariciaba el rostro del rey- solo quería mantenerlos a salvo, a los tres...

-¿Esa es la razón por la que Kanon es hechicero?-Pregunto Milo cambiando de forma- según leí, tienes que tener sangre mágica para tener esas habilidades...

-Si... Pero se supone que también debería de tenerlas Saga...-la reina les miro- no lo entiendo, son gemelos, los dos deberían tener las mismas cualidades...

-No se desvíen-gruño Kanon- expliquen que por qué razón nos ocultaron algo así.

-Primero, debería comenzar su padre...-la mujer lo miro y el rey soltó un gruñido- tienes que hablarles de Def...

-¿Quién es Def?-preguntaron los cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Mi gemelo...-admitió el rey- su tío, Saga y Kanon, él había sido el ser del Aire, hace casi 45 años...

-¿Qué?-los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Antes que las tropas de ese infeliz le pusieran las manos encima...-el rey dejo libre un suspiro- estábamos rodeados y solo había dos salidas posibles...

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Kanon, mientras Milo se acercaba al príncipe y miraba preocupado a Camus.

-La muerte o que nos atraparan...

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto Saga- No habrás...

-No, yo jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Def... Pero él se hizo daño a sí mismo-el rey dejo libre un suspiro- me pidió perdón y antes que pudiera hacer algo se enterró una daga en el corazón... Me dijo que prefería la muerte en sus propias manos antes que morir en las manos de él...

-Entonces...-comenzó Camus- ¿Tenemos que decidir en manos de quién morir?-pregunto mientras aferraba las telas de la ropa de Saga- en nuestras propias manos o en las de él...

-No-Sasha negó con la cabeza- lo que tienen que hacer, es asegurarse de llegar al bosque del sabio...-informo la mujer mientras expandía sus alas- yo los llevaría, pero yo no puedo intervenir hasta ese punto.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Kanon- ¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando se encerró a Youma, se realizaron reglas que nadie quiere debería romper...-la mujer comenzó a caminar por el delicado jardín- yo puedo estar cerca de ustedes... dado que Saga y Kanon son mis hijos... o si no ni podría acercarme...

-¿Por qué?-Aspros le miro- ¿que hay en ese dichoso acuerdo?

-Solo Degel, siendo el más sabio de todos nosotros, puede acercarse a los chicos... Dado que es el único que tiene... como diría... ¿El deber?

-Si tú no sabes, menos sabríamos nosotros.

-¡KANON!-ladro el rey, al ver el tono petulante y mal humorado del joven.- Más respeto.

-No importa...-la mujer alzo la vista- Veo que ya se volvieron a encontrar...-los dos dragones dorados aterrizaron con toda la sutileza posible en el suave pasto. Los chicos notaron que había una joven subida en el cuello de uno de estos.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Milo.

-Su nombre es Shaina.-informo la reina, mientras el hada abría sus alas y se bajaba del dragón y comenzaba a revolotear de aquí para halla.- es una de mis hadas silvestres... una de las pocas hadas que quedan.-admitió con pena- la gran mayoría de las hadas, fueron asesinadas en la gran guerra o se transformaron en banshees cuando observaron la penumbra y sus corazones se llenaron de dolor.

**-Esta muchacha, sigue igual de gruñona como hace siglos...-**informo Castor en su grabe tono de voz- ya me había olvidado de ella...

-¿Siglos?-Milo miro a la joven de alas verdes que aterrizo con gracia en el suelo- ¿cómo cuántos años tienes?

-Más de los que te imaginas...-informo la de ojos verde en tono burlón- ¿voy a vigilar con las demás?

-Por favor.-la reina hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y el hada se retiró.- escuchen... intentare de vigilarlos durante el viaje, pero más no poder hacer...-admitió con pena- mi poder es limitado, en ciertas cosas...-comenzó a acercarse a los dragones- y hay veces, que otras opciones no quedan...-las alas de los dragones comenzaron a desaparecer, junto con otras partes del cuerpo, en un montón de partículas de luz.- Gracias, chicos, ya es hora que descansen...

-**Fue un placer servir.**-dijeron los antaño príncipes, volviendo por última vez a su forma de humanos antes de desaparecer.

-Ellos, eran un claro ejemplo de lo que digo...-la mujer les miro- Polux y Castor no siempre fueron dragones, ellos fueron embrujados por Youma y para evitar sus muertes les transforme en dragones... Solo que solo podían volar una única vez más...

-Estuvieron guardando esa única vez ¿Para ahora?-pregunto Camus, comprendiendo lo que la mujer decía: la magia tenía sus límites.- tengo una duda...

-¿Cual mi cielo?-pregunto la reina en un tono dulce.

-¿Hasta qué punto mi poder es limitado?

-Ahí está el problema...-la reina cerro los ojos- tú no eres un "humano"... al igual que Defteros y Milo, son estrellas... que tomaron formas humanas.-Camus parpadeo un par de veces- aunque eso ya deberías de saberlo...

-Las estrellas mueren...-informo el chico- tienen un límite...

-Camus, cuando una estrella se apaga en el cielo-la mujer indico el firmamento nocturno- es por que desciende a la tierra de los humanos...

-¿Por eso pueden calcular cuando van a aparecer?-pregunto Kanon con expresión meditabunda- lo leí en el libro de Milo...

-Eso fue idea de Sísifo...-la mujer dejo libre una risita- al principio nos dio risa, dado que parecía un manual de instrucciones, pero al final tenía razón es de mucha ayuda.

-Yo... no tengo control de mi poder...-admitió Camus- si me pongo muy nervioso o me altero, congelo todo...

-Defteros causaba huracanes... bueno, vientos huracanados cuando se asustaba.-informo Aspros- no te preocupes, es normal.

-En realidad.-Sasha les miro- es preocupante, tendrías que controlar tu poder... cualquier momento en que se haga presente, puede ser localizado por Youma...-miro a Milo y el collar que llevaba en el cuello- sin duda, ustedes fueron precavidos...

-Era hasta que Milo controlara sus poderes, pero luego decidimos dejárselo para poder estar seguros cuando los usara-admitió Kanon.

La mujer se sacó un diminuto pendiente y se lo dio a Camus, el muchacho miro la pequeña piedra que había en el arete diminuto

-No te podrá rastrear, si lo usas... -informo- te dolerá un poco cuando perfores tu oreja para colocarlo, pero con él puesto Youma no podrá localizarte... Además.

-Pasara desapercibido-concluyo Camus- muchos usan aretes en los oídos...

-No solo necesitaran eso...-admitió el rey- hay muchos peligros en el camino Sasha...-Aspros le miró fijamente- no sé cómo harás tú para ir al bosque del sabio... Pero Defteros y yo casi no la contamos en las catacumbas de las montañas Harpen...

-Sí, lo sé...-la mujer comenzó a caminar por el jardín nuevamente.- son muchos riesgos. -Algo le decía a los más jóvenes que lo de las catacumbas no lo había tenido en cuenta.

-Las harpías de Harpen, las sirenas carnívoras del rió Sar. -comenzó a enumerar el rey- los lamentos del bosque Longt... ¿Sigo?-pregunto sarcástico- Con una varita mágica, un chico que puede cambiar de forma, otro que congela todo cuando se asusta, un arete para no ser localizados y dos espadas no llegaran muy lejos-los cuatro jóvenes se miraron, tenía razón a pesar de las crudas palabras.

-Lo se Aspros eh pensado ese asunto por semanas... o mejor dicho años.-miro a Kanon y luego a Milo- el camino es peligroso...

-¿Cómo haremos para sobrevivir a él?-pregunto Camus, algo pálido la simple idea de harpías y sirenas carnívoras le aterraban por demás. Sin decir que Aspros se estaba callando una buena parte de las otras cosas que casi se topan en el camino.

-Tranquilos...-la mujer se acercó a Kanon- no les dejare ir... con las manos vacías...-en su mano apareció un pequeño saco azul con delicados bordados- seguramente sabes lo que es o mejor dicho que hacen...-Kanon desato la cuerda de cuero y miro dentro, para luego sonreír con ligero triunfo.

-Las usare con prudencia, son muy raras de ver... debo admitir que si me dabas una me llamaba dichoso.-admitió, antes de colgarse la bolsita en el cinturón.

-¿Que te dio?-pregunto Milo con un destello curioso en los ojos.

-Si te digo, no sabrías para que servirían...

-Haber pequeño cachorro...-la mujer le puso un frasquito con un líquido transparente en su mano- cuidado con él, puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte...

-¿Qué es?-Milo levanto el frasquito y la luz le volvió de un color rojizo, al sacarlo del trayecto de esta volvió a ser transparente.

-Sangre de dragón blanco...-informo Kanon que miraba sorprendido la botella, con el extraño elixir, casi parecía que deseaba sacársela a Milo- si cae sobre una herida, esta se prende "fuego" con un color blanco y salva vidas... Puede sanar cualquier herida... incluso reparar una herida de cabeza o eso leí...

-Qué bueno saber que alguien si leyó ese dichoso libro...-murmuro Saga, que ignoraba de que libro hablan, aunque se hacia la idea que su hermano lo releyó varias veces.

-El mío lo quemaron...-le informo Camus, en un tono apenado.-Por eso nunca pudiste leerlo... aunque yo si lo leí.

-Saga...-la mujer le dio su propia espada, atrayendo la atención del joven quien claramente comenzaba arrepentirse de haberse quejado del libro- esta es Minerva, es una espada encantada, úsala con cuidado y no la emplees con cualquiera...

-No te preocupes-Saga tomo la espada de la mano de su madre- solo la usare con brujos y todo lo que venga del mundo mágico...-La reina abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida- eso no te incluye...

-Eso espero...-informo la mujer, antes de posar sus ojos en Camus.- el arete, me parece que es lo único que debo darte... El resto será por tu cuenta, tendrás que aprender a dominar tus poderes... -el chico asintió.- Deben de descansar, partirán mañana.-informo la mujer antes de acercarse a Aspros- me temo que no podrás acompañarles...

-En ese estado-Kanon le miro- si lo dejas hacerlo, no eres buena esposa.

-No puedo acompañarlos por que solo los escoltas, los protectores y los seres de luz pueden realizar ese camino.-Aspros les miro con pena- Saga y Kanon. Son protectores.

-¿Qué hay de los escoltas?-pregunto Milo.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Eso son raros-informo Sasha- normalmente suelen ser amigos de los protectores, personas en las que confiarían sus vidas o la de sus protegidos... En este caso, me temo, que solo hay protectores...

-Hay veces que es mejor que solo sean los protectores y los seres de luz-comento Aspros- Nosotros perdimos a nuestro mejor amigo en esa travesía...

-¿Que le paso?-pregunto Camus, algo asustado.

-Murió en las catacumbas de las montañas Harpen.-informo el rey en un tono apenado- lo intentamos, intentamos salvar su vida... pero todo lo que intentamos fue en vano-Camus apretó la mano de Saga. Claramente el chico se estaba asustando.

-Sera mejor que vayan a descansar...-la mujer les miro- mañana tienen que partir.

-¿Y dónde dormiremos?-pregunto Milo, mirando a todos lados...- ¿Exactamente dónde estamos?

-En mi castillo-informo la reina de las hadas...- en los jardines de este... Ustedes se quedaran en las habitaciones de huéspedes.-dos Hadas aparecieron tras la reina- llévenlos a las habitaciones.-las dos jóvenes asintieron, antes de transformarse en dos destellos de luz que los príncipes tuvieron que seguir.

_Habitación de Saga._

-Si no te molesta... quiero quedarme contigo-pidió Camus, Saga miro las luces que se alejaron guiando a Milo y Kanon.

-Claro...-entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con lo que parecía ser el interior de un árbol... Va el suelo le recordaba los círculos que contaban las edades de los arboles.- guau...

-Saga-Camus cerró la puerta y le miro- tengo miedo...

-No te preocupes. Kanon, Milo y yo nos aseguraremos que nada te pase-le informo con una tranquila sonrisa.

-No temo por lo que me pueda pasar, si no por lo que les puede pasar a ustedes...-Saga dejo de quitarse la chaqueta y le miro- a eso temo.

-No nos pasara nada...

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre?-pregunto en un susurro- hay monstruos más adelante...

-¿Acaso Kanon no te dijo que mato un dragón negro?-le replico con una sonrisa- Esos son mucho más peligrosos que unas harpías...

-Saga... Yo.-El chico coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Camus.

-Shhh... Deja de pensar en cosas malas, no nos pasara nada-retiro unos mechones rebeldes del rostro de Camus- nada nos pasara, mientras estemos juntos...-miro que Camus mantenía un puño cerrado- dame te pondré el arete...

_Habitación de Kanon._

-Recuerda que las harpías solo pueden ser derribadas si se dañan sus alas.-Comento Milo, mientras observaba a Kanon mirar por la ventana de la habitación.- Las sirenas, ellas son quienes me preocupan.

-Mi padre dijo que ellas están en el río Sar... -Kanon le miro- ¿No se supone que ahí había un mago de los buenos?

-Sorrento de Saren, que realizaba magia a través de la música-Milo asintió a sus palabras- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? Se supone que el mantenía dormidas a las sirenas...

-Tal vez, Youma le hizo algo para evitar que interfiriera...-Kanon se dejó caer en la cama- otra opción no encuentro... -Milo cambio de forma y se hecho a su lado- ¿No llamaras la atención si vas de esa forma?

-Tal vez, pero solo por esta noche-Milo dejo libre un bostezo- vete a saber cuándo podrá adquirir este aspecto de nuevo...

-Buen punto.-Kanon se acostó de lado- Buenas noches Milo...

-Buenas noches Kanon.

_Mañana siguiente._

El cantar de los pájaros fue lo que despertó a Camus, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se halló en la intemperie. El amanecer comenzaba a teñir el firmamento nocturno con una suave tonalidad naranja. Busco a los chicos, Saga dormía profundamente a solo unos centímetros de él. Kanon estaba dormido acurrucado bajo una de las alas de Milo que le hacía de abrigo.

-Saga... Saga despierta...-el chico abrió los ojos y miro el lugar donde se hallaban- estamos fuera del castillo.- Milo alzo la cabeza y se movió levantando a Kanon en el proceso.

-Que sutil nuestra madre...-gruño Kanon, mientras miraba sus ropas. Estas ya no eran las elegantes prendas de seda que recordaba- ¿Nos cambiaron las ropas?-pregunto mientras acariciaba la chaqueta de algodón y luego tocaba el chaleco de cuero que llevaba debajo.

-Supongo que es para que no llamemos la atención...-Saga siguió mirando el lugar y se topó con cuatro corceles.-Supongo que a algo así se refería cuando dijo que partiríamos en la mañana.

-Milo, cambia de forma-ordeno Kanon, mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Sabes montar?-miro a Camus, quien negó lentamente con la cabeza- iras con Milo entonces.

-¿Porque con Milo?-inquirió Saga, pero luego lo pensó un poco- es un arma de doble filo... si atrapan a uno, atrapan a los dos...

-Pero si uno escapa, el otro también-sentencio su gemelo, mientras iba por los caballos.- hay una nota...

Al sur.

-¿Tenemos que ir hacia el sur?-pregunto Milo, al mirar la nota que sostenía Kanon.

-Eso parece...-Comento Saga, mientras tomaba uno de los caballos y montaba en él.- Milo, monta de una vez...-el chico así lo hizo y luego ayudo a Camus a subir a la grupa- ¿te duele?-se tocó la oreja.

-Un poco...-admitió, el menor luego de tocarse el arete.- pero no es gran cosa, he sufrido peores dolores...-Observo que Kanon tomaba las riendas del cuarto caballo- tendré que aprender a montar...-admitió.

-Eso luego-informo Saga, mientras se orientaba con la salida del sol- tenemos que ir en esa dirección... durante la noche podremos orientarnos un poco más por causa de las estrellas...

-Eso espero...-susurro Camus.

_Esa misma noche._

Si hubiera sido por los príncipes hubieran cabalgado toda la noche, pero los dos más jóvenes (principalmente Camus) necesitaban descansar debido a que habían estado despiertos todo el día y cabalgado gran cantidad de kilómetros. Camus noto que Milo observaba con atención a las estrellas, en eso recordó una de las cualidades del chico.

-Puedes leer el futuro en las estrellas.-Milo le miro un momento y asintió.- Eso es grandioso.

-Solo cuando entiendes que está diciendo.-informo Kanon que estaba pasando un conejo para los cuatro.- hay veces que parece que dijera trabalenguas...

-¿Profecías?-Saga le miro sorprendido- puedes hacer profecías gracias a las estrellas...

-Sí. Pero no es tan fácil como te imaginas-comento Milo- yo solo las miro, hay veces que ni me doy cuenta que dije una...

-Entras en trance...-Saga miro a su hermano- por eso sugeriste que nos detengamos de noche.-el otro asintió- no nos conviene que Milo entre en trance mientras monta.-Observo que los ojos de Milo de pronto parecían ausentes.- Kanon...-el otro le miro y detuvo la mano de Camus que iba a tocar al chico.

-No... No es prudente.-le informo, mientras dejaba libre la mano del joven.

_La tierra marcha, el agua corre, el viento fluye y el fuego avanza._

_Todos siguen la misma danza._

-¿Que dije ahora?-Milo les miro, todos tenían cara de no saber que responder- otro montón de palabras que no llevan a ningún lado.-suspiro derrotado.

-Yo si entendí-informo Milo- mueve, corre, fluye y avanza. Son acciones de movimiento -el chico les miro- "la misma danza"... Todos estamos ya en camino hacia el bosque del sabio.

-Por fin alguien que interpreta tus palabras a la primera-comento Kanon ligeramente divertido.

-¿Puedes hacer otra?-pregunto Saga, mientras Milo miraba al cielo nuevamente.

-Te dije que no sé, yo no controlo la habilidad... es Aleatoria.

-Menudo profeta...-gruño Saga, los ojos de Milo brillaron un poco y una pequeña nube de lluvia apareció sobre Saga. Esta no tardo en descargar sus gotas sobre el joven y dejar libre algún que otro pequeño relámpago. Camus, no sabiendo porque, estallo en risas.

-Milo... para ya mismo-ordeno Saga, mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer la nube a manotazos. Kanon saco su varita y la agito, deshaciendo la nube.

-Ya paren. Aunque el chiste es muy gracioso-miro a Milo y Camus que ahogaba sus risas- no nos conviene que Saga se enferme.

-Gracias Kanon...-gruño este, mientras se escurría el cabello.

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías, "Mundo Final"._

-Perdieron el rastro al ser del aire...-El hechicero miro a los seis generales de Elíseas que, contra su voluntad, le servían- y el estúpido de Radamanthys se dejó hechizar por la maldita de Sasha...-ninguno de los presentes dijo nada al respecto- tienen una nueva regla, si se quedan quietos o no atrapan a su objetivo-el hechicero les miro con una expresión absolutamente serena- le iré rompiendo los huesos a su reina...-los puños y dientes se apretaron con intensidad- uno por uno, hasta llegar a su cuello. Luego pasara a la niñita... ¿entendieron?

-Si.-dijeron los seis presentes al unísono. Los ojos del hechicero se posaron en un general de cabellos plata.

\- General Minos- el hombre alzo la mirada- quiero que vaya al bosque de Tulok y me traiga al ser de la tierra.-Minos entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada de inmediato.

-El bosque de Tulok es inmenso, no conozco la apariencia de dicho ser.-informo en un tono sereno, solo para darle más minutos de ventaja a su futura presa. Una esfera se hizo presente y en esta apareció la imagen de un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Él es el ser de luz de la tierra.-el hechicero negro sonrió con malicia- a su protector y su escolta debes matarlos, que vivan solo son molestias.

-Jamás he matado inocentes...-gruño el hombre.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-El hechicero dejo libre una amarga y retorcida risa- general Lune, quiero que valla al Valle de Lainster y me traiga al ser de luz del fuego, la última vez su poder lo sentí en esa dirección.-le miro de reojo- seguramente está yendo hacia el Sur.-Al igual que el viento, debe ir hacia el Sur. Pero no puedo ordenarlo ir sin certezas.

_Continuara._


	10. Cazadores y cazados

_Cazadores y cazados._

Los jóvenes dormían profundamente, habían cabalgado dos días consecutivos sin descanso. Querían alejarse lo máximo posible del territorio de los elfos. Ahora los tres estaban sumamente cansados y estaban obligados a recuperar fuerzas.

El bosque no era tan temible, durante el día, y de noche... bueno de noche lucia como cualquier otro bosque. En opinión de ellos, solo era otro bosque de aspecto terrorífico. Habían dormido en los bosques desde que había comenzado todo, por lo tanto se habían habituado a la imágenes terroríficas de las sombras.

Aioria dormía profundamente, cerca de la fogata ya casi extinta. Se movió bajo la manta que le abrigaba, algo comenzaba a incomodar su sueño.

_**-Están en peligro.-**_ Los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe, por lo cual no tardo en reincorporarse. Dirigió su mirada a las brazas que representaban lo que quedaba del fuego en que habían cocinado a la liebre que le sirvió de cena. En sí, nada a su alrededor indicaba que estuvieran en peligro... Pero esa voz nunca se equivocaba y la tensión de Shura, que estaba atento al entorno confirmaba lo que le habían susurrado al oído.

-Shura...-Aioros se movió algo dormido y observo a su amigo, dormían relativamente cerca por lo tanto había percibido los movimientos de este. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Sera mejor que nos movamos, ya descansamos demasiado-ordeno el de cabellos verde oscuro. - Solo por precaución, no es bueno quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar...-Los hermanos entendieron de que hablaba, el joven había percibido algo. Aioros y Aioria no demoraron en recolectar las mantas y comenzar a preparar los caballos.

-Que sueño que tengo...-informo Aioria, sus parpados le pesaban, lo mismo le pasaba a su hermano. De golpe comenzaron a sentir deseos de dormir de nuevo.

-Váyanse.-ordeno Shura, mientras llevaba la mano a su espada y despabila por un segundo a sus dos compañeros de viaje- ¡AHORA!-los chicos se apresuraron ir a montar los corceles, Shura opto por imitarles. Lo que paso a continuación, fue cuestión de segundos.

Un ser envuelto en capaz negras apareció de la nada y fue por el joven espadachín, este no logro oponerse con gran resistencia. En solo segundos el joven era arrastrado al interior del bosque.

-¡SHURA!-gritaron ambos hermanos antes de alentar a los corceles, para ir tras su amigo tomado prisionero por el extraño.

_Palacio de Dabih, reino de los elfos silvestres._

-La desterraste, pero cuando murió pediste que trajeran su cuerpo-La reina de los elfos observo a su esposo, que acariciaba el rostro inmaculado de la princesa elfa.

-Ella desobedeció las reglas, no porque fuera mi hija iba a realizar una excepción... La mezcla de razas está prohibida-informo el rey- si quieres que los demás realicen lo correcto, hay que dar el ejemplo-el rey aparto la mano del rostro de la joven, las flores alrededor del cuerpo evitaban que este perdiera con el paso de los tiempos el encanto que en vida tenia.- Siempre me da la sensación de que está dormida...

-Lo está, duerme en los brazos de la muerte-la reina le miro- si no la hubieras desterrado, no hubiera muerto en el parto de nuestro nieto.

-Lo viste.-concluyo el hombre ante esas palabras.

-Por supuesto que lo vi...-la mujer le miro- desde la distancia, eh de suponer que le reconoces como tu heredero...

-¿Por qué osas sugerir que reconoceré a un mestizo como mi heredero?

-Le diste a Nashira... y ella en toda su sabiduría acepto ser portada por un mestizo.-la reina le miro- es tu nieto. Nuestro nieto. Si llega a necesitar ayuda, prométeme que se la enviaras.

-Mine...

-El Cid.

-Lo pensare, pero no te prometo nada.-el hombre le miro- con Nashira, ya le he ayudado mucho...

_Castillo en ruinas, medio del bosque._

-Porque todas las criaturas malas viven en estos lugares... Sera posible que nadie tiene su morada de forma decente-gruño Aioria, mientras ataban metían a los caballos en un casi destruido establo, para esconderlos.- tenemos que encontrar a Shura...-tomo su lanza mágica y esta se desplegó a su simple contacto- la siento tan rara...

-Luego te familiarizas con ella-comenzó Aioros, mientras caminaba pegado a las sombras- debemos rescatar a Shura.-comento mientras ponía una flecha en su arco.

_Sala de banquetes._

El salón del castillo estaba casi con su techo derruido, pudieron ver una jaula colgar (de un tirante de este) y mecerse en los vagos intentos de Shura de liberarse. El chico por todos los medios intentaba abrir la puerta de la jaula a la que había sido confinado... Le importaba poco si se moría al caer al suelo, la cosa era no terminar muerto en manos de ellos.

-No es solo uno...-Aioria miro a los sujetos de capas negras- son cuatro...-Aioros tomo el arco especial que le había dado Seiya y luego miro a los cuatro magos. Sobre una mesa estaban las pertenencias de Shura.

-Esta es la espada del rey Elfo...-uno comenzó a acariciar la vaina del arma- Esta es Nashira-Comento uno con cara de niña- Hace tiempo que queremos arrebatarle la espada de ese estorbo de El Cid.-Shura al oír esto miro al sujeto, El Cid usaba ese arma para cuidar a su pueblo... Y ahora el enemigo la tenía en su poder- Esto quiere decir que ya no tiene lo único que nos mantenía lejos de su palacio...-una maquiavélica sonrisa se formó en sus labios- y los corazones de los elfos son tan deliciosos...

-Luego vamos por los elfos...-gruño el que había secuestrado a Shura, antes de dar un salto y treparse de la jaula- primero quiero comer su corazón, luego les acompaño...-el joven intento irse hacia el lado opuesto de la pequeña jaula, tratando de mantener la distancia.- Un corazón lleno de valentía...

-¿Acaso planeas comerte tu solo su corazón?-pregunto el de talla más grande- No puedes comerlo tú solo...-el rubio dio un salto y se paró frente al que hablaba en ese momento.

-Yo lo le di caza, por lo tanto es mío.-informo en un tono bastante amenazante.- su corazón es mío... me volveré más fuerte una vez lo haya ingerido...

-No puedes esperar a que nosotros nos quedemos viéndote comer.-le gruño la mujer- no es justo, si traes compartes...

-Es mío...-el sujeto saco su cuchillo y les miro- yo lo atrape, su corazón es solo mío... Búsquense a los suyos...

-Aprovechemos que están peleando, para sacar a Shura.- Aioria asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, tenía mucha razón con eso era ahora o nunca. Tenían que sacar a Shura, antes que le arrancaran el corazón del pecho. Los chicos comenzaron a moverse entre las sombras, protegiéndose con los pilares que adornaban la estancia y los muebles arrojados aquí y haya.

-Había otros dos.-Ikelos miro a sus hermanos. Aioria y Aioros se detuvieron de golpe, permaneciendo de cuclillas tras una mesa derribada- pueden ir por ellos y yo me quedo con este.

-Ni lo sueñes Ikelos -Morfeo miro fijamente a su hermano- nada nos garantiza que posean corazones virtuosos...

-Los olí... y los poseen... Virtud y valentía hay en esos corazones...

-Vayan ustedes...-Phantasos estaba acariciando la vaina de la espada elfica- yo quiero hacer espacio para el corazón de El Cid...

-Si así lo deseas...-los tres sujetos se retiraron de la estancia dejando solo al joven y a la extraña mujer. Phantasos miro a Shura, con una extraña fascinación y luego se acercó a una rueda que hace girar lentamente. La jaula de hierro comienza a bajar, dejando al prisionero a la altura del ser.

-No pienso esperar a que mis hermanos regresen, tengo hambre ahora...- Se acerca a la jaula con un juego de llaves en sus manos- eres igual a El Cid... ¿Los elfos no tienen una forma más extraña de llamar a sus reyes?-pregunto mientras buscaba la llave correcta- a todos los reyes les llaman "El Cid"...-Shura miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar una posible salida. Pero claramente las posibilidades estaban terriblemente limitadas. -No te preocupes, para mi desgracia... No vas a sufrir mucho... Sera algo muy rápido.-Abrió la puerta y al mismo tiempo una flecha se incrusto en la espalda del ser. -No...-el ser vio la luz formándose en su pecho- es... NO... NO...-Dejo libre un grito lleno de horror y rabia al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo era invadido por una intensa luz. Tanto de su boca, como sus ojos, la luz salió de este... Para luego convertirse en una estatua de cenizas...

-¿Funciono?-Aioros apareció llevando su arco armado. Shura se apuró a salir y evito la estatua de cenizas.- ¿Shura te hicieron daño?

-Solo unos raspones...-informo el joven, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.- tenemos que irnos... debemos ir avisarle a El Cid...

-No.-Aioria le miro- ellos pueden cuidarse.-informo mientras le tendía sus cosas a Shura...- Tenemos que seguir...

-Pero...-Shura se mordió el labio y luego se dio por resignado- ¿qué pasa?

-Seguramente escucharon el grito de ella-indico a la estatua de cenizas- y vendrán hacía aquí... Debemos irnos...-Aioros recupero la flecha y la figura se desarmó.- vamos antes que ellos aparezcan.-los dos mayores asintieron y se apresuraron a ir por sus caballos.

_Una hora después._

-Te siguieron...-bramo Oneiros.- fuiste muy descuidado y mataron a Phantasos...

-Ningún arma mortal puede hacer ese daño...-comento Morfeo- eso se los aseguro... Tal vez el joven que atrapaste venía acompañado de algún ser mágico...

-Eran tres mortales... Comunes y corrientes...-informo Ikelos por demás molesto, por haber perdido a su cena y no por la muerte de su hermano hermafrodita.- no tenían señales de ser mágicos ni nada por el estilo...

-Veo que mucho la muerte de ella no te afecta...-comento una burlesca voz.- Que tragedia terrible azota esta familia... perdieron a las cenas...

-Youma-Oneiros miro a las vigas donde el sujeto estaba sentado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada... solo quería saber si vieron pasar a un mestizo de elfo, un joven arquero (hijo de un mago) y un ser de luz.-comento de lo más burlón mientras daba un salto y miraba las cenizas que aún permanecían en el suelo.- Como se nota que la limpieza no está en sus prioridades... Esas cenizas apestan a magia.

-No hemos visto a ninguno de ellos-informo Oneiros- y si los hubiéramos visto... se hubieran vuelto nuestra cena...

-Hagamos un trato...

-Te escuchamos-informo frió Morfeo.

-Ustedes capturan al ser de luz y yo les dejare matar al mestizo y al arquero...

-Somos tres...-corto las palabras de golpe Ikelos- ¿Acaso no sabes contar o tantas derrotas te hicieron perder cualidades?

-Cállate-bramo el hechicero negro- les daré... Al padre del arquero.-informo el hombre- un hechicero de la naturaleza, hijo de...

-¿De...?-instigo Oneiros al quien la oferta comenzaba a serle tentadora.

-Ilias.-los tres hermanos sonrieron con malicia.- esta en mi poder, bajo un hechizo, el arquero es su hijo.-los hermanos se miraron, sopesando las posibilidades y ventajas de aceptar la oferta.- Retirare la oferta...-saco un reloj de bolsillo- en exactamente... 17 segundos... se les acaba el tiempo. Ilias fue uno de los que les desterró y les obligo a vivir de esta forma-les recordó.

-Está bien, bueno, por mi está bien-comento Ikelos.

-También acepto la oferta-informo Oneiros.

-Opino igual que mis hermanos...-replico Morfeo.- Te daremos al ser de luz, pero tú nos darás al hijo de Ilias...

-Tenemos un trato caballeros-informo el ser con una sonrisa petulante, dejando a la vista unos colmillos- cuando atrapen a los jovenzuelos... yo les traeré a Regulus... El hijo de Ilias...

_Bosque de Tulok._

El medio día reinaba en ese bello día, Ikki ahora iba caminando a un costado de los caballos. Los jóvenes habían reducido la marcha debido a que se hallaban cerca de un pueblo o eso había informado el mago metamorfó.

-¿A qué distancia estaremos?-pregunto Mu, quien le preocupaba llegar al pueblo en plena noche- No quiero estar de noche... por las calles de un pueblo.

-Mu, hemos dormido a la intemperie por varios días...-informo Aldebarán en un tono alegre- ¿Le tienes miedo a las calles de un pueblo?

-Opino igual que su amigo-Ikki les miro de reojo, antes de subirse a la grupa del caballo de Shaka y sacarle las riendas al joven- aunque no lo creas, hay veces que los pueblos y ciudades son más peligrosos que los bosques...-Le dio un golpe en los flancos al caballo y este apresuro su andar al instante.

_Pueblo de Sirga. Bosque de Tulok_

-¿Quieren seguir hasta el pueblo siguiente?-pregunto Ikki, mientras sujetaba con firmeza las riendas de la montura del rubio.- honestamente, preferiría dormir en el suelo, y en medio del bosque, antes que en una posada de este lugar...

-¿Ya habías estado una vez aquí?-pregunto Mu, mientras arrimaba su montura, y lo mismo hacia Aldebarán, hacía la del joven y el mago.

-No, cuando pase con mi hermano esto era todo un claro...-comento Ikki, en un tono helado.- Apuremos la marcha, pero seamos lo más discretos posibles...

-No queremos hacer creer que llevemos cosas valiosas.-comento Aldebarán, pensando en su hacha, el martillo y cincel de Mu y el collar mágico de Shaka, pero por sobre todas las cosas en Shaka.

-Tiene un brillo... negro apenas.-informo Shaka, quien había mirado su piedra mágica disimuladamente.

-Es por que en este pueblo, abundan las malas intenciones y los deseos oscuros...-informo Ikki, quien ya se sentía aliviado de ver la otra salida del pueblo- No te preocupes, no pasara nada... Si yo no logro protegerlos, supongo que tu amigo del hacha podrá hacer algo.-comento ligeramente burlón.

-Supongo, que eso no fue ironía...-comento Mu, con algo de recelo.

-Tómalo como quieras...-informo el joven de la cicatriz en la frente, mientras atravesaban el arco que marcaba el ingreso al pueblo.

_Bosque de Tulok. Dos horas después._

-Ikki...-El mayor miro sobre su hombro, habían cambiado lugares con Shaka.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en un tono sereno.

-Exactamente: ¿Que me pasara cuando lleguemos al bosque del sabio?

-Pues... en resumida. Degel hará que tu poder se una al de la naturaleza...-informo en un tono sereno- de esa forma, Youma no podrá reclamarlo para él... Tu poder ayudara al balance del mundo.

-¿Shaka morirá?-pregunto Mu, algo asustado.

-¿Tu acaso crees que soy un fantasma?-pregunto Ikki entre dientes.- MI poder está conectado a la naturaleza... Por eso se producen desfajases cuando alguno muere... La muerte representa un cambio en el equilibrio del mundo.

-La idea es evitarlo...-Aldebarán le miro, para luego observar el cielo- ¿qué tan diferente es tu poder al de Shaka...?

-Al ser Shaka una estrella, su poder es casi equivalente al de un gran guardián o como quieran llamarles, ellos son los más fuertes del mundo sobrenatural...

-¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos muere?-pregunto Shaka, Ikki sintió el temblar del joven dado que tenía los brazos de este alrededor de su cintura.

-No son inmortales, pero como nunca se ha asesinado a uno... Nadie lo sabe.-Comento en el mismo tono helado- por miedo a que la muerte de uno pueda causar al mundo, no mataron a Youma.

-¿De qué hablas?- Mu le miro con algo de desconfianza.- ¿Como que no mataron a Él? ¿Acaso tuvieron la posibilidad de matarlo y no lo hicieron?

-Sí, tuvieron la posibilidad.-Ikki detuvo la montura y le observo fijamente- pero la muerte no es la solución a nada... Les guste o no, sea malo o no... Youma sigue siendo uno de los siete. Su muerte, puede causar un desastre total en el mundo... Aunque a nadie le guste la idea, hasta la vida de él debe ser respetada.

-¿Y por qué mata a los seres de luz?-pregunto Shaka, luego del silencio que siguió a las palabras del metamorfo- Se le respeta su vida, pero él no respeta la del resto...-apretó los dientes- eso es injusto...

-Nada en el mundo es justo.-Ikki dejo libre un suspiro.- Los seres de luz mueren, por que pierden sus poderes... como no están conectados a la naturaleza estos están conectados a sus vidas

-Por eso... fallecen-susurro Mu.- No dejaremos que le ponga las manos encima a Shaka.-el rubio miro sobre su hombro y le sonrió apenas a su amigo. Él no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Mu o Aldebarán...

_Bosque de Albadi_

-Saga... Kanon, Milo no vayan tan rápido...-Se quejó Camus, quien estaba comenzando a aprender a montar. Los otros tres desaceleraron aún más sus monturas. - Esperen... que un no domino bien esto de montar...

-Camus. Hay muchas cosas que no dominas...-informo Milo, de lo más tranquilo. -No lo tomes a mal... pero que sería bueno que Saga o Kanon te enseñaran a usar una espada... "Por si las dudas".-los dos gemelos se miraron, tenía razón, por si las dudas Camus también tendría que aprender a manejar la espada.

-También sería bueno conseguirle una espada-Comento Kanon, él aun llevaba la suya por suerte aun la llevaba consigo.

-Ya debemos de estar cerca del medio día...-comento Saga, mientras miraba el cielo. - Podríamos parar un poco a comer... y de paso revisar bien las alforjas de los caballos... Apenas las hemos mirado los últimos tres días...

-Solo hemos tomado lo que teníamos a mano, pero tienes razón...-Kanon observo con atención- no las hemos inspeccionado como es debido...- Los dos más jóvenes se miraron, para luego asentir- busquemos un lugar para descansar, de seguro a Camus le duele toda la espalda por que no está habituado a montar.-El joven miro molesto al príncipe- Camus... no congeles al caballo-El menor miro sus manos, partes de las riendas se habían congelado.

-No lo hagas enojar.-Le reprendió Saga- Milo puede controlarse, Camus no que tenga algo que le impida ser detectado... No quiere decir que pueda controlarse.-Desmonto, al igual que Milo y Kanon. Camus cerro los ojos y respiro hondo unos segundos. Pensando que el hielo retrocedía hasta llegar a sus manos y luego se desaparecía. Al abrir los ojos, él hielo ya no estaba. Al intentar bajar el pie se le trabo en el estribo, por lo cual el caballo se movió bruscamente y termino cayendo en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-Milo se le acercó y le tendió una mano- te llevaste una buena caída.-Al alzar la mirada, Camus se encontró con la diversión en los ojos de Milo. -¿qué?

-¡PODRÍAS EVITAR REÍRTE!-los dos gemelos se dieron vuelta de inmediato y miraron al menor, dado que no habían escuchado a Milo reír. - ¿Acaso nunca te caíste cuando empezabas a montar?

-Camus... Yo no me estoy riendo-comento el joven de ojos turquesas algo perdido- nunca tuve intención de hacerlo...

-No es necesaria la voz para reírse...-Gruño el chico- Ya me eh tenido que soportar muchas cosas en mi vida, para sumarle el hecho que ustedes tres me crean un inútil...

-Cam...-Saga le miro- ninguno de nosotros te cree un inútil...-comento en un tono sereno y conciliador, mientras Kanon y Milo asentían- El adquirir un conocimiento lleva tiempo-se acercó al menor y le limpio las lágrimas de rabia que caían desde sus entristecidos ojos.- Tranquilo. Ninguno de nosotros piensa esas cosas de ti... y si necesitar ayuda para aprender algo... te ayudaremos...

-No es que no sepa controlar... mis poderes.-Camus cerro los ojos- es que les tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de mí poder... tengo miedo de lastimar a alguien... Sé que cuando me asusto se descontrola, pero también se hacer cosas con él...

-¿Tienes miedo de tu poder?-Kanon se le acercó y le miró fijamente- Camus. Mírame.-el chico alzo la mirada- ¿Te crees que yo no tuve miedo cuando por accidente comenzaba hacer magia? ¿O que Milo no tuvo miedo cuando sus poderes comenzaban a manifestarse? Incluso Saga tuvo miedo cuando comenzó a empuñar espadas para practicar esgrima... Tener miedo no es algo malo, es solo una barrera que se debe superar. Quien no teme, es un idiota.

-Tengo miedo de lastimar a las personas, mientras intento superarla...-susurro por lo bajo.- Ya una vez, paso algo malo... No quiero que se vuelva a repetir...

-No se va a repetir, porque nos tienes a nosotros...-informo Saga, mientras colocaba su mano a modo fraternal sobre el hombro de Camus- Tranquilo. ¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Vamos a revisar las alforjas...-comento de golpe Milo, para destensar el ambiente.

_Dos horas después._

-Hierbas medicinales, frascos con antídotos... -Kanon comentaba mientras terminaban de guardar los objetos en las alforjas- y distintos instrumentos para atender heridas.

-Como se nota que estas alforjas les lleno una madre...-comento Saga, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermano, quien soltó una risa.- El mapa es lo más curioso...

-No puedo contradecir Saga...-comento Camus, mientras observaba el mapa que podía cambiar su aspecto dependiendo que se buscara...- es excelente...

-Según el mapa hay un pueblo cercano-Cuando Milo apoyo su dedo en el pueblo, de pronto tenían un mapa exclusivo del pueblo- ups...

-Tranquilo Milo... se soluciona así.-comento Camus, mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en la parte que decía **Bosque de Albadi** y lo arrastraba por el mapa, a cada milímetro que movía su dedo el mapa iba extendiendo la muestra del bosque.- aquí estamos... o eso supongo-dijo cuándo marco los cuatro puntos negros reunidos.

-Puedo ir al pueblo... por las armas.-comento Kanon de lo más tranquilo- pasare inadvertido... podemos conseguir una espada en este pueblo y la segunda en el otro.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Nada malo va a pasarme...-saco su varita y se la dio a Saga- por las dudas, guárdala, no son muchos los que ven con buen ojo a los hechiceros blancos... Me quedare con la espada y el obsequio-sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a su montura.- No hagan estupideces en mi ausencia... y eso va para ti Milo.-el más joven del grupo hizo puchero, antes de ver a su guardián alejarse.

-La meteré en la alforja de mi caballo.-comento Saga, sentía como una especie de vibración en su mano por causa de la varita.

_Pueblo de Gliese. Una hora después_

Aunque fuera temprano medio día, para él no era temprano... Cubierto con una túnica morada con ribetes dorados, muchos susurraban por lo bajo y nadie se acercaba para confirma lo que a voces se sabía. Ese hombre o lo que fuera realmente, no era alguien bueno, no era una persona de fiar... Jamás se había existido una vez que apareciera en el pueblo y no desapareciera alguien... Todos le temían, por lo cual las madres ocultaban a sus hijos en el sótano y las embarazadas se escondían en los armarios hasta que sus esposos le dijeran que era seguro salir. Muchos hombres se armaban dentro de sus casas, dispuestos a perder su vida en caso de defender a su familia del monstruo que se escondía bajo esa túnica.

-Patéticos mortales...-susurro el ser, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, observando cómo la gente trataba de hacer que no le veía... -Su sangre apesta, pero por desgracia es la única sangre que hay por estos confines... Si quiero mantener mi poder, debo adquirir la sangre de su propia fuente...-sí quiero seguir controlando a los muertos debo seguir estando vivo. Un joven apuesto a caballo paso a su lado, el viento soplo suavemente llevando la fragancia de este hacía su persona.-Eso...-el hombre con larga túnica miro al sujeto que se alejaba. La fornida figura era cubierta por una capa color verde oscuro, pero no llevaba puesto el capuchón- fue sangre de hada...- dejo que el aire llevara la fragancia hacia él. Abrió los ojos y descubrió al dueño de esa exquisita sangre era el joven que hacía poco había pasado a su lado. Para sus adentros sintió una especie de alocado éxtasis, de solo imaginar el sabor de la sangre de hada.- tengo que tener a ese chico... a ese joven que lleva en sus venas la sangre de las hadas.

* * *

Kanon luego de visitar a los tres herreros del pueblo, compro una espada que por su largo y peso era perfecta para Milo. Pago la espada con dos monedas de plata, lo que produjo que el herrero le mirara sorprendido para luego agradecerle la compra y casi le echara del puesto. Kanon pagaba lo que consideraba valía esa espada, sin duda era un excelente trabajo y el herrero ignoraba eso por lo tanto lo considero algo injusto pagar menos por ella. Monto en su corcel y comenzó el regreso hacía el lugar donde aguardaban su hermano y los dos jóvenes.

_Bosque de Albadi. 10 minutos después._

Kanon iba galopando a un buen ritmo cuando de golpe, se alzó a mitad de su camino una soga a la altura de los tobillos de su corcel, por más que quiso evitarlo, la cercanía con esta hizo que jinete y animal fueran a parar contra el suelo. Kanon comenzó a pararse, ya con la espada en mano, cuando alguien lo golpeo con fuerza en la nuca y termino perdiendo el conocimiento. El animal se paró y prosiguió su veloz carrera, su instinto le alegaba que estaba siendo víctima de un predador y debía huir.

_Cabaña, en las profundidades del bosque._

-Manigoldo...-La chica salió del bosque y se acercó a la cabaña, donde aplaudió dos veces antes de ser recibida.

-Vaya... pero si es la pequeña Gioka... -comento el hombre en tono burlón, mientras miraba al hada de cabellera marrón y alas del mismo color.- ¿Que necesitas pequeña?

-Veronica Nassu... Apareció de nuevo y ha raptado a un joven...

-¿Nassu?-el sujeto hizo una mueca- ¿Raptado? mmm... dudo que lo deje vivir mucho tiempo.

-Creo que te equivocas...

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el hombre, mientras tomaba un báculo terminado en una esfera azul y se acercaba al hada.- No creo que digas eso por nada, mi pequeña...

-No lo digo por nada...-comento la joven- él es hijo de la reina Sasha... Ya sabes lo que significa.

-Nassu no desperdiciará su sangre...-comento el hechicero blanco al entender para donde iba el asunto.- Entiendo a la perfección todo... La sangre de un mestizo de hada, ha de ser la gloria para el bastardo-soltó un gruñido- Pues es hora de ajustar cuentas con ese ser abominable... -el hada vio como el hechicero comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque y dejo libre un suspiro. Verónica Nassu, había raptado al hijo de ambos cuando era pequeño y nunca más lo habían vuelto a ver...

-Manigoldo...-el hada abrió sus alas y fue tras él- te ayudare, ni piense que te dejare solo en esto...

-¿No se supone que yo debo cuidar de ti?-pregunto el hechicero, mientras caminaba seguido del hada que se hallaba volando a unos centímetros del suelo...

-En las buenas y en las malas Manigoldo...-le recordó la joven, mientras se ponía a su lado- antes de ir por el joven, debemos poner a salvo a los que venían con él...

-No lo matara-Manigoldo no la miro- por lo tanto ¿Cuál es el apuro?-ahora miraba de reojo a la joven- ¿No Gioka?

-Ve por Nassu, yo los colocare a salvo y te alcanzare.-le dio un rápido beso al hechicero y se alejó volando a gran velocidad.

_Continuara._

* * *

_Nota:_

_Albadi y Gliese son estrellas de Acuario._

_Sirga es una estrella de Virgo._

_Dabih es una estrella de Capricornio._


	11. Complicados

**_PERDONEN LA DEMORA._**

* * *

_Complicados._

Verónica levanto el mentón de Kanon, para dejar a la vista las importantes venas que corrían por el lugar. El joven estaba atrapado, por causa de unas raíces que le mantenían sujeto a la pared. Estas raíces poseían una sustancia que mantenía "sedado" al joven noble. Verónica sonrió malicioso, un mestizo de hada... y todo indicaba que también era un hechicero blanco. Tenía en su poder a una de sus antítesis...

La varita, las gemas de Gea (extrañas de ver y sumamente poderosas) y otras cosas que estaban en poder de Kanon (el collar es un ejemplo) le decían claramente que el chico era especial.

-Tu vales más vivo que muerto...-comento mientras apreciaba atentamente el aura del chico- pareciera... que tu aura se conecta con alguna cosa... -esta pareciera seguir un camino invisible a sus ojos y al de cualquier otro, sonrió malicioso, esa conexión solo significaba una cosa- gemelos... Puede que tu hermano este vagando por el bosque...-dijo mientras salía de la cabaña en ruinas, tenía que tener al otro gemelo.

_Bosque._

Camus iba sentado en la grupa del caballo de Saga, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de este. Mientras Milo más adelante iba corriendo siguiendo el aroma de Kanon. Los otros tres corceles iban tras ellos, el joven se preguntaba si los caballos estarían entrenados o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Milo se había detenido frente a un sector cuyos arboles estaban marchitos o muertos, como prefieran llamarles. Sus aspectos cadavéricos habían detenido el avance del joven, quien se sentía tentado en salir corriendo y regresar por donde había venido... Pero el aspecto de esos árboles le erizaba todo el pelaje, escucho el ruido de cascos y el caballo de Saga comenzó a negarse a seguir avanzando, mientras los otros se habían detenido a varios metros de distancia...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Saga, la pregunta era para el caballo- ¿Por qué te detuviste?-le pregunto preocupado a Milo.

-**No quiero entrar -**Informo el menor, incluso en su voz telepática se escuchaba su temor-** pero entrare solamente porque Kanon está ahí...**

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Camus, que miraba un tanto temeroso las ramas similares a garras.

**-Si... mi olfato no me engaña... algo arrastro a Kanon al interior de este lugar. Vamos...**

-Milo, quédate aquí con Camus-Saga desmonto, dejando al más joven aun en la grupa del corcel- entrare yo...

**-No es buena idea.**

-Milo tiene razón, no debes entrar tu solo...-se apresuró a decir Camus, mientras bajaba de un salto- te acompaño... ataremos a los corceles y te acompañaremos... Milo puede guiarnos desde el cielo...

-Preferiría que lo hiciera desde tierra...-informo Saga, mientras se ajustaba el carcaj de flechas- Camus, no te separes... y Milo mantente a un metro de distancia, no te alejes tanto.-el animal asintió y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus dos compañeros de viaje.

**-Sería bueno que Camus fuera a caballo...**-Saga miro al chico y luego asintió, por lo tanto el joven volvió a montar.**-En caso de ser necesario: Saga monta y llévate a Camus de aquí.**

_Interior del bosque muerto._

El gruñido de Milo y la repentina acción que le siguió a esto alerto a los jóvenes de que estaban en peligro. Antes de poder a hacer algo unas raíces emergieron del suelo y aprisionaron a Milo. Camus observo horrorizado a la criatura de blancas alas intentando salir del agarre de esas férreas manos... ¿Manos? Al mirar nuevamente noto que lo que sujetaban las alas, patas y hocico de Milo eran manos huesudas de color negro...

Saga se acercó veloz desenvainando su espada mágica, dispuesto a ayudar a Milo, pero más de esas espectrales extremidades emergieron de la tierra y pusieron de rodillas al príncipe de Alhena.

-CAMUS... ¡HUYE!-Ordeno Saga, mientras trataba de recuperar la libertad de la mano con la que sujetaba fieramente su espada.

-**¡CAMUS ESCAPA DE AQUI!- **Ordeno Milo, mientras una luz lo rodeaba y cambiaba a su forma más feroz... En parte logro librarse de las manos que le aprisionaban, ahora con su poderosa quijada podía arrancarlas completamente del suelo. El caballo se encabrillo apenas una de las extremidades salidas de la tierra emergió y le tomo una de las patas, provocando que Camus se fuera al suelo y del miedo dejara escapar parte de su poder. Este congelo a todo lo que atacaba a sus amigos, pero no a estos... Milo con dos rápidos movimientos se liberó y no demoro en ayudar a Saga.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?

-Magia oscura-informo Camus... ¿Su poder se había expresado y no había dañado a los chicos?- Debe haber un mago negro o un nigromante cerca...-miro los brazos que habían emergido del suelo.- Saga... ten más cuidado casi...-no sabía cómo continuar la palabras, estaba preocupado. Llamo a toda su frialdad para no exteriorizar sus emociones.

-No te preocupes, ya sé que estamos ante alguien poderoso...-Informo Saga, mientras observaba su chaqueta rasgada. Milo, aun en su forma animal, comenzó a olisquear el aire- ¿Que sucede?

-**Algo se acerca.**

-Vaya. Pero qué suerte la mía-escucharon una jovial voz a provenir de un árbol- sabía que tenía un gemelo... pero no que venía acompañado del ser de luz del aire y de una bestia tan magnifica...-Milo se puso delante de Camus y dejo a la vista sus feroces fauces. El sujeto estaba creído que era un animal y era mejor que así continuara el asunto.

_Bosque de Polis, Valle de Lainster._

Aioria iba montando en el caballo segundo caballo de la comitiva, habían llegado a un punto en que el bosque comenzaba a subir por las laderas de la montaña por lo cual tarde o temprano terminarían yendo a pie. El chico miro a todo lo que le rodeaba, el follaje iba cambiando a medida que seguían avanzando la naturaleza se adaptaba a los cambios que exigía la altura que iban adquiriendo.

Hacia unos días que venía teniendo un extraño sueño, no lo había comentado con ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje. Shura aún estaba algo alterado por el encuentro de esos extraños sujetos que querían arrancarle el corazón y su hermano estaba muy alerta por la misma causa.

-¿Que pasa Aioria?-Shura le miro atentamente- pareces muy abstraído hoy...

-Estaba pensando, nada más...-replico el castaño- Shura...-el tercer jinete se puso a la par y vio lo que le tendía- ¿la puedes llevar? Cargarla me pone nervioso...-sin replicar o tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario, Shura guardo la lanza mágica en su alforja. Luego, más calmados, hablarían sobre el por qué no quería llevar el arma.

_Montañas._

El sol ya había teñido el cielo con su anaranjado atardecer cuando llegaron al sector donde las laderas adquirían la suficiente altura para ser consideradas realmente parte de las montañas. Los chicos desmontaron y comenzaron a caminar por los angostos caminos y se vieron forzados a dejar sus monturas atrás cuando el paso era lo suficientemente angosto para impedir el tránsito de los animales.

Aioros seguía encabezando la marcha, seguido de Aioria, y Shura seguía cerrando el paso con la vista atenta al silencioso entorno. Vio que Aioria se frotaba las manos, muy pronto comenzaría definitivamente el anochecer y tenían que buscar un refugio para pasar la noche.

* * *

Aioros y Shura veían a Aioria moverse inquieto en sueños, algo no andaba bien en ese descanso que debería ser placentero o restaurador como mínimo.

-Tu hermano me dio su lanza...-informo Shura, Aioros le miro por alguna razón esperaba que eso sucediera. Aioria estaba actuando extraño últimamente, para no decir en los días pasados.

-Algo malo pasara...-susurro Aioros- antes que todo comenzara, tuvo las mismas reacciones mientras dormía...

-Shhh...-Shura llevo la mano a su espada, se escuchaba un ruido en las afueras de la cueva.- Despierta A Aioria...-El de ojos verdes así lo hizo.

_Exteriores._

Caminar a ciegas por la montaña, no era algo que ellos querrían hacer pero otra opción no habían hallado. Temían que se trataran de los tres sujetos que habían estado dispuestos a arrancarles el corazón para alimentarse de ellos. El gruñir de una vestía les alerto, la luz de la luna fue tapada por la siniestra figura de alguna fiera alada... Estaban en serio peligro...

* * *

No podían ver a los jinetes, no podían ver a las vestías pero si podían escucharlas...

-Hay no...-Shura miro el risco que tenían enfrente, no era una gran distancia, pero un mal salto y tendrían la muerte asegurada.

-Debemos seguir...-Informo Aioros- si no es por aquí... será por otro lado, no pienso dejar que le pongan las manos encima a mi hermano...-Shura les miro, solo unos segundos, antes de retroceder y tomar carrera.- ¡SHURA!-el chico llego al otro lado, luego de tambalearse en la orilla del abismo.

-¡SALTEN!- Los hermanos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, casi al mismo tiempo... El primero en llegar fueron Aioros, quien dio vuelta el tiempo exacto para ver como el borde (bajo los pies de su querido hermano) se partía al impacto del talón de este...

-¡AIORIA!-el chico se lanzó hacia adelante y observo hacia el vació. Su hermano se aferraba a una pequeña saliente, como naufrago que se sujeta a una valsa- dame la mano...-extendió su brazo lo máximo que pudo... Sintió como Shura le sujetaba para evitar que cayera también. Aioria sujeto con fuerza la mano de Aioros, quien por el miedo sentía, se le humedecía la mano por el sudor. Aioros sentía como la mano de su hermano se le estaba escapando de entre sus dedos. Aioros intento sujetar con su otra mano la manga de la camisa de Aioria, al mismo tiempo que el gruñir de las bestias se volvía a escuchar entre el eco de las montañas.

-Aioros... déjame...-pidió el chico, que en vano intentaba hacer pie en algún lado. El abismo traicionero poseía paredes casi lisas- se acercan...-miro hacia abajo del precipicio... Shura intentaba sujetar a Aioros para evitar que los dos hermanos cayeran la vació. El peso de los dos, sus propias manos sudadas le dificultaban sujetar a su mejor amigo.

-No-Aioros sujeto con más fuerza la mano de su hermano- no te pienso perder... no te perderé a ti también.-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aioria sabía muy bien que si moría, también condenaba a la muerte a los otros tres seres de luz. Ahí con su vida a punto de extinguirse había tomado una decisión que esperaba que su hermano alguna vez comprendiera.

-Aioros... sigan adelante...-el chico sonrió, al mismo tiempo que Aioros sentía como un cálido hormigueo subirle por el brazo- lleguen al bosque del sabio... Tengo fe en ti... hermano...-susurro, antes de soltarse y caer al vació.

-¡AIORIA!-Fue el desgarrador grito de Aioros, mientras su hermano se perdía en la penumbra del abismo. Shura jalo de Aioros, apartándole del abismo antes de asomarse por él, no había rastro del joven.- ¡AIORIAAAAA!-El grito desgarrador de su amigo le hizo voltear al mismo tiempo que en las manos de este el dolor se presentaba en forma de fuego.

-Eso...-Shura se quedó helado por unos segundos.

-El poder de Aioria...-Aioros miro sus manos, mientras poco a poco las flamas iban extinguiéndose- me paso su luz...-miro a su amigo- Aioria me paso su luz...-Shura le tomó del brazo y le alentó a seguir corriendo.- Aioria...-susurro, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, mientras sus pies daban pasos torpes a medida que Shura le alejaba del abismo.

_Bosque muerto. Reino de Alhena._

Camus corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, en un momento su pie choco con una raíz y comenzó caer barranco abajo. Terminando su caída en el lecho de un arroyo seco.

-Que caída...-El sujeto envuelto en una capa oscura se paró a su lado...- increíble que no se haya roto el cuello.

-Es el ser del viento...-informo quien se mantenía suspendida a solo un metro del suelo, sus alas de un suave color tierra se batían delicadamente en su espalda- tenemos que colocarlo en un sitio seguro...

-Sí, lo sé... Pero... ¿Por qué corría?-el hada le miro, transmitiendo con sus tristes ojos marrones la respuesta- ha de ser el primero que escapa…

-Le preguntaremos que paso cuando despierte-susurro el hada, mientras colocaba los pies en la tierra y comenzaba a arrastrar al chico fuera del lecho seco.

_Cabaña de Verónica._

El heredero al trono de Alhena estaba transformado en una pequeña suricata, que a su vez fue encerrada en una jaula en la que apenas tenía espacio para moverse... Verónica se acercó a un pequeño cofre de color plata, en este había momentáneamente encerrado al Lobo de sombra que venía con el príncipe de Alhena.

-mmm... ¿Qué haré con este pequeño?-se preguntó para sí, mientras sacudía el pequeño cofre- Podría hacer... un estofado con su carne y un abrigo con su piel... Tiene un pelaje exquisito...-Observo a la suricata y los diminutos ojitos que no abandonaban su rostro- ya pequeño...-se acercó a la jaulita- cuando tu hermano me sea inviable-miro a Kanon que seguía donde lo había dejado- te sacare de ahí...-sonrió malicioso- tenías en tu poder... objetos muy interesantes...-miro la espada de Saga- sin duda muy interesantes... Youma me dará algo muy interesante a cambio de "Minerva"...-Tomo un hacha pequeña, mientras caminaba hacia el centro del salón. Abrió el cofre e hizo caer su contenido.-Hora de encargarme del cachorrito- El diminuto corazón de Saga, comenzó a latir con gran velocidad al ver que lo que salió del cofre no era otra cosa más que Milo en su aspecto humano.- Pero si eres una persona...-el ser se arrodillo al lado del joven- hueles... exquisitamente, al igual del que escapo...-Miro fijamente al chico inconsciente, antes de sacar un extraño polvillo del interior de su túnica- Creo saber quién eres... y ahora se quién era el otro-soltó una amarga y cruel risa- debí sospechar la verdad cuando congelo las raíces...

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías, "mundo final"..._

Con paso lento, como si cada uno de sus pies estuviera revestido con un pesado bloque de concreto. El general Lune comenzó a transitar la pasarela del puente que atravesaba el abismo y daba acceso al Palacio Negro. En sus brazos llevaba un joven inconsciente, al que lamentaba entregar al demonio.

Miro el rostro inconsciente del joven, se había golpeado con una piedra antes que lo pudiera atrapar con el Hipogrifo que montaba. Una parte de él, rogaba que el chico jamás despertara.

Que fuera de esos que caían en el sueño profundo... y jamás volvían abrir los ojos.

_Salón de las coronas._

Con furia Youma observaba la esfera que le demostraba al ser de luz del fuego… La maldita estrella había pasado su poder a su hermano mayor. Sonrió luego de pensarlo fríamente por unos segundos. Solo era un contenedor, nunca podría explotar todo el potencial que había en ese poder ilimitado que ahora se hallaba oculto en su cuerpo.

Había sido algo ingenioso, pero eso no evitaría que se saliera con la suya…

-Aun, a pesar que no tengas tus poderes, puedo ponerla en tus sienes…-dijo, mientras quitaba la corona de oro rojo y observaba el brillante rubí- me servirás… Quieras o no.

_Continuara._

* * *

Polis es una estrella de Sagitario.


	12. Coronados por la desgracia

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clásico y The lost canvas no me pertenecen.**_

_**Perdonen la demora.**_

* * *

_Coronados por la desgracia._

Aioria por todos los medios intentaba liberar sus brazos de las cadenas. Estaba entre dos pilares, la tensión de la cadena y la posición en que se hallaban las argollas. Escucho como replicaban los pasos de alguien por el oscuro pasillo... Las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse, dando a conocer un lugar lleno agua. Todo lo que le rodeaba era un agua oscura y las antorchas se hallaban flotando a unos tres metros desde la superficie del líquido oscuro. Observo con terror al hombre que se le acercaba con una corona de un metal rojizo y un rubí en forma de rombo en el centro.

Al verle comenzó a tirar con fuerza del grillete, con intención de quitarlo, lacerando su muñeca en el proceso. El hombre se detuvo a solo un metro de él y sonrió con burla.

-Te diste cuenta para que es... -El joven miro con terror la corona y luego al sujeto- transferir tu poder a tu hermano, no quiere decir que hayas perdido tu esencia mágica... Aun sigues teniéndola, solo que no puedes exteriorizarlo. -Se acercó un poco más al chico y amplio su cruel sonrisa- Cuando encontremos a tu hermano- coloco la corona sobre la sienes de Aioria, los ojos de este tuvieron una contracción de la pupila y su rostro se puso completamente sereno- luego de torturarle, con tu propia mano, le quitaras los poderes que resguarda. -Con un movimiento de la mano, libero las muñecas del chico. -¿Entendido?

-Sí, amo. -Replico, ahora teniendo sus ojos de forma normal. Pero su mirada era completamente ausente.

-Seguidme, te daré algo acorde de vestir... Algo que deben llevar mis vasallos. -El chico obedeció, sin objeciones, la orden.

_Cabaña en ruinas, Bosque muerto, Reino de Alhena._

Cuando Milo despertó, tenía sus manos y tobillos atados. Se hallaba dentro de un círculo menor, rodeado por iconografías rúnicas y un círculo más grande. No tenía necesidad de probar escapar, sabía muy bien que ese polvo (que le rodeaba) era parte de algún conjuro de retención. Busco con la mirada al resto, luego de que ese ser abriera la caja y fuera absorbido por ese extraño remolino, no era capaz de recordar nada.

Casi grita de terror al ver a Kanon, prisionero de las raíces y comenzó a buscar nervioso con la mirada a los otros dos. Solo vio a una suricata y nada más... Ellos tres eran los únicos seres vivos en esa podrida cabaña.

-Despertaste... -El sujeto, no sabía decir si hombre o mujer, entro al lugar y le sonrió de forma despiadada- Seré egoísta, me quedare contigo... -Se acercó al círculo y miro fijamente al adolescente- Youma siempre se queda con ustedes, muchas veces, por lo tanto esta vez yo me quedare contigo y robare tu poder. -Escucharon un chillido y vieron a la suricata, esta miraba fijamente con sus diminutos ojitos a Verónica- debo presentarme... Soy Verónica de Nassu. Soy un hechicero negro -Milo contuvo la necesidad de una mueca de pánico. -¿Cómo te haces llamar? Pequeña estrella extraviada. -Milo no le informo- Ves a tu amigo ahí en la pared... -El chico vio como una de las raíces se enroscaba en el cuello del muchacho- Di tu nombre.

-Milo. No lo lastimes.

-¿Es tu guardián? -el chico no replico- tomare tu silencio como un sí. -Miro la suricata.- Él es el otro protector. El gemelo que falta.

-¿Y Camus? -el ser sonrió de forma despiadada.

-Pronto estará haciéndote compañía... -Informo, antes de tomar la barita de Kanon- Me pregunto... De qué forma tomare tus poderes. -Milo miro aterrado al sujeto- te sacare todo, todo lo que me pueda ser de utilidad...

_Cabana, Bosque de Acubens, Reino de Alhena._

Camus abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido sobre una cama con la cabeza vendada. Estaba en una cabaña sobriamente amueblada, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer el lugar y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Pensé que no te levantarías...-al escuchar esa voz se dio vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos.- Con el golpazo que te diste...

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Manigoldo, soy un hechicero blanco... -Miro por encima del hombro- esa jovencita que te sobrevuela a tras tuyo es mi esposa, Gioka. -El chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con un hada de cabellera castaña y alas color tierra.

-¿Dónde están los otros tres? -pregunto Gioka, cuando puso sus pies en tierra y miraba preocupada al muchacho. A pesar del trato que recibía por parte de Saga y los demás, aún estaba un tanto demacrado.

-Tu eres una de las hadas de mis sueños... -la mujer sonrió- No lo sé... Saga me dijo que corriera, luego que esa cosa aprisiono a Milo en esa caja...

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres que dejas a los otros a su suerte?

-Manigoldo. -Le reprocho la mujer.

-Solo fue una pregunta retórica. -Se excusó el otro.- Algo me dice que si vas, serás presa fácil... Una botana para Nassu.

-¡Tengo que ir a ayudarles! -El hombre golpeo su báculo contra el suelo y una lluvia comenzó a caer sobre Camus (únicamente).

-Refresquemos un poco esa cabeza, por que estando en caliente solo harás estupideces...

-Esto... -El chico miro la nube- Es lo mismo que hace Milo. -Observo atentamente al hombre.- Acaso...

-Antes que tu amigo, fui el ser de luz del agua. -Informo Manigoldo, mientras incrustaba el báculo en el suelo.

-Quiero ir por mis amigos... -Informo Camus, mientras escurría su ropa.

-Primero escúchanos... -Gioka le miro atentamente- Si es que están en poder del peligroso Verónica de Nassu. -Informo la mujer- Si vas sin saber cómo actuar, solo encontraras la muerte.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Controlar tu poder... -Informo Manigoldo con una amable sonrisa- pero tendrá que ser antes del anochecer, porque seguro el muy bastardo se hará un festín con tu amigo.

-¿Y cómo haré eso?

-Prepara para que te muela los huesos chico. -En la mano de Manigoldo comenzó a acumularse agua- El manejo de los poderes, se suele aprender en combate -Camus paso saliva, al entender a qué se refería el hombre.

-No te preocupes, Manigoldo luego te va a sanar las heridas. -La mujer miro al hombre- No es así. Manigoldo- El hombre hizo cara de pena.

-Sí, querida.

_Afuera de la cabaña de Verónica, esa misma noche._

-Carajo... -Kanon intentaba liberar sus muñecas de los agarres de hueso, que le tenían sujeto. -Maldita sea... -Es un tótem de sacrificios, el bastardo me robara la vida y los poderes... que es peor.- Maldita sea... -Observo que otro tótem emergía desde la tierra, al igual que el que le sujetaba a él. Este estaba conformado por huesos. Observo al nigromante salir con una jaula, en la cual había una pequeña suricata. -Hay no... -¿Ese es Saga o Milo? Puede ser también Camus, su corazón latía enloquecidamente.

-¿Acaso estas asustado hechicerito? -El sujeto tomo a la suricata, Saga cambio de forma y antes de poder hacer algo los huesos aprisionaron sus muñecas- Que pena que no seas como tu hermano -Le susurro burlón al oído- Mucho poder... para tan poca cosa -Comento mientras miraba a Kanon- Un diente de dragón negro... -Le mostró el collar con el diente.- Sin contar las piedras de Gea... cuando las vi... -Se mordió los labios, mientras una expresión de satisfacción se hacía presente en su rostro.- Nunca antes había visto tantas juntas, casi llego al éxtasis cuando vi el contenido de la bolsa. -Tomo a Kanon del mentón y apretó un poco las mejillas.- No veo la hora de matarte...

-¿Para qué nos quieres? -Pregunto al fin Saga.

-Para garantizarme la adquisición del poder de su amiguito... -Saco la varita de Kanon y la comenzó a mover pronunciando unas extrañas palabras. Un misterioso círculo se hizo presente.- Hora de ir por el más chico... Por la pieza más importante de todo mi bonita noche planeada...

_Interior de la cabaña._

Milo intentaba por liberar sus muñecas y tobillos. Cuando vio al hombre sacar a Kanon y luego llevarse a Saga comenzó a temer lo peor. Las lágrimas de desesperación cayeron de sus ojos, no quería morir. Escucho pasos y observo al hombre que se detuvo frente a él.

-Es tu turno, muchacho...

-No, por favor... -Pidió el muchacho, agarro al chico de los tobillos y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del círculo.

-No te preocupes, antes de abrirte el cuello la pasaremos bien... Muy bien -Informo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras arrastraba a Milo que seguía intentando liberar sus muñecas- Primero te quitare la ropa y te bañare en la sangre de los dos mestizos... y luego reclamare todo tu poder, estrellita bonita. -Tomo un trozo de tela de la mesa, mientras Milo intentaba aun liberar sus manos- mejor vendemos tus bonitos ojos... No vaya a ser que hagas alguna apenas salgamos fuera -vendo los ojos del chico y luego le siguió sacando a rastras de la cabaña.

_Montañas de Denébola. Al mismo tiempo._

-Aioros, debes comer algo. -Shura miro con pena a su amigo, el chico no había consumido ningún bocado y bebido nada desde el incidente en el abismo.

-Prometí cuidarlo... -susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- me prometí a mí mismo que lo llevaría al bosque, que lo cuidaría... que nada malo le pasaría... -Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas- Debí sujetarle con más fuerza... Es mi culpa... -Shura a pesar que no era muy dado a ese acto, abraza a su amigo. Quien no se resiste al deseo de devolver el gesto.

Continuo llorando en brazos de su mejor amigo, hasta que el dolor sello sus ojos y le hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

_Bosque de Tulok._

Shaka observaba el fuego, Ikki lo estaba manipulando a su divino antojo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -Shaka miro a los chicos, Mu dejo de mirar el fuego y observo al rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Ikki, dejando en paz al fuego.

-Algo le paso a una de las estrellas, no sé cómo decirlo...

-Lo escuchas desde la tierra -Ikki le miro -sabes que algo le paso a uno de los seres de Luz -observo al firmamento- no está muerto, si eso te preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Aldebarán le observo atentamente- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque si una estrella muere, si un ser de luz muere, las estrellas titilan lamentando su muerte. -Los otros observaron el cielo -Tristemente, todos los seres de luz estamos coronados por la desgracia. La condenada puso una corona sobre la sien de todos, para recordarnos eternamente que gran parte de nuestro camino se halla empedrado de espinas...

-¿Conociste alguno de los otros tres que estaban en tu época? -El mago metamorfo les miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Por suerte no tuve el placer... -Se acostó en la tierra y miro las estrellas- no quería lamentar la muerte de ningún conocido... -Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio.

_Bosque de Acubens, Reino de Alhena._

Milo fue dejado en el centro del círculo con runas. Los gemelos observaron al chico impotentes, Kanon a toda costa intentaba liberar sus manos. Mientras el nigromante colocaba unas antorchas en la tierra y las encendía con fuego negro.

El ser de luz del agua estaba amordazado, Verónica había encontrado divertido hacerlo para atormentar un poco más al chico. Luego de prender la cuarta antorcha, se acercó a Saga y coloco el arma filosa en su garganta. Con ayuda de la varita robada a Kanon, guiaría la sangre del gemelo hacia el aterrado Milo.

-¿Quieres decir algo? -Pregunto burlón, antes que una helada corriente de aire extinguiera el fuego negro de las cuatro antorchas mágicas.- Pero qué demonios... -Miro las antorchas, una fina capa de escarcha les cubría.- El fuego negro no pudo haberse apagado porque si... -Miro hacia el techo de la cabaña, una mujer de cabellera castaña y rasgos delicados le miraba desde el techo- Gioka... hada mugrosa ¿Acaso trajiste a tus amigas de hielo?

-No, conmigo llego algo mejor -Informo la mujer, en un tono helado, mientras extendía sus alas color tierra.- Es hora de enviarte al mundo de los muertos.

-¿Acaso tú el muchacho cobarde me van a enviar ahí? -Observo al suelo, de donde emergían ríos de agua que comenzaron a rodearlo.

-Es hora que pagues rarito -Escucho un tono burlón- ¿Sabes qué pasa cuando el agua se encuentra con los vientos helados? -Camus estaba parado a su lado, tenía algunos raspones, el chico alzo su mano y el aire helado congelo los ríos de agua. De los cuales emergieron filosas púas. -Gioka, libera a los hijos de la reina. -Las manos de la mujer brillaron y dos destellos de luz se fueron hacia los huesos que aferraban las manos de ambos gemelos.

-Mejor recuperen sus cosas -Ordeno Gioka, en tono helado- El ataque de su amigo no lo ha matado, solo lo está reteniendo... -Kanon fue al interior de la cabaña, mientras Saga liberaba a Milo. Camus en ningún momento movió un musculo. Kanon salió al poco tiempo, con la espada de su hermano (otorgada por su madre) y las piedras mágicas. Cuando paso cerca del nigromante recupero su varita.

-Gracias... -Miro al hada.

-Largo de aquí, muchachos -Ordeno fríamente Manigoldo, al mismo tiempo que los anillos de hielo y púas comenzaban a mostrar fisuras.- Ustedes se están demorando mucho...

_Río Wasat, Bosque de Acubens, Reino de Alhena. Varias horas después._

-Milo... -Camus, cabalgaba a su lado. Los caballos le habían esperado todo el tiempo en donde comenzaban los árboles muertos. -¿Estas bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. -Kanon y Saga se miraron entre sí. Habían recuperado todo, incluso el collar de diente de dragón negro y el collar mágico de Milo.

-Milo. -Kanon se puso a su lado- ¿quieres descansar? -El menor negó con la cabeza- descansaremos, creo que lo necesitamos todos... -Se detuvieron en la orilla del río y desmontaron. Saga le hizo un gesto a Camus y este se fue con él.

* * *

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-El hombre era Manigoldo, es un brujo blanco y la mujer era Gioka, su esposa, hada de la tierra... -Informo Camus- me encontraron inconsciente, me caí y me golpee la cabeza- dejo salir un suspiro.- Manigoldo me estuvo enseñando a controlar parte de mi poder en combate... Estuve toda la tarde entrenando con él, lamento no haber llegado antes. -Miro a Saga a los ojos- Verónica Nassu, mato a su único hijo. Ellos tenían cuentas pendientes, era mejor irnos.

-Entiendo...

-¿Les hizo algo? -pregunto Camus al fin- Milo parece aterrado.

-Iba a robar sus poderes y asesinarlo. -Informo sereno Saga, a pesar que aun tuviera los nervios a flor de piel.- Gracias por ayudarnos...

-Tú me ayudaste primero -Camus se detuvo y le miro a los ojos- esto no es nada, en comparación de todo de lo que me liberaste. -Saga se le acercó y le abrazo. -Pensé que llegaría tarde... o que me equivocaría y en vez de apagar las antorchas los congelaría a ustedes...

-Ya... tranquilo -pidió Saga en un tono sereno- ahora estamos todos juntos.

_Continuara._


End file.
